Thunder, Lightening: Resolution of a Fire Maiden
by Kurai Kyusobin
Summary: What happens when life throws you a curve ball? Dive for it. M for language, violence, and sexuality. Sesshoumaru x Kagome Miroku x Sango InuYasha x Kikyo: XX SEVERELY REVISED XX
1. Everyone is Someone

Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Operate Annihilate is owned by Powerman 5000 and is in italics.

**E**_veryone is Someone_

* * *

__

_The two important things I did learn were that you are as powerful and strong as you allow yourself to be, and that the most difficult part of any endeavour is taking the first step, making the first decision._

-Robyn Davidson

* * *

_I wanna be everybody; I wish that I wasn't me_

_I was dropped from out of sight_

_I always land on my feet_

_I was bit by the bug, grew 47 feet tall_

_I wasn't who I thought I was_

_Wasn't anything at all_

* * *

Kagome was lying down in the grass, staring up at the sky, wondering why her life was so complicated. She was not your average teenager, unless you call being a powerful priestess average. Kagome contemplated the meaning of her life several times, was she just the protector of the Shikon no Tama or was she meant for more? Her mind traveled to the people she had met along the way, her friends, her enemies, her family, and Sengoku Jidai. Why was she chosen to protect the blasted jewel? She was torn between two realities.

Japan in the year two thousand two and Japan in the year one thousand six hundred and two. Her identity as a Japanese high school student about to graduate and as a legendary priestess was beginning to fray the fabric of her sanity. So threadbare was she that she had even considered hara-kiri or to just wander off from the group and allow herself to be destroyed. This would prove to be a simple task since everyone in Sengoku Japan was blood thirsty, all she needed to do was stand in one spot long enough and the swarms would come. She was desperately trying to find her place in life; Inu-Yasha did not help the situation. He toyed with her emotions constantly, it seemed as if he held no regard to what she felt or thought as if making her feel inept was a game to him.

She loved Inu-Yasha; she really did but lord how he got on her nerves. Not only that but he knew what he was doing and did so to provoke her anger. Inu-Yasha along side Sango and Miroku were the best friends Kagome had. Her modern era friends just didn't make the mark. Sure they were good for gossip, passing the time, getting the notes needed for class, and the occasional trip to the mall, but aside from that she highly doubted that any of them would do for her as her feudal family did. She would never choose Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, or Hojo for that matter, to join her on a youkai infested quest to seek out minute jewel shards. No, they just would not do, she would have died and resurrected over a million times if that were the case. No Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga are much better. Not only that but she didn't have to lie to them when she went back to her time unlike to her modern friends whom strongly believe that she has survived every malady in the medical dictionary from A to K, she was running out of diseases. It is extremely difficult juggling lifestyles.

'How in seven hells did Batman, Storm, Wonder Woman, Spiderman, and the rest of them do it?'

* * *

Kagome was tired physically, emotionally, and spiritually. She did not know how to handle everything anymore. She had high school to finish, college to think about, the remaining jewel shards, her family, and the Feudal Era. She was forced to deal with everything in stride and expected to do so with a chipper smile. Well, she was tired of it. Tired of his verbal abuse, tired of being the idiot, tired of being compared: she was unique, not a copy of someone else. She did not want to made a fool no longer, for once in her life she was going to stand up for herself. She could not let this go on much longer. She loved Inu-Yasha, he was her closet friend but he was being an insufferable jerk for the past six months. Not only that but he also took it upon himself to disappear for hours only to reappear sporadically. Even Sesshoumaru noticed that he was more irritable than before. Sesshoumaru had decided to join them sometime ago, about a year give or take some time.

All she could remember was that at first his visits began to become more and more frequent until one day he just did not leave. She did not mind having him around, at least it was someone to talk to when everyone else was asleep and she was up late studying for exams. He was rather intellectual at least she thought so. They would discuss politics, historical events, her time, and anything else that may come up such as earlier events in the day or plans for the next. Some of their discussions would get out of hand and wake everyone in the vicinity, Sango had woken up many a times to find Kagome steaming mad, stomping away from the group and a very smug looking Sesshoumaru. To which she would smile to herself and drift back into sleep.

At first Sango was reluctant to even allow Sesshoumaru within twenty feet of her, but after the first few weeks of him attaching himself to them she had grown fond of him. There was more to him than what met the eye; she made it a point to observe him and his interactions with the rest of the group. She would find out what made him tick even if it drove her crazy. He reminded her of someone, but she could not figure out for the life of her who. Because of Kagome, Sango had taken on a new perspective on demons and humans alike. She did not view all demons as evil any longer and she began to doubt the integrity of humanity.

Miroku could not help but feel awkward around Sesshoumaru, since he did grope him when they had first inadvertently met. It was an honest to god mistake, he had thought that Sesshoumaru was a woman but Sesshoumaru did not think so. In fact he was appalled by the fact that Miroku had mistaken him for a woman, he was not feminine in any way so how was it that a lecherous monk thought otherwise? Was his hair too long perhaps or was the monk's vision impaired? It must be the latter of the two, since all youkai royalty had long hair. Miroku felt neither hostility nor camaraderie towards Sesshoumaru; he did not mind the Taiyoukai's presence. It made no difference to him whether he stayed or went; all that he cared about was defeating Naraku and maybe getting laid along the way. Sesshoumaru though did prove to be a more than worthy adversary against their now shared enemies. Sesshoumaru was an enigma, his motives for his actions were not clear to him. Miroku assumed that he had first allied himself with Naraku to find his weaknesses, which might very well have been the case.

Kagome wanted to be free. Free of her self made constraints. She was going to prove that she was not the weak and useless bitch. She was going to prove him and everyone else for that matter wrong. She had had enough of the childish bullshit he put her through. Her pride was to be damaged no more. Kagome got up from her spot and hopped into the well. After arriving on the other side she began to walk to the others who were in the village.

She was tired of being underestimated and overestimated. She wanted to be herself, even if that meant heartache.

* * *

There outside of Kaede's hut was Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, Kouga, Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru, all of them apparently waiting for her.

'Here it comes: wench this and wench that. Feh, he's such a stupid asshole.'

"Oi wench what took you so long?"

"Wanna know what took me so long you goddamn bastard? I didn't even want to come back here to deal with your stupidity, so my contemplation on whether or not to come back tarried me, that is precisely what took me so long."

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. Everyone but Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru, where Inu-Yasha's face held anger, Sesshoumaru was completely impassive.

"Kagome," said Sango in a worried tone. She had never heard Kagome talk like that, no matter how mad she would become. Kagome began to relax at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Yes, Sango what can I do for you?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Fantastic! Absolutely fantastic!"

"Feh, stupid wench."

"Shut the hell up, you stupid hanyou!"

"What did you call me?"

"A stupid hanyou, got an issue with that?"

"Miserable ningen wench!"

Kagome kicked Inu-Yasha in the balls. She then 'sat' him several times, she did this while laughing.

"Do you know how many times I told you that I had a name? Well today you are going to remember. For every time I have told you that I have a name and for every time you instead called me a wench you are being 'sat'. That or until I'm bored of watching your body make contact with the ground. Hope you enjoy this as much as I am."

"Kagome isn't this a bit much," asked Miroku.

"No, it's not enough. I've had it. He (points at Inu-Yasha) has disrespected me for the last time."

A muffled laugh is heard. Everyone looks around to find out from who it came from. Sesshoumaru had his back to everyone, so naturally they assumed that it's coming from him. Of course 'twas not the Lord of the Western region but the small child hidden behind his leg, alas this information was not given to the ragtag group of friends. Although, Kagome knew this fact, she cared naught thus abandoning her comrades in the proverbial dark and allowing our poor wolf friend to be at the mercy of the supposedly merciless Taiyoukai: Sesshoumaru.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru-sama is that you laughing," questioned Kouga.

"This Sesshoumaru does not laugh," is stated by Sesshoumaru as he slowly turned around with that ever impassive look plastered on his face. "Do you wish to die wolf?"

"No I don't wish to die. I just didn't think someone like you could laugh."

"Well it appears that you are correct."

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"

Finally Inu-Yasha is out cold in the crater made by his body.

"I'd like to see him say anything else to me or Shippou."

"Kagome that was a bit harsh even for his name calling."

"Miroku, shut up. She has every right to sit that idiot to hell."

"You agree with me Sango?"

"Well, I was sick of it too. He would act like he was better than the rest of us. Well at least you and me. Since we are the 'women', the only use we have is to have children, cook, clean, and whatever else they want from us. Like we don't have opinions, like we aren't strong enough to keep our own."

All the men remained quiet, for fear of castration or worse. Kagome and Sango hugged each other and began to laugh.

"It's not our fault that we're smarter than they are."

"Hey, I resent that."

Both women looked at Kouga, who was beginning to regret opening his mouth.

"I have never thought any less of either of you because you were women or human for that matter," Kouga spat out quickly.

"Kouga, calm down I'm not angry at you, it's that asshole in there. To him, I'm nothing but a shard detector, weak, and a clone."

"Kagome, can you sit him again," asked Sesshoumaru.

"Why should I sit him for you?"

"Because I am Lord of the Western Lands and I demand that you do so."

"Kagome, he was twitching a few moments ago."

"Really Miroku, he was twitching?"

"Indeed."

"Hai, Kagome-sama."

"SIT!"

As Sesshoumaru said Inu-Yasha twitched after being plummeted into the ground. Kagome began to laugh outrageously so. She was laughing so hard that she could not stand up straight and tears began to flow from her eyes because of the laughter. Meanwhile the others were staring bemused at the sight. Sesshoumaru, stoic Lord of the West was holding Kagome from falling over.

After several moments of choking back tears and stifling her own laughter, Kagome straightened herself out.

"... Well don't we all some training to do? Come on let's get going," exclaimed Kagome.

* * *

_**.To Be Continued**_

Kurai's Korner:

Well here's my shout out at comic relief after so much seriousness. I removed some parts, as some may have noticed. Alas I shall never just let it be as it is. Not in my nature ya kno?

Has anyone noticed the slight feminist action that took place? Well I know for a fact some did not but alas I do hope it was noticed. I also wish that the scene in which Kagome punishes Inu-Yasha for 'conveniently' forgetting her name was appreciated. Since most men have a habit of treating women as subservient creatures.

Word Count: 2,097

Review or I will eviscerate you.

For those who did: **LOVE XD**!


	2. Tell Me Why Do We Break

**Disclaimer: **

**A Complete List of the Things I do NOT own: **

Break Me, Shake Me - Savage Garden, the Australian Band owns it.

Hanger 18 - Dave Mustane from Megadeth owns it.

Castles in the Sky - Sarina Paris and Ian Van Dahl owns it.

Inu Yasha all of its characters and information - Rumiko Takahashi

Giant Gold Chocobo- I put this here out of fear, is owned by Square Enix. Yes, it's part of the Final Fantasy saga... well more precisely I'm mentioning the one in Final Fantasy VII. I hate you Square Enix by the way, HATE YOU, Advent Children TOOK way too long to come out! You are such a cock tease! That is to say if I had one...

There I **disclaim** ownership.

The Journey East- **IS MINE**! It's copyrighted and everything! So no, I'm not stealing it for my amusement.

**Sesshoumaru**- I wish... he's so hawt; it's a sin to look so swell. Although I do wish to have possession of the Youkai lord for my own amusement purposes I do not. It would be wonderful to have him chained up.

**Author's Note**: T**hank yo**u! **Thank you to my reviewers**; you are very loved by me. This is chapter two just for you! Also I refuse to type Sesshoumaru's speech in third person all of the time it's annoying. The word I has more power than This anyways (I'm highly influenced by Ayn Rand's Anthem). Oh yes Kagome never fell in love with Inu Yasha in my story, she had a crush on him but it never developed into more. Souta is eleven and Kagome is 17 turning 18. Also, **PAY ATTENTION,** I felt that this chapter was confusing… so I merged this one and Break Me: Shake Me and I changed things… my story upsets me. It seems so immature at some points so I have taken liberties on making a lot of adjustments. I've decided that it would make more sense if I gave a warning to, well you who have read this before already know, the dream sequence. It doesn't make sense… It just doesn't so now I have to go and change the lot of it. I'm sorry for molesting you all with this damn story. Plus I like my one sequence and you know it's just not fair for that to be a dream. It's too damn funny at least to me. Yes the transition is obvious, like a giant Gold Chocobo off in the distance you shall notice it.

**Tell Me, Why Do We Build Castles in the Sky?**

**Break Me: Shake Me**

_"Long is the road that I have traveled,_

_To a place unknown to the world._

_Where night is day,_

_And death is life._

_Where happiness and joy is grotesque_

_and non-existent._

_A place where anger and sadness_

_Exist no more._

_A place of neutrality and where being calm_

_is the same to being anxious._

_An arena where hurt and love are in arms,_

_Holding each other with a sense of it_

_being only one._

_A place of solace._

_A stoic figure amongst the swarms of happiness." -The Journey East_

They all began to train in preparation of the battle against Naraku. Kagome's birthday was coming soon, she was trying to keep everyone busy training until then. She wanted to fight Naraku after her eighteenth birthday. Kagome has a secret.

_I have to keep everyone preoccupied. Training is great for all of us. I just can't tell anyone, yet._

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango looked worried since her best friend's eyes were slightly glazed.

"Yea, I'm fine, perfect."

"Liar," Sesshoumaru stated icily.

"You dare call me a liar?"

"Yes, can I have a word with you," asked Sesshoumaru. At seeing the expectant faces of everyone else he added: "In private?"

"Um, okay..."

They both walked off into the forest and sat on the well. Sesshoumaru was keenly staring at Kagome. Kagome began to be nervous and irritated that he was not talking.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You."

"M'kay. What about me?"

"There's something different about you. I would like to know why you insist to wait another week until we battle Naraku as well."

"Why do you care?"

"Listen to me. If you want my help, which mind you is needed, you should tell me what the hell is going on."

"Okay valid point but, I do not feel comfortable telling you anything. We have not always been on the best terms or did you think I forgot that?"

"No, I did not believe that you have forgotten. I did believe however that you would put that aside especially since this Sesshoumaru is in fact now part of your little group."

"Put that aside," stated Kagome as her anger rose. "You tried to kill me, and you believed that I would just put that ASIDE! Are you on crack?"

Sesshoumaru became slightly uneasy being in close vicinity to the angry miko. One energy blast and he would regret it, arms and legs were oh so hard to come by.

"What is crack?" Sesshoumaru hoped that his legitimate question would calm her down. Her face softened and her aura ebbed at his question, it worked.

"Crack is a drug used in my time. I need to go home."

"Why must you go home?"

"There are things that I have to do."

"You are so stubborn Kagome."

"Look who's talking."

"Very well if you must go home then go home by all means go home."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have my permission to go."

"I don't need yours nor anyone else's permission to do anything."

"How is it that you go home anyways?"

"The well."

"I do not believe that."

"I can prove it to you since we are by the well."

"I honestly doubt that the well, an old corroded thing that has not been used for years, can transport you to another time."

"It does too."

"Very well if you insist that it does. Is it possible for anyone to use it?"

"Well I can, Inu Yasha can, I don't know about anyone else."

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to attempt time travel as you put it." Sesshoumaru was obviously curious but he did not let her know that.

"I guess we could try it out. It can't hurt besides the worst thing that could happen is that you end up falling on your ass."

" ... What is it that I must do?"

"Hold on to me and at the count of three we both jump. Got that?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru maneuvered around Kagome and held on tightly waiting for her to begin counting.

"One."

_Do you ever question your life?_

_Do you ever wonder why?_

_Do you ever see in your dreams_

_All the Castles in the Sky?_

Sesshoumaru and Kagome tensed.

"Two."

They readied themselves to jump.

_Do you ever question your life?_

_Do you ever wonder why?_

_Do you ever see in your dreams_

_All the Castles in the Sky?_

"Three."

_Do you ever question your life?_

_Do you ever wonder why?_

_Do you ever see in your dreams_

_All the Castles in the Sky?_

They jumped in together and blue light wrapped itself around them. They appeared on the other side, holding each other and on the ground.

"... I feel sick."

"Sesshoumaru can you please get off me so I can stand up."

"Sorry. Where are we? It smells different; it's making me light headed."

Sesshoumaru gets up off of Kagome, and into the well house, only to fall to his knees.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru then pukes on the well house's floor. Kagome hurdles over the side of the well to get to Sesshoumaru. She grabs his hair and puts her arm around his shoulder. Kagome had experience with people vomiting, especially if she went to a party. After Sesshoumaru had cleared the contents of his stomach onto the floor, he got up and hugged Kagome.

"Why are you, so, how do I put this? Emotional all of a sudden?"

"...I don't know."

"Yes, yes you do. It's only been to me too. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, show me around this future as you call it."

"Un huh, sure. Follow me."

They entered into Kagome's house. Kagome's mother was making dinner, when she and Sesshoumaru walked in. Kagome's mother went stark white as the Lord of the Western Lands strolled into her house.

"Ka-Kagome! Who is THAT?" Said by a very alarmed Higurashi-sama, whose eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

At this moment Sesshoumaru felt highly uncomfortable. He also knew that if he wanted to gain Kagome's trust he would have to hold his tongue and be very polite. Especially to her family, he would have to be on his best behaviour no matter what.

"Mom, this is Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha's older half-brother."

"Oh really, why doesn't he have ears like Inu Yasha?"

"Because he's a full daemon."

"You are?"

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi, I am also helping Kagome to defeat Naraku."

"Naraku? Oh yes, the hanyou that wants to become an overlord of all of Japan."

"KAGOOOOOMMEEEEEEEE! I'VE MISSED YOU," shouted Souta as he ran down the stairs at top speed.

Sesshoumaru's ears were ringing. He slapped his hands to his ears when he heard Souta yell.

_Why? Why? WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE TO YELL! I want to hurt him. No must not injure Kagome's family. Must not, but I just want to see him cry. NO! I can't do anything that I would do to an enemy must not use Toujikin. If I kill him I could revive him shortly after with Tensaiga. No, I can't, I'll just swish my tail. Yes, swish the tail. No harm can come from swishing the tail and if it trips him, not my fault. Yes, he was clumsy, no that would mean crying. I can't stand crying. I can't watch anyone cry... mom..._

Souta just got into the living room and was still on his journey to the kitchen. He had to stop running because if he did not he would be in serious trouble with his mother.

"Souta, please don't yell. We have a guest who just so happens to have sensitive ears," stated Mrs. Higurashi. She had noticed Sesshoumaru's grimace when Souta had begun to yell.

"Inu Yasha is here?"

"No, Sesshoumaru is," stated Kagome.

"Isn't that Inu Yasha's ..." Souta had stopped in mid step and sentence when he saw Sesshoumaru. To him, Sesshoumaru was gigantic.

"Konnichwa, Souta-chan," voiced by Sesshoumaru.

"Kon-kon-konnich-wa." Souta was astounded by Sesshoumaru. His eyes did not leave Sesshoumaru's form as he spoke to his sister. "Kagome, why is he here?"

"He wanted to meet you," at this Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the ' play along or suffer the circumstances ' look.

"Is that true?"

"Hai."

"Well I have errands to run, since your here Kagome finish up in the kitchen and let these two get to know each other better." With her statement Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a wink.

"Alright mom, I'll finish dinner."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before she left to do her errands.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, be careful of my grandfather he might try to kill you. Might, I'm not sure about him anymore, but if he does try don't kill him. He's old and senile."

Kagome then began to finish off the dinner her mother had previously been working on. Souta and Sesshoumaru left to go out into the yard.

"Yes, Kagome. Well Souta can you tell me anything about your sister?" Sesshoumaru said the latter in almost a whisper.

"Why do you want to know? Do you want to date my sister?"

"Date? What is the meaning of date?"

"Well you know all that kissy kissy stuff."

"Kissy kissy stuff … no, it is only that this Sesshoumaru wishes to learn more about Kagome."

"Did you ask her to tell you about herself?"

"No, I do not think she would tell me what I wish to know."

"What do you want to know about her?"

"Simple things."

"Like?"

"Possibly what she does and does not enjoy."

"Oh, that. Okay I'll tell you, her favorite flowers are tsubaki flowers. She also likes fuji flowers. Her favorite colour used to be coral pink but now she likes dark colours, she likes burgundy a lot. She also likes to wear a lot of black; I think you've noticed with her attire and all. Oh yea, my sister can be really nice but if she gets angry, well hell and high water can't stop her. She doesn't like people, I know it sounds strange but she doesn't. She believes that too many people are corrupt, that they are too self-centered."

"Arigato Souta-chan, that was useful. You missed seeing her 'sit' Inu Yasha into oblivion."

"Why? What did he do now?"

"Now? What do you mean by that?"

"He's always making fun of her or making her cry. I don't get why she even talks to him. It's not like she likes him likes him."

"So she isn't in love with him?"

"No, she never was either. What gave you that impression? Sure she had a crush on him but with his attitude, she gave up on the idea. That's when she started to wear black more often. Not that she didn't wear it a lot before but she did change a couple of years ago. I'm not entirely sure it was because of Inu Yasha, in fact I think it's something else."

"I was under the impression that she had feelings for him to put up with him for so long."

"No, it's not like that. My sister has almost infinite patience, she is extremely compassionate. But when she says no, it's no. She's stubborn but she does give everyone the benefit of doubt. Inu-Yasha doesn't really understand her."

"I have noticed. So you too believe that she is hiding something?"

"Yea, I think that there's something she isn't telling us."

"I can sense it, she's changing."

Kagome finishes setting the plates and cooking. She sticks her head out of the kitchen to get everyone's attention. Her mother would be back soon.

"Dinner is ready you guys. Get in, NOW!"

"On the way Kagome!"

" ... "

"Souta, get your grandfather!"

"Yes, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru enters the dining room as Kagome places the last fork on the table. He walks over to Kagome and looks into her eyes.

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for me --?"

"KAGOME!"

Souta bellowed out his sister's name at the top of his lungs. This interrupted Sesshoumaru's intentions which caused him to growl very loudly.

_I'm going to kill him if it isn't something important. If the sky is not falling I shall destroy that child!_

"What? What is it Souta?"

"Inu Yasha is HERE!"

At this moment Inu-Yasha chose to burst into the dining room with a transformed Tetsusaiga, his eyes were lined with red. This meant trouble for Sesshoumaru.

"YOU TRAITOROUS WHORE!"

Kagome was taken aback. She moved behind a chair and began to inch her way to a katana, previously owned by her great great-grandfather but now it was part of the decor. Sesshoumaru extended his claws; his brother had finally got down to his last nerve.

"Inu-Yasha, calm the fuck down."

"Kagome. Run."

"No."

"Get out of here. Do it, do it now," snarled Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had glazed over. He was furious at his half brother's lack of decency. Kagome noticing the fury in both inu youkais eyes, grabbed the katana and lunged herself out the window. She tucked into herself and let herself roll, then standing up in her mother's garden. She went into a fighting stance, preparing herself for anything. She had to protect her family, no matter the cost. Once she was safe Sesshoumaru blocked Inu-Yasha's escape.

_Welcome to our fortress tall_

_Take some time to show you around_

_Impossible to break these walls_

_For you see the steel is much too strong_

_Computer banks to rule the world_

_Instruments to sight the stars_

"Brother, fight me if you want, but do not harm Kagome."

"SHE'S MINE SESSHOUMARU. MINE!"

"Kagome does not belong to anyone, Inu Yasha."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! YOU HATE NINGENS!"

He swung at Sesshoumaru, narrowly missing his arm. Sesshoumaru used his poison claws and stabbed Inu Yasha's chest with his claws. Inu Yasha used that moment to punch Sesshoumaru dead in the face. Sesshoumaru stumbled backwards into the table. At that Inu Yasha dove through the window that Kagome had exited from. Sesshoumaru turned sharply and went after him. Kagome braced herself for the blow she knew to come. Sesshoumaru intercepted and wrenched Tetsusaiga from Inu Yasha's hold, burning his hand in the process. Inu Yasha lost all control of himself. Tetsusaiga fell to the ground from Sesshoumaru's scalded hand. Inu Yasha pounced on Kagome; she was knocked down by his attack. Sesshoumaru, unarmed, snuck up behind Inu Yasha and pulled him off of her. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha wrestled on the ground. Sesshoumaru began to strangle his brother and let his poison enter the wounds he was causing. Unfortunately, Inu Yasha broke free by biting Sesshoumaru's hand. Inu Yasha scrambled away and lunged at Kagome. Kagome swiped her katana at him and slashed his haori. Inu Yasha back flipped and spun on his heel to attack Kagome again, slashed her with his claws. Kagome cried out in pain:

_So break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

_So break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

Inu-Yasha was lost to the world. He ran forward again to attack her, only to be tackled by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru did not want to kill his brother but so help him, he would. Inu Yasha round housed Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru ducked, only to be hit by Inu Yasha's other leg. He broke Sesshoumaru's shoulder; enraged Sesshoumaru punched his brother in his face. This sent Inu Yasha flying into a tree, cracking it in half. Inu Yasha dashed towards his brother and used his Iron Claw on him, ripping Sesshoumaru's stomach. Kagome's face was in awe, she had never seen them fight this ruthlessly. She stood up and grabbed a large tree branch, she held it above her head and swung it into Inu Yasha's back, cracking the branch in half. Inu Yasha turned on his heel and grabbed Kagome, her feet dangling in the air:

"YOU BITCH! MY BROTHER, MY OWN BROTHER! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS!"

_So break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

Kagome kicked Inu-Yasha in the stomach, he threw her. She skidded on the ground and grabbed the katana that she just so happen to land by.

"No, I won't, you will."

At that Kagome flung her sword at Inu Yasha and impaling his shoulder. She sat him, several times, she was pissed. This was no time for his behaviour; he had severely wounded Sesshoumaru's stomach. He was bleeding quite freely, he did not care though, and it was done to protect Kagome. The same Kagome that was now bleeding from several different wounds.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you okay?"

Kagome dropped to her knees beside the Western Lord. She studied his wounds and began to tremble, it was worse than she thought. His organs were showing. She put her own pain to the side, and set about to save him.

_How could Inu Yasha do this to his own brother? I don't care that they have their differences, this is wrong! I will have his balls for this. I swear it!_

She concentrated her miko energy; she had improved her control over the years. She could now heal any being, human or not. She poured her energy into Sesshoumaru's wound. She fainted shortly after; she had used a lot of her energy to heal him and had lost a lot of blood. Kagome now lay unconscious to the world, like a pet rock, she was completely useless.

_Foreign life forms inventory_

_Suspended state of cryogenics_

_Selective amnesia's the story_

_Believed foretold but who'd suspect._

_The military intelligence_

_Two words combined that can't make sense_

Sesshoumaru slowly rose from the ground and lifted the now unconscious Kagome. He walked over to the imprint that was his kin and stomped him in the back, rolling him over onto his back he then kicked him in his stomach.

"Sess-shoumaru, why?"

"You hurt her. Should there be more reason?"

"You are a bastard."

"And you are an idiot; she's bleeding because of you. She's wounded because of you. She's in pain because of you." With each sentence came a swift kick. Inu Yasha was now bleeding from his mouth. "Mark my words, you ever lay a hand on her again and you shall lose all of your appendages."

"Fuck (cough) you (cough) asshole." Inu Yasha was coughing up blood while he was trying to get up. "Why the fuck do you care so much, huh?"

_Welcome to our fortress tall_

_Take some time to show you around_

_Impossible to break these walls_

_For you see the steel is much too strong_

_Computer banks to rule the world_

_Instruments to sight the stars_

"Because I do. Because I can. Because it's none of your concern, you half breed." Sesshoumaru did an about face and left Inu Yasha struggling to get up. He noticed Souta. "Where are her quarters?"

"Upstairs to the left, red room. Is she going to be okay?"

"I would not allow her to die, Souta-chan."

"Thanks." Souta's eyes became bleary. He was trying not to cry, which was proving to be a losing battle. Souta felt betrayed, he had admired Inu-Yasha.

_I thought he wasn't like this at all. Why did he hurt my sister? What did ever do to him besides be his friend?_

Sesshoumaru arrived at Kagome's bedroom; he placed her down onto her bed. It had to be done; she would die if he did not. It was his last resort to keep this woman alive. Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek, it began to bleed, and he knelt down next to her and leaned down. Face to face, he pressed his lips to hers and used his hand to open her mouth. His blood flowed into her mouth; he tilted her head slightly so she would swallow. A red aura filled the room, surrounding them both. That is how Mrs. Higurashi found them. A knocked out Kagome and a partially clothed Taiyoukai.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Sesshoumaru pulled away quickly at the sound of her voice.

"She was going to die."

"I already heard from Souta and saw Inu Yasha."

"I gave her my blood. It was the only way to save her, _gomen nasai Higurashi-sama."_

"What will happen now?"

"She will become like me."

"Like you or like your brother?"

"Like me."

"Oh, will she be the same?"

"Yes and no. She will be the same as she is with slight differences."

Kagome shuffled, she was waking up.

"What the hell, why am I tingling? Oh no!"

She ran out of the room nearly knocking over her mother and Sesshoumaru. She skidded into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"FUCK! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!"

Mrs. Higurashi ran to her daughter. Who now stood gripping the sides of the sink. Her knuckles turning white and her pupils dilated. The red aura returning to engulf her being. Sesshoumaru now stood next to Mrs. Higurashi, watching Kagome. She was changing:

_Foreign life forms inventory_

_Suspended state of cryogenics_

_Selective amnesia's the story_

_Believed foretold but who'd suspect._

_The military intelligence_

_Two words combined that can't make sense_

_Wait it isn't supposed to change this fast... Unless, that's why she postponed the battle against Naraku. She knew, sneaky girl._

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, this was going to interesting. The aura blinded both Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Higurashi, as soon as it did so it disappeared. What was left was a much disheveled looking Kagome. Only it wasn't the same Kagome. She was taller, leaner; her hair was red and white stripes, due to Sesshoumaru's interference. She had markings on her face a maroon colour and she had fangs. Her eyes were a mix of blue and red, icy center and a hot perimeter. The pupils were slits and her hands, clawed. She wasn't human anymore. She refused to look into the mirror.

"Mommy?"

"Kagome..."

"How bad is it?"

"Kagome... you look beautiful. Remember that either way you are my daughter. That is something that can not be changed no matter what. We already knew anyways."

"You knew? How," questioned Sesshoumaru who was confused.

"It was in a prophecy her father made before he died."

"..." Kagome was in shock. Her body was in pain.

"She is how to say this, a fire maiden."

"And what would a fire maiden be?"

"I can control fire to do my will. I was supposed to just transform slightly but I don't understand how I have youkai... you! What did you do?" Kagome shoved her finger in Sesshoumaru's partially exposed chest.

"I thought you were going to die. So, I did the bl-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Inu Yasha was standing in the hall listening when he blurted this out. He ran before he could see her or be battered even more.

"So now, I'm a miko fire maiden inu youkai... great. Just great. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Plus I'm bound to you!" She looks into Sesshoumaru's eyes defiantly. "I want to physically hurt you, so bad!" Kagome's body burst into flames, she was angry, causing Sesshoumaru to be burned. "God fucking damn it all to hell!"

"Kagome, calm down before you burn down the house."

"Yes mother." Kagome inhaled and the flames slowly dissipated. "Sesshoumaru you owe me one. By the way how did you perform the blood ritual? I was unconscious."

"I... swear you are not going to kill me."

"I won't kill you."

"Okay then, follow me outside and I'll tell you there."

"Why?"

"You might burn your house down."

"Fine."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went outside and he made sure that there was a good amount of space between them.

"Spill."

"I kissed you."

"What?" Kagome's cheeks began to blush furiously. Her first kiss was stolen from her. "You kissed me?"

"Yes."

"You kissed me?"

"Yes are you hard of hearing?"

"You kissed me!"

Sesshoumaru began to get a tad nervous. She was not angry but shocked. This in itself was to make anyone who knew her to worry. Kagome over exerted herself and passed out. All the yelling and high blood pressure really does take a toll on you especially after being morphed into something that you were originally not. Kagome begins to study the workings of her inner eyelids and slips into Lewis Carroll's Wonderland. She's Alice and the White Rabbit just bounded past her metaphorically speaking, she's not really in Wonderland. She's in the Grecian God Orpheus's playground, the dreamer is being weaved into an elaborate dream consisting of what she would like to have happen but would probably never happen at all, unless Tartus froze over. Inside her pretty little feminine head stands Sesshoumaru, who would make Apollo green with envy.

"Yes..."

"Why? Was it just to save me?"

"No... There was another way."

"So you kissed me because you wanted to?"

"Yes."

"Good, do it again."

Sesshoumaru's face faltered. He did not expect this; neither did the eavesdroppers from inside the house. Kagome had balls to command the Lord of the Western Lands to kiss her.

"Wait are you su-"

Sesshoumaru was cut off by another set of lips. He wrapped his arms around her.

_**.To Be Continued**_

Please Read and Review.

Word Count 4,276

Ja ne,

Kurai


	3. Interpreting Dreams Reality Sucks

**Disclaimer**: Read Chapter Two the whole Things I do NOT own list. Yes I meddled with this chapter as well… Interpreting Dreams and Dreams and Reality are now ONE. Well they both kind of were murdered and molded into my sick pleasurable design… Please still love me. I liked the dialog betwixt Sango and Kagome and yes there will be dialog just different. Well some of the phrases are the same. Sango's paranoia is still there.

**I**nterpreting **D**reams: **R**eality **S**ucks **S**ometimes

**K**agome awoke in her bedroom pasted with an unhealthy coat of sweat. It was a dream! It was a dream the entire thing was a dream. It felt so real though. She could still 'feel' his lips. Oh kami, why did it have to be a dream? Kagome got up and looked in the mirror. Kagome's ears were lengthened and pointed, her fingers became were longer, and she was taller. Her hair was completely auburn with white skunk stripes and her once cobalt eyes where now resembling the sky's hue of blue and red, silted pupils too. The nails on her fingertips were harder while longer, claws. At five feet eleven inches, she knew she would not fit in to modern Japan. She wasn't human anymore. She refused to look into the mirror, again. Her mind went back to her dream and that made her upset.

"IT WAS A BLOODY DREAM!"

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring the shit out of everyone in the vicinity and pissing off a large Taiyoukai who was currently brooding in a corner like all good Taiyoukais do. He was unable to rest in this foreign place for fear of something to happen to him whilst he slept. Sesshoumaru headed towards the bitch that startled him plotting how many he would kill her before he got sick of homicide. Which could very well be a millennium of the tedious death and rebirth cycle, she'd be a rather bored phoenix.

"Do you wish to die now or later, wench?"

"Fuck you Spike."

"Who is Spike?"

At her answer the Lord of the Western Lands rolled his eyes. Women were so obnoxious, but what was her dream about. He was not going to ask but he was still curious. Souta the annoying one's brother entered the room to figure out what could have possibly happened to his sister.

"What was the dream about?"

"Umm, well the dream was about us defeating Naraku."

She was lying. He knew it. He smelled it. She was lying through her teeth. What was that dream about that she felt the need to lie. Kagome's mother entered the room with some tea.

"Here Kagome drink this, it'll calm your nerves."

"But Momma my nerves are fine."

"Not when you almost made me pee myself they aren't."

Kagome obediently drank the tea she was offered. She had to go back to the Feudal Era today. She just had to; there was no time to waste, so what if everyone looked at her funny. She did not care that she was, for lack of a better word, a freak.

"Momma, I have to go back today. There's so much more to be done. It's impossible to just up and leave. I'll be back soon though, I promise!"

"You, you are always coming and going. It's almost like I don't even have a daughter anymore."

"I'm sorry momma."

Kagome felt bad but duty came first, right? Right, wrong, right… right? With that Kagome along with Lord of the High Strung Dog Demons of the West headed outside to the well house. The illicit well house that got her into this monstrous mess to begin with, if she could she would have burned it down a long time ago. There was no need for that anymore she was in too far into the shit to pull herself out even with the aid of Router Rooter. The odd couple arrived in Feudal Japan to a scene of somewhat hap hazardous chaos. Sango was chasing after Miroku with a giant flaming torch, yelling something about his lascivious mannerisms. They immediately ceased their flirting to stare at the new comers. Sango was shocked to say the least.

"What in seven hells happened to you?"

"Well you see there was this thing my father did way back in the day and it was sparked by a certain inu youkai's interference because of a certain hanyou's ill temper. SO now, I'm at a total loss. I'm a fucken freak and I know it."

"Kagome, you are not a freak. You're my best friend."

"Well I'm not so much the Kagome you once knew."

"Yes but change must be accepted we must adapt to it. For if we do not then it will destroy us."

"Whoa Sango that was deep, really intellectual."

"Miroku, DO NOT TOUCH MY ASS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING MONK!"

"We should actually do something productive for the rest of the day at least, right?"

"I agree Kagome do you wish to continue your sword fighting or do you want to go to the hot spring instead?"

"I think a little training and then a nice hot bath is in order."

"Great thinking… we should not get bathed and then sweaty it would be a waste."

"Yes I also agree on this," was Miroku's response to the conversation he obviously was not a part of.

"Miroku you are such a fucken lecher!"

"Kagome-sama how could you make such an assumption! I am a pious monk, here only to serve the will of—"

Miroku's speech of his piety was interrupted by a sharp slap to the head by Sango.

"Miroku shut the hell up," was Kagome's exclamation.

Sango and Kagome continued their arduous training; they were running laps around the tiny village. Quickly enough they finished their ten laps of 'loosing up' and each went off for their individual practice. Kagome went off to be battered by Sesshoumaru; his 'training' always involved a much bruised Kagome. After being beaten by Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Sango went to the adjacent hot spring to wash away their sweat and worries.

"So how does it feel like?"

"How does what feel like Sango?"

"Being well, whatever it is you are."

"Oh that. Well I don't feel much different. I'm alright I guess but then again not much has happened for me to notice a difference."

"Yes nothing yet."

"Yep, want to go back now?"

"Wait, before we go there's something I wanted to bring to your attention."

"What is it Sango?"

Kagome adjusted herself to attentively listen to her best friend and adopted sister talk. She was now turned in her direction. Sango's brows furrowed in concentration, whatever she had to say must be important.

"Kagome, have you noticed anything?"

"Anything like?"

Sango was impressed by how dense her friend could really be.

"Like the attitude of a certain person."

"Hmm, are you talking about who I think you are talking about?"

"That depends, is it a youkai?"

"As a matter of fact it is."

"Well then, we are."

"Great to know we're on the same page."

"Haven't you noticed his looks?"

"He has looks?"

"Hai, very indiscreet, barely noticeable but I've noticed. I've been studying said person for awhile, trying to figure out said person's motives."

"And you have concluded that?"

"He wants you, Kagome. He has since I believe the very beginning."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it's a huge headache trying to get some privacy around these people. Even now I bet that Miroku is probably lurking about trying to sneak a peek."

"Ha-ha, I'll bet any amount of money that he is."

"I would too."

"So what do I do now?"

"Well it all depends. Do you like this person?"

"He is rather intriguing."

"Well then allow him to know that."

"Yea okay, like it's that easy. Do you remember who we are talking about or should I refresh your memory?"

"Let's get out of here, I heard a branch snap."

"Miroku… such a lecher."

"I know."

Kagome and Sango scrambled out of the hot spring and manage to get their clothing on in a mere few seconds. They then made their way back to the village to rest for reminder of the night. The night went on in sheer darkness. Kagome had a dreamless night of relaxation. Dawn came and the morning birds were singing their little hearts out. She awoke earlier than she had intended; she began to think back to her dream and began to become frustrated with herself.

"Ohayo, doggie-sama, where is your brother?"

"Insolent wench, he went to screw around with that undead miko."

"Kikyou, whatever, it's his sleep not mine. Not that I'll be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. Goddamn dream, thought it actually happened."

Kagome wondered just when she fell asleep. She was going to have to ask someone, hopefully not the brooding Taiyoukai. Maybe Souta would know? She turned and saw that Sango was getting her gear on. Perfect. Kagome arose slowly, as to not wake her son; she made her way to her best friend's side.

"Eh, Sango?"

"Hai?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I was going to patrol some. Come with me, I want to speak to you privately and he can still hear us," the last part was said in a hushed whisper. The two young adults made their way towards the woods. Kagome slapped herself avidly to make sure she wasn't dreaming and she wasn't.

"Kagome tell me exactly what happened to you in your world."

"Well Inu-Yasha came there was a fight, I got hurt, and the injury made my transformation move rapidly, it wasn't supposed to happen until after my birthday. Then Sesshoumaru out of fear of me dying gave me his blood to save me, I passed out woke up and came here."

"Anything else, there seems to be something that is bothering you?"

"Damn you Sango and your intuitiveness! Your right, I had this dream and it's been grating on my nerves."

"What was the dream about?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, I can see why you would dream about him."

"What do you mean Sango?"

"I'll tell you later he's eavesdropping."

"Oh, well then I really shouldn't tell you the dream."

Sesshoumaru was irritated by the tajiya, damn her and her meddling ways. How could she blow his cover, he wanted to know what the damn dream was about, especially since he was in it. He needed to know what that dream was and he did not know exactly why he needed to know. He would find out sooner or later, after all he was a selfish man and he got what he wanted no matter what stood in the way.

"I'm scared Sango. I'm scared that the people I care for will abandon me, Sango."

"Kagome, we won't leave you. Why would you think something like that?"

"It's part of what's happened to me. I think it also has something to do with the jewel!"

Sesshoumaru had now masked his aura and was listening quite intently to their conversation. He knew that with her change came different abilities but what were they? How could he find out?

"Shhh!"

"What?"

"I think he left, but I'm not sure. Either that or he's hiding himself."

"Higurashi, Kagome." Even though he wanted to know, he knew it would be wrong for him to find out this way. After all he wanted her to trust him. Kagome and Sango jumped at the sultry baritone voice, Sesshoumaru had scared the royal shit out of both of them. "Your kit is looking for you."

"No he is not, I left him sleeping, what are you playing at?" Kagome strode over to the mighty Western Lord and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Where is Rin by the way?"

"She is with the _other 'miko's' _sister." Did Kagome hear sarcasm and slight resentment towards Kikyou coming from Sesshoumaru? Yes, yes she did. "Why do you ask bitch? Do you not believe that this Sesshoumaru is capable of keeping track of an eleven year old ningen?"

"Humph! I'm surprised you can even keep track of yourself let alone a little girl. I'm going to Shippou and so help you god that he is truly in need of me, if he isn't you will be one sorry daemon."

Did she threaten him! He, Lord of the Western Lands, yes she did. Oh that bitch is going to pay.

"Listen here bitch; know your goddamn place before I kill you for your insubordinate attitude." Kagome did an about face and went to Shippou who was indeed looking for her.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?"

"I got into an argument with him. Come here, sit on my lap." Shippou did as he was told. "I have something to tell you." Kagome looked around Inu-Yasha was not there, he was with Kikyo. Feh, whatever, and Miroku had wandered off since her screaming. "My transformation isn't done and I really don't know what I am."

"It's okay, you're still my mommy." Kagome began to cry, that was what she feared the most, losing her son. Sesshoumaru stood silently watching and the demon exterminator held her weapon of choice, Hiraikotsu, waiting for what was to come. She knew Sesshoumaru heard them, the look in his eyes told her. No matter how stoic he was, he always had a special look for Kagome. She took notice of this several times but did not mention it to her best friend. The time was now; at least that is when Sesshoumaru was not lurking about them. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

"I was afraid of not being accepted. I was trying to avoid the topic completely by training harder but the time came. I tried to tell at least you and Sango before it happened but it did and I was scared that neither of you would still love me, but you do."

_Sesshoumaru. Why couldn't that dream be the reality of things?_

Sesshoumaru hated it when anyone cried and before him knew what he was doing; he knelt beside the miko and brushed away her tears. Her eyes were so beautiful, so full of life and joy, yet they would weep. She was an enigma to him, a puzzle he had to solve. He was not going to let that idiot of a brother destroy something so radiant. Sesshoumaru drew his hand away only to have it caught by her tiny one.

"Sesshoumaru?" Had she seen compassion in his eyes, even so it was just for a moment before the mask returned. He let out a small growl, for her to get the hint and let go. "Thank you... I know you know."

When she said that it felt as if Buddha himself fell from the sky to land upon him, his face faltered, how did she? Know?

Inu-Yasha returned that morning around ten in the morning to find an annoyed Sango, a battered Miroku, a still sleeping Kouga, a perturbed Jakken chasing after a hyper Rin, a large pissed off Taiyoukai and a changed Kagome…

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"I changed."

"Well yea that's obvious as fucken hell but into what?"

"I was destined to transform into this, and thanks to YOU and your brother meddling with things neither of you should meddle with I was altered into this. Thanks, a lot; it was great of you to do this to me. Make my life a crap load harder than it is."

"Gomen nasai, Kagome."

"Oh fuck you and your apologies."

Kagome left Inu-Yasha where he stood to wake everyone, who was not, up for their ritual of food, practice, getting injured, food, and sleep. She walked straight over to the sleeping form of Kouga and woke him up by kicking him in the ribs. He awoke with a start, staring up at his attacker. His jaw dropped.

"Kagome?"

"What happened to you?"

"Oi vey… go ask Inu-Yasha."

"Okay… but damn girl, you look good. Want to be my woman?"

"No Kouga I do not want to be your woman."

Kagome and the rest of the posse began their day with rigorous training. Kagome's swordsmanship skills had improved greatly since she first fell through the well. Especially since a certain Taiyoukai had taken it upon himself to teach her. Inu-Yasha along with Kouga stood in a distance watching them all prepare themselves for the battle of a lifetime. Inu-Yasha was a bit jealous that his brother was so close to the miko. So he decided to interfere by coming up from behind Sesshoumaru to disarm him.

"What do you think you are doing half-breed?"

Sesshoumaru gracefully spun on his heel capturing Inu-Yasha's arm in his hand.

"Nothing you fucking asshole. Why don't you lighten up Sesshoumaru and maybe even remove the tree that is rammed up your ass?"

Inu-Yasha snatched his arm and hand away from his brother's grasp.

"Inu-Yasha can you for once in your life behave, we unlike you are taking Naraku seriously. For all we know he can end up slaughtering us all and here you are acting like a jealous puppy. Grow up and leave us train."

"Shut up! Stupid wench," Inu-Yasha said the latter in more of a whisper than anything. He knew that the priestess would sit him in oblivion.

"Inu-Yasha, SIT!"

After being sat and laughed at by Kouga, Inu-Yasha decided that it would be wise to leave her and his brother alone. Especially since Sesshoumaru had that 'I'm going to kill you' look in his eyes.

"You have improved, miko."

"Kagome, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me, can you remember that or is that too difficult for you?"

"Do not condescend me miko, for I can kill you without a second thought."

"Yea, un huh, real romantic there buddy," Miroku wished he had not said that when he saw the red bleed into his eyes. Sesshoumaru was going to have him some monk ass.

"Do you wish to die today? I could easily arrange that for you if you want monk." Sesshoumaru at that moment was choking the hell out of Miroku.

"Hey stop that dumb ass." Kagome slide in between the Taiyoukai and Miroku, she began to roughly push against Sesshoumaru's hard chest.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Separating the toddlers, that's what I'm doing."

"I, Lord Sesshoumaru am not a toddler."

"Yes, you Lord Fluffy are but just a puppy."

"Listen wench, you have no right to say that to me," Sesshoumaru forgot about the monk for Kagome had his full attention. Miroku took this opportunity to sneak off to where he would be safe from harm. "Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a mere mutated ningen."

"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Bakazarus, I personally do not enjoy your pathetic attempts at insults." She hit a sore spot; she got herself pinned to a tree being held by a steel grip. "Th-at's right. Kill-me. That's the on-ly thing you can do. Bastard."

"You try my patience." Sesshoumaru let go of her now bruised neck. She began to heave and then caught her breath.

"What patience? You have patience, right where? Can I get its autograph?"

"Listen bitch, apparently you have lost your mind. So I shall overlook your incongruity and forget that this ever happened." Saying this Sesshoumaru began to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't," Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm rather forcefully and turned him around. "You and your idiotic brother continuously call me anything you fuckers damn well please but do I? No, only now do I mock you both because I'm sick of being called: bitch, woman, ningen, miko, and girl. I have a name and if it's too difficult for you and your brother's tiny minds to remember it then write it down on you mother fucking hand!"

"Watch your mouth, woman."

Slap.

Kagome actually slapped Sesshoumaru, and it was hard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare, he was shocked to say the least but showed nothing on his face and she was furious. So furious that a light emanated from her body, she began to glow a dark shade of red and blue. From far away the light would seemingly look purple. Kagome's eyes glowed too and for once in his life Sesshoumaru stood down. This was not a battle that he wanted in for. She was engulfed in a very strong aura.

"Kagome," asked Sango. Sango came to the realization that her best friend was losing control of her new found self.

_So this is part of her change, she has been more than just a bit aggressive lately. I wonder what else she is capable of since her change, this transformation to whatever the hell she became really made her powerful. Will she still be the same Kagome once she has changed completely, full of love and life? I guess we will have to wait until it's over. Maybe this fight with Sesshoumaru put her over the edge, unleashing all of her powers… That's probably it, damn jackass always being so stuck up. But he is good looking, what am I saying? The man is godly in appearance…_

Sesshoumaru was staring at Kagome, for some reason he couldn't get his eyes off her. Her scent was changing, it was driving him crazy, and it was not like this before. So the previous change was only physical, now she was changing spiritually. He had to do something.

_What is happening to her? She looks like she is in a large amount of pain… _

Sesshoumaru took a step forward while everyone else took a step back. No one but he, Shippou and Sango knew what was going on. Sango picked up Shippou and put him on her shoulder while tugging Miroku who grabbed Inu-Yasha who clawed Kouga. So it became a chain of daemons, a half breed and humans trailing away from supernova like aura. Sango thought to herself that Sesshoumaru had lost it completely, since he was actually getting closer. That he did, he was now less than an arm's length away from Kagome. His skin felt like it was on fire and yet he continued his approach. His face held a slight grimace at the pain he was undertaking. He wanted, no needed to get closer to her. He just had to touch her in some way. He leapt forward wrapping his arms around her.

_Wait arms? My arm, it's back but how? Her, she did this but why?_

Kagome felt the strong masculine arms wrap themselves around her but she could not stop what overtook her body. It was too late, he had pushed her too far today. She knew this was the end of her life as what she once was. She did not know what was to be the future; maybe this would help them fight Naraku? His arms were steadfast even though his sleeves were being burnt away as well as his haori. He figured that in a few more minutes he would be completely nude but he could not let her go. He did not know what possessed him to hold onto her like this. His grip tightened and he pulled her flush against him, she did not have to go through this alone. From where Sango and the rest stood the view was of Kagome being held by Sesshoumaru and both were completely engulfed in flames.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?

Kagome looked down to a very naked Sesshoumaru. His body was not only latched onto hers but it was completely lacking clothing of any kind. She did not notice that her clothes had too been incinerated.

_Do not think perverted thoughts… Do not think perverted thoughts…_

"Gunn," Sesshoumaru slowly wrapped his tail around them both. "Kagome, you're naked too so stop staring."

Speaking of which his eyes, slowly descended to make sure of it. He was right of course.

_Her skin is so warm… she doesn't smell bed either… well she never smelled bad… so smooth… and silky… how I would love to- what am I thinking? Where did that come from? She is a miko… no… can not… must not._

"What?" Kagome looked down to see her own tanned skin. She began to try to get away from Sesshoumaru's hold, her efforts were fruitless. He just tightened his grip on her as she squirmed against him.

Kouga, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were shocked at the sight before their eyes. None could believe that the Lord of the Western Lands was buck naked holding on to a once before ningen. It must be a sign that the world was coming to an end.

"Kagome stop moving. Stop moving woman!"

"I have a NAME YOU ASS-"

Sesshoumaru used his mouth to muffle her unnecessary noise. She was way too close to his ears for comfort. This action left a very red faced Kagome.

"Can you not yell? You forget who is currently covering your naked body."

"You… you kissed me…"

"No, I muffled your screaming."

"No, you kissed me."

"Listen to my words: this Sesshoumaru did not kiss you."

"Un huh, you just wanted a freebie. Jerk."

"Freebie?"

"Yea like Miroku over there, you're a lecher goddamn it!"

"Do you wish to die?"

"Hentai."

"Apparently you do wish to die, this Sesshoumaru can easily grant your wish."

"Why do you always refer to yourself?"

"Because I am royalty."

"So that means you can walk around sounding like an idiot?"

"You really try my patience."

"I know its fun to pull your strings. You're so uptight anyways, you need to relax and have some fun."

"Kagome, if you ever slap me again that will be the last day of your life. I swear that to you, also if you continue to mock me I will be forced to hurt your person."

"Mock? Who said I was mocking you? I never mock anyone, just stating facts."

"Facts and where do you get these facts?"

"Observations, I observe and analyze before I decide to make an assumption about anyone else, unlike some people or should I say daemons?"

"You accused me of being a hentai. Is that not an assumption?"

"No, it's because you kissed me. Therefore you are a hentai."

"You do not make any sense woman."

"Do not call me woman."

"Kagome, are you two moving from there to get clothes or are the two of you just going to stand there all day in the nude?"

"Sango's right we should get something to wear."

"I am not moving, ask someone to bring us clothing."

"You do it."

Sesshoumaru began to growl at her and she just laughed. Kouga and Inu-Yasha's jaws had fallen to floor; Kagome and Sesshoumaru were having playful banter. This is truly an oddity.

"You two must be crazy. Anyways I'll get you both some clothing. Kaede must have something for you two to wear. She'll find this to be interesting."

The rest of the group left the two in the woods. They began to laugh amongst themselves at the predicament those two were in. Neither could move lest they wanted the villagers to stare. With them gone, Sesshoumaru relaxed his grip on the girl. She could now breathe more freely.

"Could I ask you something, Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it now?"

"Why did you hold me?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not have to answer that question."

"Sure you don't but I do want to know what possessed you to hold onto someone who was on fire. I was wondering maybe you are crazier than I thought."

"That is not the truth. I held onto you because you needed to be held. Your clothes were deteriorating. Therefore I protected you from the pervert houshi."

"Yea right, that's a lie and you know it."

"You dare call me, Lord of the Western Lands, a liar?"

"Hai, I do because you obviously are. Why the hell would you care if Miroku saw me naked?"

"He is a lecher; he deserves not to lay his eyes upon your virginal body."

Kagome, blushed a furious shade of fire engine red, he cared about her. In his own special Sesshoumaru way but he cared.

"You care."

"Nani?"

"You," she gabbed him in his chest with her finger. "Care about me," she then pointed to herself, all done for emphasis. Maybe with his age he was beginning to lose his hearing?

"Not necessarily. It could have been just-"

Kagome stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. She was going to change the future, it was her life. Even if it meant her death, she did not care. It was time that she took control of things, besides he was not growling nor did he pull away. In fact he purred?

_Is he purring or is that a rumbling noise? It is definitely not a growl but what the hell- Oh Kami, is that his tongue? Yes, yes it is…_

_Sesshoumaru's thoughts:_

_Why is she kissing me? I thought that she hated me? I guess that even I can be wrong. This feels… nice… right…_

Sango found them making out, instead of saying anything she left the clothing next to them. Kami did Sesshoumaru put any man or demon to shame. She began back to the village when Inu-Yasha came into her view, she tried to distract him but to no avail. He ducked left and rushed past coming to a dead halt at what he saw. Sesshoumaru was kissing Kagome why would he do that? Oh this bastard was going to pay! Sesshoumaru and Kagome sensed Inu-Yasha and his angry aura. Sesshoumaru whipped Kagome behind his back. She noticed on the ground the grab that Sango had acquired for them on the ground very close to Sesshoumaru's foot.

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck do you think you are doing you goddamn mother fucking son of a bitch bastard!"

"The last time I checked dear incompetent brother, neither you nor anyone else have claimed her. She is free to mate with whoever she pleases and it just so happens that she would rather be with the better brother."

"You arrogant piece of shit!"

Kagome had nicked the kimono and hakahama, and was put it on behind Sesshoumaru using him as a shield. Once she was clothed she gave Sesshoumaru the clothing that Sango had brought for him. She ignored Inu-Yasha that is until he called her a whore.

"You stupid mutt!" Kagome choose that time to kick him in the shin and sit him. "You ever call me that again and I will purify you. Besides why do you care? You have Kikyo and we never had anything more than a friendship. Are you trying to get your cake and eat it too? It's not going to happen not in a million years!"

Kagome stormed off to the village, she began to jog then burst into a full run. She was a blur to human eyes.

"Wow, she's fast."

"Faster than you hanyou. That reminds me," Sesshoumaru turned sharply to his right grabbing his brother's throat and slamming him into a tree. "If you ever insult her in my presence I will kill you and it will be slow _brother._"

Sarcasm and venom seethed from his mouth with the words he knew would bother his brother. This was a great start for a day. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and left his brother slumped against a tree to go back to the village. He was going to have her, whether she wanted it or not. Sesshoumaru got what he wanted, always, and he wanted her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome surprised Sango by sneaking up behind her and lifting her off the ground. Both girls began to laugh at the circumstance. Kagome felt like she was on top of the world, nothing could go wrong, right?

_**.To Be Continued**_

Kurai's Korner:

Word Count: 5,247

Haha the editing daemon has struck again! I will vanquish all that seems unworthy!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Mouth

**Disclaimer**: Read the previous chapters.

**_M_outh**

Kagome:

Their eyes were watching, where did this start? I would not be able to say the time or place. Everyday is the same, since I've changed. It's been a week; my mother was shocked to say the least. In the end she still loves me so none of the whispering and pointing bothers me. All I could do was wave goodbye to who I used to be and move on with who I am. It's easier said than done, especially in Japan. I can't go out without hiding my features. Sesshoumaru has been extremely over protective of me lately as well. He is treating me like property; do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars. I guess that's what I get for kissing him but he kissed back. Ugg, why do guys have to be complicated?

Crap he's staring at me.

Stop that.

… Okay I guess he won't. Kami is he gorgeous… drop dead sexy with those eyes and that body. That body, naked like the day he was born. Sweaty and panting… whoa what the fuck am I thinking. No no no! Bad Kagome! Do not think of him in that way. Do not. Although it would be nice to see him naked again… no! Great now I'm blushing and he is freaking staring at me. What is that? Is he smirking? Son of a bitch! He is so kawaii though.

Sesshoumaru:

I wonder what she is thinking of. Is it about me? It must be she smells of arousal and she is looking at me and blushing. I still got it after all these years I can still make any woman swoon. It is because I am Lord Sesshoumaru of all the female hearts and loins. I want her loins. Her kiss. Her embrace. Her love. What am I thinking? Love, pah! No one would love me.

"I have to go home; I need to see my mother. When I get back we will battle Naraku."

"Alright Kagome, I'll miss you," Sango gave Kagome a bear hug.

"As will I," Miroku hugged Kagome and went to grope her. Instead he received a much burned hand and began to wail. Sango and Kagome began to laugh at his cries.

"Be back in four days," stated Inu Yasha.

"Umm, no. This might be the last time I have with my mom. I'm coming back in a week."

"You are going back through the well?"

"Yes."

"Take me with you, woman."

"Back to the derogative names, Sesshie-sama, I thought you grew past that." Kagome said as she started to walk away.

"Where the hell are you going," Sesshoumaru asked in a growl.

"Home, I thought that it was clear."

"Hey wait! You live in the ground Kagome? How the hell do you pull that off?"

Kouga almost had a seizure; he didn't know that she was from another time. With the Shikon No Tama nearly completed, time was of the essence and Kagome made a difficult decision to waste some of it. She had to see her mom and at least tell her goodbye. Kagome had an uneasy feeling of the impending duel; she did not want to be right either. Some one was going to die, but who would it be?

"I live in another time."

"Do not mock me."

"I am not mocking you. I really do come from another time."

"Prove it to me."

"Kuso, fine! I'll show you, but you," she points at Sesshoumaru. "You are a pain in my ass, hold onto like last time."

"Agreed."

"Once we are through you'll tell we left because our scents will be gone. I don't know if this will work again. I think we got lucky before but hey the worse thing that can happen is that you fall on your ass." Kagome had a strong feeling of Déjà vu, Inu Yasha disappeared to find Kikyo.

"Shall we, Kagome."

"Yes, we shall."

Shippou, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Rin followed as Sesshoumaru and Kagome made their way to the well. All the while Kagome felt uneasy. She and her convoy made it to the well's side.

"Okay so hold onto me. At the count of three we both jump."

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her and held onto her.

"One," Kagome tensed at the sudden pressure. Was he nervous?

"Two," they both leaned to the side.

"Three," and then there was a blue light surrounding them both. They arrived at the other side unscathed. Sesshoumaru leapt out of the well and with Kagome in his arms.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I believe that this Sesshoumaru is going to be very sick."

"Sesshoumaru," and she got to his side and held his hair. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… fine."

"Alright, let's go talk to my mother," Kagome chirped.

"Fine."

"You obviously are not okay."

"It feels like I've done this before," Sesshoumaru was weary of his surroundings.

"You have…"

"Yes but that is not what I meant. It is a different feeling of repetition."

"Me too…"

"Let us go before something happens."

"What would happen?"

"Anything is possible so come on."

They entered Kagome's home to find her mother cooking oden. This was way too weird for Kagome to relive. She went to her mom and gave her a huge hug and a kiss.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too sweetie, hello Sesshoumaru."

"Hello Higurashi-sama."

"Did you know you are rather handsome, Kagome have you told him that?"

"Umm, where is Souta?"

"He's in his room, playing some new video game. I think its Final Fantasy X-2; there are these girls on the cover."

"Wow, you actually started paying attention to the titles!" Souta burst into the room and hugged his sister; he looked at her ears and began to play with the right one. "So I'll be like you in seven years?"

"I don't know, your father didn't say anything about you. You might though so don't rule it out completely, your father took a lot of secrets with him when he died."

"Do you know?"

"I don't know Souta. Where's grandpa, I have to warn him before he tries to place his ofudos on Sesshoumaru."

"Ofudos on me?"

"Yes, my grandfather will obviously know you are a daemon and will try to purify you, remember last time I warned you before. He forgets things, for like a week he continuously tried to assassinate Inu-Yasha. He'll probably try to kill me as well."

"…"

Kagome left the kitchen to find her grandfather, leaving Sesshoumaru and her family in her stead. She smiled to herself the thought of Souta questioning Sesshoumaru about everything was funny. Knowing her brother as she did he would ask Sesshoumaru to show off and knowing Sesshoumaru, he would.

"Jii-san?"

"Kagome, you return!"

"Yes, but not for long."

"Come here Kagome; give this old man a hug!"

Kagome complied with her grandfather's request. Sure he was senile but he was still her grandpa. She told him of Sesshoumaru's presence and not to try anything. They both made their way to the kitchen arm in arm. That's when she heard it. The familiar sizzle; she was going to hurt him. Kagome lifted her grandfather and left him in the kitchen and ran to where Sesshoumaru and her brother were standing. In the small wooded area behind her house in a clearing, there stood Sesshoumaru with his poison whip.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"He asked me to prove that I could produce poison with my claws."

"Souta, go to the house."

"Yes, Kagome-sama," Souta left with his head down.

"You can not do things like this here."

"Pray tell me the reason as to why I can not?"

"Well first off there are way too many humans around and someone might see you. Secondly what if my brother got hurt? I would have to kill you."

"And you believe that you could possibly stand a chance against me?"

"Yes, yes I do. Unlike you, I could care less if I die in the process. You on the other hand have so much more to lose. I in relation, have nothing but honor and family; that I would protect with my life."

"You are wise beyond your years."

"I may be, but no one can know everything."

"You have the gift of foresight."

"That means shit. The future is undecided and it is those who believe in destiny that have already dug their own grave: they close themselves off from all other possibilities. Are you like that Lord Sesshoumaru? Do you believe in destiny?"

"No, I do not. If this Sesshoumaru did then he would not be where he stands now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"None of your concern, my brother is here."

"Fuck, why the hell is this happening? Why did he come here? Wasn't he with Kikyo?"

"Yes he was I smell dirt and death around his scent."

Sesshoumaru made to move only to be held stock still by Kagome's steel grip. It wasn't because she was stronger than he but because he did not expect her to be so strong.

"We are to wait for him here?"

"Yes, I would rather keep him away from my family. You know how he's been."

"Good choice, stupid mutt. I'm going to let out a growl to catch his attention, he'll come. He always does come." Sesshoumaru let out a small growl that he knew his brother would hear and follow. As predicted by Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha found his way to them by the growl and scent.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here?"

"Fuck you."

"Watch your tongue brother."

"Fuck you too, you backstabber."

"Wait a minute what the hell is your deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yea, your deal, your problem, your issue."

"You are mine and he's trying to take you from me."

"Inu-Yasha, you can not own what you never had," snorted Sesshoumaru.

"Back the hell up, first of all you go off with Kikyo ever night and day and evening. Secondly I have no romantic feelings for you and third since when was I a slave?"

"You traitorous bitch," Inu Yasha began to get angry. "He's my brother, my brother!"

"I think your mental man. You know nuts, crazy, so what if he's your brother we had nothing!" Kagome was getting more than irritated. Sesshoumaru took a step back to watch, he wanted to hear his brother be insulted by a woman.

"I saw him and you, kissing each other. MY BROTHER, MY OWN BROTHER KIKYO!"

"I AM NOT KIKYO, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Kagome snapped this was the last straw. She was not that dead bitch and did not want to be mistaken to be her. She punched him in the stomach and then sat him.

"Baka yameroyo Inu Yasha! I think he might be confused."

"Mukou ike, Sesshoumaru!"

"Nande kuso? I am not her! Just because we share a part of the same soul does not mean that I am her or that she is me! We are two completely different people! What is your fucken problem?"

"Yariman." Inu Yasha got up and was glaring daggers at them.

"Urusai, gaki!"

"You'll pay for this." Inu Yasha threatened to his brother.

"No I won't, you will."

"Inu Yasha why don't you grow up, can you for once act your age instead of behaving like a pup?" He chose to respond with giving her a hard slap, the inside of her check was bleeding and her face. "Chikushome!" Kagome collapsed against a tree; she couldn't move he broke her spine.

"You are right you are not Kikyo, you are sentako itay and she isn't." Sesshoumaru was a blur he had Inu Yasha's neck before Inu Yasha could even inhale.

"Kuso shite shinezo, brother. Omae o korosu, hizoku."

"Sess-shoumaru, why?"

"You hurt her. Should there be more reason?"

"You are a bastard."

"And you are a waste." Sesshoumaru's fist met Inu Yasha's face. Sesshoumaru broke Inu Yasha's nose and it bleed quite freely. Sesshoumaru squeezed Inu Yasha's neck more and he thrust his fist into Inu Yasha's stomach. "Mark my words, you ever lay a hand on her again and you shall lose your life."

"Fuck you." Inu-Yasha scramble to a standing position. "Why do you care so much, huh?"

"That is none of your concern, hanyou." Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome who was healing herself with her miko powers. Inu-Yasha left for Feudal Japan. "Are you well?"

"No, I am not well. I feel like crap."

"I can help you heal faster." Sesshoumaru's thoughts were among the gutters and he felt a heat radiating off certain areas. Her shirt was slightly opened and he could see her assets. Enough to make him want to rip the shirt off her.

"How?"

"Umm, what?"

_**.To Be Continued**_

Author's Blurb:

Oh yea while writing this I was listening to Poison, an awesome band from the late 80s and early 90s, so if the chapter seems tre sexy it's because of Bret Michaels voice. Hehe... I've been listening to 80s hair bands all week… I think I have a problem!

Baka Yameroyo don't act stupid

Mukou ike fuck off

Urusai, gaki Shut up, brat

Jii-san slang for grandfather

Yariman whore

Nande kuso what the hell

Chikusohome son of a bitch

Sentako itay flat chest/ ironing board

Kuso shite shinezo Eat shit and die

Omae o korosu, hizoku I will kill you, one inch boy. Sesshoumaru says this to Inu-Yasha in reference to his package. I thought this was great and it wouldn't have been that great if said in English.

I know of at least five different ways to tell someone to fuck off in Japanese its great!


	5. Stand Off

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim ownership what now biznaks? Inu Yasha is not my property. I do however own the fluffiness in the chapter, bwahahahahahaha!

'Head like a Hole' is property of Michael Trent Reznor of Nine Inch Nails. drools

**Stand Off **

"Well Sesshoumaru?"

"Well what?"

"Were you not going to show me how to heal faster?"

"Yes, I was thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"Nothing, you can use your miko energy and concentrate it to heal your spine. You should focus on that before these petty cuts."

"Wow, thanks for stating the obvious."

"Listen, bitch, don't give me attitude."

"M'kay, asshole but was that not what I was doing?"

"…"

"What were you thinking? Whatever it was made you forget what you were going to tell me."

"…" Sesshoumaru looked away from her face.

"YOU ARE A LECHER!"

Sesshoumaru cringed when she screamed. He did not think that our little Kagome would catch on to his unclean thoughts. He was silently berating himself for making it obvious. Now he had to think quickly before she would try to do something stupid.

"Kagome, you are injured."

"What is with you lately and stating the obvious?"

"No this Sesshoumaru is reiterating the facts. If you make any quick movements it will worsen your condition. Also if you dare scream again into my ear, I will find it quite easy upon myself to kill you."

"Oooh, I'm so bloody scared. Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill a helpless girl with a shattered spine. Like she can run from him or defend herself." Kagome was seething as she snarled out at him. Her body was beginning to engulf itself in her natural flame. Sesshoumaru took a step back and pondered what would happen once the fire cooled down. "Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands picking a fight with not only a girl but an incapacitated one at that, I really think you have a problem. So does your brother. I think he's bloody blind and you, your just fucking mean."

"Watch it bitch."

"See proving my point of you being an asshole. Always with the use of derogative terminology towards me and every other person you chance upon." She began to get up, she felt fine. The best she ever felt in her entire life and she was going to give him hell. "You as of late have been staring at me with eyes that belong to Miroku. Why? Tell me now or I will be the one killing you."

"My theory worked."

"Your what? Wait don't change the topic here mister!"

"You see I thought that if I irritated you enough, you would be consumed by the fire within you and since you are a miko, your flame should heal you. It worked out perfectly; you are so easily irritated by name calling."

"…bloody jerk… you did and said all that to work me up."

"Precisely Kagome, besides you do look rather attractive when you are mad."

"Wah!"

"Yes, Kagome, I find you to be attractive." With that Sesshoumaru closed the distance betwixt them. Kagome shuffled backwards nervously with Sesshoumaru's proximity. "So attractive that I will make you mine. Mine and mine alone, Kagome. To do with you as I please, when ever I please." Kagome blushed like mad. "Even this …"

Sango and Miroku were arguing over who would hunt for today's dinner. Sango wanted to do it but so did Miroku so this was an issue. Suddenly in the midst of their argument Inu-Yasha appeared with a sullen look on his face.

"What's wrong Yasha?"

"Kagome, she… she's with _him, _the bastard."

"Who, Sesshoumaru? Why do you care that she is with him? She isn't yours." Miroku was being annoyed by his hanyou friend's possessiveness.

"Yes she fucking is!"

"No she isn't, she isn't Kikyo, Yasha you have to realize that." Retorted Sango who was equally annoyed, "you constantly compare her and ridicule her, so of course she's not going to want to be with you. Deal with it."

"Urusai, you don't know what you are talking about."

"Fine, you're right you're always right. Except when it comes to her and to my Hiraikotsu," with that she beat him over the head. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! You're not right, you don't own her and you should give up and let her be happy!"

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Miroku was nervous, Kami only knew when Sango would turn on him and that made him keep stock still. Shippou was sitting alongside Rin and both were watching with amusement as Sango repetitively whacked Inu Yasha with her boomerang.

"Sesshoumaru what do you think you are doing?"

"Shut up Kagome."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and hoisted her onto him.

Souta was running around helping his mother ready the preparations for their guest. Sesshoumaru was anything but average so they had to rearrange the living room so that he would have enough space to lie down. Souta was moving the couch when he saw Inu Yasha pop out of the well and watched as he ran for the woods the very spot his sister and Sesshoumaru where in. This was going to be interesting. Souta continued on his task and placed the kurumaru and yawarakaimoufu into place. Tonight was going to be a long one since he noticed Inu Yasha limping back into the well.

"Oi, Inu-Yasha, you okay?"

"Fine, Kagome is with that blood-thirsty tyrant."

"Who?"

"The _ketsunoana, _the burden of my life, my fucking older brother, that's who."

"You mean Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Yea, that prick."

"Are you staying?"

"Iie, I am not staying, besides I don't think after calling her Kikyo she would want me to anyways. Jamatane, Souta-chan. Tell your sister I said goodbye and tell me brother shikkeiforme_."_

"Why don't you like your brother?"

"Long story bro, but if you want to know, here is the jist. That asshole wants something that belongs to me and he's been trying to kill me for it. Now he's playing the part, as if he were the hero in helping us defeat Naraku."

"Oh, alright, well sayonara Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha jumped into the well and disappeared into the feudal era. Souta thought about Sesshoumaru and the way he looked at Kagome, there was something in that look. From his point of view Sesshoumaru wasn't all that bad as Inu-Yasha made him out to be.

"Souta what's taking Kagome so long?"

"I don't know mom do you want me to get her?"

"Would you please?"

"Hai, anything you want mom."

"Arigato Souta."

Souta left the house he shared with his grandfather, mother, and on the occasion his sister. His hair was shoulder length and tied back, dark baggy jeans hung from his waist. Souta had grown in the time that Kagome was fighting demons and risking her life to save feudal Japan. He missed his sister but knew that it was her choice not his. Her friends resided in the feudal era, not here. For being an eleven year old soon to be twelve Souta was very mature in his perspective of life. Souta made his way past the well and into the forest, he heard voices and Kagome screaming at Sesshoumaru. He laughed to himself, she could be so stubborn. She also got a bit scarier than before her eyes would glow like fire when irritated. He kept quiet trying to listen to what they were saying, a habit he picked up from his Jii-san. He peeked around the tree he was hiding behind and saw his sister, his role model, his super hero being … kissed by Sesshoumaru. Gross. So he wasn't that grown up but hey it's his sister.

"Kagome," Souta said in a little more than a hushed whisper. "Mom wants you and um, Sesshoumaru in the house."

Kagome began to blush a furious shade of red as her brother spoke. She was going to get Sesshoumaru for this.

"Umm, okay. Let's go then.."

Kagome freed herself from Sesshoumaru's iron grip and made to follow her brother back to the house. They bee lined to the house in utter silence. Once inside the three were bombarded with the scent of food. Oden, tonjiru, nikumanjuu, anman, amashoku, and sake, her mother went all out. Since she didn't have a clue what Sesshoumaru would eat. They all stared with wonderment, this woman could do anything.

"Mom, why did you make so much?"

"Well Souta, we have a guest and I had no idea what our guest would enjoy so I made a little of everything."

"Mom, really you over did yourself."

"Thank you Kagome."

"Higurashi-same, this was not necessary."

"And why would that be, don't tell me you aren't going to eat."

"No momma he's going to eat."

"Hai, it was just that you did not have to overwork yourself in spite of me. Arigato."

"Douitashimashite, it was my pleasure to do so."

Everyone including Sesshoumaru sat down to eat, traditionally speaking, they each sat on a cushion as it is customary in Japan when you have guests. Kagome was silently warring Souta over the oden and nikumanjuu, Kagome was winning. Souta found that the tonjiru was easily acquired from Jii-san omitting Kagome's interference. Sesshoumaru, unlike the siblings was eating quite properly and wondering how he got himself into this mess. The once silent struggle became an audible strife of grunts. Kagome used her chopsticks to intercept Souta's konnyaku and then his amashoku. Souta returns fire with usurping Kagome's anman. This was not a pretty site and Mrs. Higurashi was giving each death glares which they ignored. Sesshoumaru noticed this struggle and used his tail to restrain Kagome, to which she glared daggers. Sesshoumaru's response was a low growl that only she heard. She thus allowed her brother to eat in peace with a slight blush gracing her face. Sesshoumaru laughed inside at her antics, she really was a light among the pitch. Once everyone finished their meal, Kagome promptly stood and began to collect the dishes. Souta took suite and followed his sister with a handful of dishes into the kitchen where she was already with lightening speed washing the wares. Souta was impressed, he turned around to finish getting the plates when Sesshoumaru waltzed in with them. He was after all trying to win over Kagome's mother. Sesshoumaru was no fool to the workings of a mother's mind, this would mean he would have her favour.

"Thanks, man." With that Souta dashed upstairs to his room to continue his Final Fantasy quest, after all Yuna, Rikku, and Paine would not find Tidus without him.

"You are to sleep down here."

"I understand."

"Why?"

"I have told you the reason already."

"But I want to know, why me? Out of all the women chasing after you, why choose me?"

"Because you are the only one that is not chasing after me."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Hai?"

"You're in my way."

"Gomen nasai." Sesshoumaru side stepped out of Kagome the Plate Typhoon's way.

(a/n I know cheesy Trigun reference)

"Why are you so cold?"

"Don't make me laugh, Sesshoumaru."

"Nani?"

"Well _you_ are asking _me_ why I am so cold. You of all people in the world."

"And this should surprise you why?"

"Because if I am cold than you in contrast are an iceberg."

"…"

"Goodnight."

"This Sesshoumaru is not finished talking to you."

"Well this Kagome is." Kagome made to leave but was halted by a rather large and fluffy appendage.

"What do you plan on doing with Naraku?"

"I plan to put an end to a means."

No you can't take it

No you can't take it

No you can't take that away from me

No you can't take it

No you can't take it

No you can't take that away from me

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I will stop him no matter the cost Sesshoumaru. No matter the cost, even if that means my own life."

"Is that what you truly wish?"

"Yes, it is."

"And when you sacrifice yourself, what then? What of those you leave behind? Those who love you and care about you?"

"Those who do not exist."

"Stupid girl! You family loves and adores you, if something where to happen they would be heart broken."

"They would also realize that I made my choice."

"What about Shippou? The kit you raised as your own. What of Sango, Miroku, and Rin?"

"What of them?"

"What about me?"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Miko if you have not come to the realization that I care more for you than I let on then you are truly dense."

"I plan to stop him either way."

Head like a hole

Black as your soul

I'd rather die than give you control

Head like a hole

Black as your soul

I'd rather die than give you control

"That is fine but do not do something that would mean your death. Naraku is a conniving being who would kill you the moment he has the chance to."

"I know this, which is why I plan to use that same conniving mind to bring about his demise. Kagura has agreed to help us."

"And you trust her?"

"Yes, for she does not wish to be his slave. She wants her own life, not this pathetic excuse of an existence."

"Be careful, think this through. I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself by any means."

"So be it."

Bow down before the one you serve

You're going to get what you deserve

Bow down before the one you serve

You're going to get what you deserve

With those words they parted Sesshoumaru to the awaiting cot in the living room and Kagome to her burgundy room. Tomorrow they would leave and fight the battle, in hopes of winning the war.

_**.To Be Continued**_

**Author's Blurb**:

2,749: words in total.

7 pages

**Glossary**:

KetsunoanaAsshole

Jamatane : See ya later

Shikkei : a very rude way of saying goodbye

Sayonara : Good Bye

Kurumaru : Blanket used to cover over like a comforter

Yawarakaimoufuwarmblanket

Oden : Japanese Hodgepodge… includes daikon radish, fish cakes, boiled eggs, konnyaku (yam cake), and more. These ingredients are simmered in kelp-based stock for hours. It is usually cooked in a big ceramic pot at home. Oden goes good with Japanese sake and cooked often in winter.

Tonjiru : Pork miso soup with vegetables.

Nikumanjuu : meat bun

Anman : with anko (red bean jam) filling

Amashoku : Sweet bun

Douitashimashite : Your welcome

Read and Review.

Ja ne,

Kurai


	6. Light

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha ... Which means I do not own Sesshoumaru! NOOO! It can't be true, no Sesshoumaru! Damn it all to hell!

**L**_ight_

Dawn. The sunlight poured in from east, a gentle red hue cast its self upon the land and his form. He stood watching and waiting against a tree. "Foolish girl" the thought entered his mind and would not leave. She was his after all, so therefore she could not be harmed, even by herself. His locks of pearl white swayed in the breeze and along his bare chest, this place was so strange to him. The smells, the heat, the way things looked, everything. It was a foreign place to him and yet familiar, as if he were here before.

She awoke to the morning dove's chirps. Long auburn hair streaked with white bands was plastered to her sweaty face and figure. The sheets were tangled about her body, she had had a dream. Bastard, bastard, why was he in her dreams? Why was that arrogant prick assaulting her even in her sleep? How could it be that the same man who had tried to kill her, affect her so much? Damn him!

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm not, go away."

"We must be going, get up."

Sesshoumaru took her rejection as an invitation into her room.

"I don't want to."

"Well you have to."

"Leave me alone, jackass."

"Listen bitch, we are leaving right now whether or not you want to."

He reached over and attempted to pull off her covers, she caught them in time. If not he would have exposed her form to the world. Her lithe nude form was tense under his stern gaze.

"Get up."

"Give me a minute. Get out so I can get dressed."

"Woman you try my patience."

She threw a pillow at his retreating back causing him to halt in mid stride. He was not pleased with her action. In a sharp quick move he turned and pounced on his prey. She let out a yelp that was muffled quickly by his deft hand. She was going to pay for her disobedience. He slammed her into her bed and straddled her form. She was going to submit to him, willingly or by force.

"Miko, what in seven hells possessed you to throw that at this Sesshoumaru?"

"I have a name."

"Answer my question bitch."

"I have a name."

Sesshoumaru began to get more than slightly irritated. He began to growl lowly at her.

"Ka-go-me, why did you throw that object at this Sesshoumaru?"

"Because for some reason my name seems to slip from your mind every time we seem to have a conversation."

"That does not give you the right to throw projectiles at me."

"What?" Kagome began to laugh at Sesshoumaru.

"What is so amusing?"

"YOU, you're funny!"

"How am I funny?"

"Kami lighten up, you try to pull of my sheets, I throw a pillow at your back, then you straddle me and now I'm supposed to what? Apologize? That's not going to happen."

"…Kagome, do not-"

"Do not what? Irritate you? Sorry bub, but you are in my room inside my house, therefore MY rules!"

"Really and do you believe that you can overpower me?"

"Yes, I do in fact."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I have my ways."

"Nani?"

"Sesshoumaru, did anyone any one ever tell you that you have the most amazing golden eyes?"

"No, what are you getting at?"

"It's called a compliment Sesshoumaru."

"I know what it's called but why are you doing it?"

She began to run her hands through his ivory locks.

"Your hair is so soft too."

He began to purr at her ministrations and leaned his head against her collar.

"Are you purring?"

"I do not purr."

"Yes you do!"

"No I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with his two can play this game. He delved his tongue into her partially closed mouth. He allowed his hands to wander her form. He knew what she was trying to do, distract him to escape. That was not an option; no one leaves his presence without his permission. Kagome broke free from his lip lock:

"…I'm naked, get out!"

"This is supposed to faze me?"

"…you HENTAI!"

"…bitch…"

He went on to continue his assault on her person; she was to be his but to no avail. She managed to evade him by lifting her chin and hands. He took her hands and held them in one of his above her head and the other to make her face him.

"Sesshoumaru, are we not leaving?"

Thank the gods for previous engagements!

"Yes."

His lips trailed down her neck.

"Should we not get going?"

"It can wait." His free hand was traveling down her side.

"Demo the others are waiting for us."

"They can wait." His hand was getting dangerously close to her thighs.

"Sesshoumaru get off of me."

"No."

"Sesshoumaru, please get off."

"You smell wonderful." Said hand was on her thigh now.

"Sesshoumaru." She began to become nervous.

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared of you; it's just that your hand and you've been … doing things."

"This does not please you?"

"Not when I have more important things to do."

"So it's duty before happiness." Sesshoumaru lifted himself off of her; he adjusted himself and walked over to her dresser. He grabbed a shirt and tossed it at her. "So eager are you to walk the valley of the dead… even when you have not treaded upon the path of the living."

Sesshoumaru left her room feeling rejected and bitter.

"Sesshoumaru." She spoke his name in a hushed whisper; he truly did care for her. A solitary tear escaped her; she was too determined to defeat Naraku to realize that although she would be the bringer of great elation to the people of Feudal Japan she would also be the cause of her friends' despair. The bastard was right but she could not back down, not now. Not when she could almost taste victory.

Kagome quickly dressed herself and left her room to find Sesshoumaru. On her way down the stairs she trips on Buyo and stumbles into the living room where she steps on Sesshoumaru's tail.

"Gomen!"

"Clumsy girl!"

"I said sorry!"

"What's going on?" Kagome's mother walked in from outside.

"I stepped on his tail."

"Why did you do that?"

"Not on purpose I tripped on Buyo, he was on the stairs, and I ended up stepping on his tail."

"You poor thing you!" Mrs. Higurashi embraced Sesshoumaru tightly. "I've been stepped on by her before. I know it hurts."

"Mom!"

"What it's true, you would think not from your size it wouldn't but it does. It's the truth."

"… Well we are leaving for the well today."

"Okay, so when are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Well you are both eating before you go," with that Mrs. Higurashi left to commence breakfast.

"Umm, is that alright with you Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry."

"You are forgiven."

"I feel bad though."

"Forget it."

Kagome could tell that he was not in a good mood, even if his face was a mask of nothingness, she could feel his pain. She had mistaken it for when she had stepped on him but the pain was in fact deeper than that. With her transformation she now held the ability to sense what others were feeling even though she wished she could not.

"Sesshoumaru, does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Your tail."

"No."

"Then why are you in pain?"

Mrs. Higurashi finished with her assembly of pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit and various juices. She was used to preparing meals in advance since she never knew when Inu-Yasha could come over and devour her household, Buyo owed her his life, damn cat.

"Kagome, Souta, Sesshoumaru, food."

"Coming!"

Sesshoumaru stood up an walked towards the dining room entrance.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome was left behind while Sesshoumaru and her brother entered the kitchen. What did she do?

**_.To Be Continued_**


	7. Darkness

**D**_arkness_

**K**agome was lost in an entourage of thoughts, each one assaulting her. Her perception of emotions had risen after her transformation, wave after wave of raw feelings beat against her being. Her knees buckled as she wept, tear after tear fell from her eyes.

_How did it come to this? Why can I not control this? _

Sesshoumaru bolted from where he stood, he smelled her tears. Angry at himself, he took her into his arms.

"Kagome?"

She didn't answer.

"Kagome, answer me."

Still he had no answer.

"Kagome, Kagome," Sesshoumaru bent her form into his while he placed his tail under her for support. "Kagome what is happening? Answer me woman!"

Kagome couldn't answer; her emotional stress was too strong. This made an unnerved Sesshoumaru, how could she not answer him, Lord of the Western Lands? This was not acceptable, not even from her. Alas his face betrayed none of his emotions or thoughts.

"Kagome, I have endured much insolence from you but now is not the moment to prove just how stubborn you truly are for I lack patience and I assure you that you are trying it."

Kagome knew if she didn't say something soon he would blow up, not in her house even if it took every ounce of energy she had she would not let him.

"Sssssss"

"What is that supposed to mean woman?"

_What is wrong with her? I've tried everything to make her talk even if it meant hearing her talk on and on about having a name. Yet I receive nothing from her except a hiss… something is wrong. Could it be that I caused this to propel?_

"Kagome are you upset? Nod your head up and down if you are."

At this Kagome began to violently shake her head in response.

"Is it from what happened earlier?"

Again she shook her head.

"That's all? Kagome…"

"Nnno," the ocean of emotion began to ebb.

"Then what is it?"

"It's… it's nothing." Kagome stopped crying after ten minutes of bawling out.

"Do not tell me that it is nothing. Nothing would not have you crying so hard you couldn't even retort to my cajoling. Nothing would not have you immobile, it's the change. Is it not? This has you spiraling out of control and you stupidly want to go fight Naraku, your most powerfully nemesis. Are you out of your mind? You are at a disadvantage. If you fight him you will die."

"Sesshoumaru, please don't do this to me. Not now not when it's so close to being a reality. A world without Naraku, do you know how long I have wanted this?"

"Four years Kagome and I have wanted this for over a century but not if it means losing you. Even if I have to subdue you I will not allow this."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome's eyes widened with incredulity.

"I am not sorry Kagome," with that Sesshoumaru clonked her out.

Mrs. Higurashi heard the row betwixt the two and smiled to herself, her daughter had found her match in stubbornness. She could easily believe that her daughter would sacrifice her life without second thought to save the world, even if it were not her own world. She was her mothers' daughter because after all Higurashi, Amaya was stubborn herself.

Sesshoumaru set down her limp body on top of her bed; he then covered her with the comforter. She to him looked impeccable in every sense. He needed the feel of belonging; she certainly made him feel it. She was the flame in the dark, his little firefly, his love but she did not know this nor would she. At least not until the time was right. Sesshoumaru in his lifetime made many rushed decisions but this, this was not to be one of them. This was a time sensitive matter and he would ruin this, not for the world. She would understand, eventually she would see it from his perspective.

Sango could not believe Inu-Yasha's ignorance. It seemed that as the days past them by that he would grow in ignorance. Miroku seemed to become a genius in comparison to Inu-Yasha but she could not help but notice that even though he acted like an ass, he cared. Inu-Yasha cared about Kagome but Sango knew that he was confused and hurt. Kikyou had really done a number on her foul mouthed friend so did his brother's coldness. Inu-Yasha whether he would openly admit it or not, loved his brother and admired him in the utmost. Inu-Yasha was a child deep inside and did not know how much pain his brother experienced. Sesshoumaru out of fear kept his brother at bay by his steely attitude but inside he would do anything to protect him. Sesshoumaru did his best to make his brother stronger, his method albeit strange actually worked. If it was not for his constant meddling Inu-Yasha would never be able to even withstand one of Naraku's attacks let only the entourage they would most likely experience and Sesshoumaru knew this. Although she knew little of the brothers past, she knew from observation that these were in fact to be truths. Sango smiled to herself and glanced over to Miroku who was staring at her, he did look handsome in the firelight.

Miroku watched as Sango sat by the fire in a pensive state. She was deeply emerged in her own thoughts to realize anything, he could grope her right now and get away with it but what would that gain him? The answer to that would be nothing and he knew it. Miroku loved the dangerous woman who sat across from him. He would do anything to protect her but could not, would not, act on these emotions. He did not want to cause her any pain that is why he anticipates the battle with Naraku so fondly, he wishes to rid himself of the dreaded curse bestowed upon him by Naraku before he proclaims his undying devotion to her. To him her body, mind and soul were a temple meant to be worshipped with the utmost tenderness and love. Even though he was a lecher by nature, he did in fact have a heart that could be broken even if it were slightly jarred. Miroku was a hopeless romantic on the inside. Suddenly he noticed her look at him, she was beautiful.

Inu-Yasha sat upon a branch looking out into the vast expanse of nature. He sat there questioning his life, his motives. Was he right about his brother? He hoped not, he truly did not wish it to be true that Sesshoumaru was using Kagome. He tried what he thought to be a fail proof plan to protect her. He knew now that he did not love her but did care. At first Inu-Yasha was confused about how he felt towards the young miko but now it was crystalline clear to him. He did not love her but would die to protect her. He owed her his life that for a fact he would return. Inu-Yasha could not fathom the idea of his brother actually stooping as low as to use an innocent bystander, not even in childhood would Sesshoumaru get that dirty even if it was for something he truly desired. It was possible that he was wrong and that Sesshoumaru did in fact care about her, maybe even love her. He decided that he would apologize to her and Sesshoumaru as soon as they arrived. He could not continue living knowing that he hurt and betrayed his best friend and brother, even if that betrayal was only a farce in hopes of protecting her from Sesshoumaru. She did not need protection from Sesshoumaru. She needed him to be there for her as a friend and he was not being that much of a friend lately. He needed to reform and to reevaluate what was truly important to him.

From Shippou's perspective everyone seemed far away, he recently became good friends with Sesshoumaru's charge Rin. She was an energetic child and just what he needed. Shippou was still a child after all and needed a play mate, Inu-Yasha was not to be trusted with this position. Shippou missed his adoptive mother very much he could not wait until her return even if her return meant that they would all go against the greatest evil in the era. He wondered how Kagome and Sesshoumaru were getting along if at all. He would not be surprised if Kagome came back by herself and told them that she had purified Sesshoumaru. In fact Shippou actually believed that to be the case, she had killed the Lord of the Western Lands and had to go into hiding. This was not good, not good at all. This if true meant that he would never see his mommy again and that could not be had. It was at that moment that Shippou decided that if Sesshoumaru could go through the well so could he and that was his very plan. Shippou carefully and quickly made his way through the woods to the Boneaters' Well, once he arrived at the well he had to climb the up its side. Shippou looked down into the darkness knowing that if this did not work that it would take him a very long time to leave the well. Shippou counted to himself and held his breath as he jumped in, blue light twirled around him and then nothing. Shippou looked around the well was the same did it work?

Shippou began his trek up the side of the well. After a few hours Shippou had finally reached the inner rim of the well. With all the energy and strength he could muster he pulled himself out. This was not his home; he had entered Kagome's time. Shippou stuck his nose out to smell where Kagome or Sesshoumaru were but the only scent he could recognize was Sesshoumaru. Maybe he had killed his mother, if so the bastard would pay. Shippou stealthily snuck around the temple grounds to where Sesshoumaru's scent was the strongest. Shippou from a crack in the door watched as the great Lord of the Western Lands sat beside a very beautiful woman, weeping slightly. Even his tears were regal. Did he realize the tear that spilled from his left eye or was he so used to ignoring his feelings that he failed to notice?

"Shippou…"

Shippou jumped at the sound of his baritone voice, he was caught and would be in deep trouble if he ran away now. So Shippou decided wisely to heed his call. Shippou slowly entered the room looking away from Sesshoumaru and his mother. Did she die?

"What are you doing here Shippou? Were you not to stay with the others? Have they not been caring for you? Or is it that you could not possibly wait one more day until our return that your patience ran away from you."

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama but I was worried. I thought that she had killed you and that was why neither of you were returning."

"Hmm, how is Rin?"

"Rin is fine; she and I are friends now."

"That is acceptable."

"What is wrong with her?"

"Who Rin, nothing that I know of as for your mother several things are wrong with her. None are fatal, at least not yet."

"Is she sick?"

"No she is in perfect health of body and mind. Her stubbornness and selflessness is what is going to be the end of her."

"Oh… Sesshoumaru-sama could I ask you something?"

"It depends on the question whether you receive an answer or not."

"Do you love her?"

"…"

"… Please don't kill me."

"I am not going to kill you but you should really mind your mouth."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I should have never asked."

Both Shippou and Sesshoumaru halted their conversation because Kagome began to move about on the bed.

"Shippou… what are you doing here?"

"I was worried momma. So I decided to try and see if the well would let me through."

"The well allowed you to pass without my assistance... that is strange. There's something wrong if the well allowed you to pass. If it allowed you to pass then anyone can. Oh no, that means even Naraku could pass if he wished!"

"Kagome is there a way to prove your theory? It might be possible that it allowed Shippou to pass because of his connection to you. He is your son after all, even if it is not by birth."

"Maybe you are right but what if you are wrong and I am correct. If my theory is right then Naraku can waltz through time and destroy two eras instead of one. It would be my fault. I am supposed to protect both eras and I let this happen… I'm so stupid."

Kagome began to cry at her own ignorance and irresponsibility.

"Momma you are not stupid… it's the well's fault not yours."

"We have to check, we have to have someone pass through the well. SOUTA!"

Souta jumped at his sister's scream. He threw his controller to the side, Final Fantasy would have to wait, and ran to her aid.

"Kagome, what is it? What's up?"

"I need you to do something for me and yes it might hurt."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need for you to jump through the well."

"Umm, okay but I doubt I'll get to the other side."

"Just do it Souta."

"Okay I will."

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Souta and Shippou went out to the well house, where they would test the well to see if it would allow Souta to enter Feudal Japan.

"Now Souta I want you to count to ten then jump in. We are going to jump in after you."

"Alright sis, one, two, three…"

Souta counted to ten and jumped in, the well changed and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. This was not good, not good at all. Kagome ran into her house grabbed her bag told her mother that she, Souta, and Sesshoumaru were leaving. She explained the issue with the well and told her mother to seal it using Jii-san's ofudas. They left modern Japan and entered Feudal Japan to find her brother with Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome how did Souta come here?" Sango asked her best friend.

"It's the well. There's something wrong with it."

"It's allowing for anyone to pass," Sesshoumaru added.

"This does not bode well."

"Of course not you stupid monk!" Inu-Yasha heard and saw what just transpired. "Listen Kagome, Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry for what I said and did… it was immature and stupid."

"Wha? Inu-Yasha you're apologizing? Holy crap… this is a Kodak moment!" Kagome was in disbelief, Inu-Yasha grew up.

"Yea it is…" Souta could not believe that Inu-Yasha; foul mouthed Inu-Yasha apologized.

"Hey, hey I have my moments too. We need to make a plan, a strategy Naraku can not at any cost know of this. Souta it's best for you to return."

"I don't want to though."

"Souta you are returning to the other side." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

"I don't want to."

"Souta, go home Momma is waiting for you. Do you want her to worry? Souta you do it or I will hurt you, bad."

"Fine Kagome. Fine just fine."

"When this is over, I'll bring you back here. I promise you Souta."

"Alright."

Everyone said their farewells to Souta and watched him leave Feudal Japan. Kagome was at disarray, this was unbelievable. Why did her life have to be so damn complicated? Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou entered the village to visit Kaede to see if she had any ideas on how to regulate the well while Inu-Yasha stayed behind to protect it. When they enter the village they were greeted by Koga, Rin, Jakken, and Kagura. Kikyo was not far off, Kagome could sense her presence, this did not sit well with her. She did not trust Kikyo after what she did; she had sided with Naraku once who knew if she would do it again. Kagome entered the old miko's hut to seek her advice.

"What do I do? This can mean the end of us all."

"Hai young one but do fret not there are ways. It may mean that ye will never see your loved ones again though."

"I can not have that."

"Then I be at a loss. This is the only method I have knowledge of."

"There must be a way. Where there is life, there is hope. I shall find it."

"Speak to the Lord of the Western Lands young miko. His libraries are vast and ye might find that which ye seeks."

"Hai, arigato."

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be," and with that Kagome left the hut.

Outside Koga and Kagura had left to help Inu-Yasha. Miroku and Sango went to seek for their supper and the children played under Jakken's surveillance. Sesshoumaru stood like a sentinel outside of the hut waiting for her to leave so that he could take her to his domain. First the well then Naraku.

"Well Kagome, are you prepared?"

"You heard."

"Of course. I do have ears after all."

"Well then let's go."

"Do you wish to tell the others?"

"She will tell them."

"Then we are off, hold on to me."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome held onto Sesshoumaru in a tight hug, she knew he was faster than Inu-Yasha. They would arrive at his citadel in no time. Sesshoumaru smirked as she gripped his shoulders when he set off, even though it was not his usual method of traveling he wanted to run there. He needed to vent his frustrations some way and at the moment this was the best way he could think of.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived at the castle in a matter of moments. He swept through the halls quickly with her on his shoulder to the library to research his records, books, and scrolls. If there was anything there they would find it. His library held many secrets many manuscripts that even he could not decode. This was going to be a task that they would overcome together. The saying goes that two heads are better than one but between them they had four, she was the most intelligent being either than himself that he has ever encountered. They began their search in the southwest section of his library where the majority of his occult books were located.

"Sesshoumaru come here… look at this. Do you believe that this could at least temporarily block entrance?"

"Yes… it could work, but look at this. It's a protection enchantment, what it would do is that it would make the well impossible to be seen by those with ill intention."

"That's good but this one is a mirror hex. It repels anything, if enhanced it could just pop out whoever goes in."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." One of Sesshoumaru's serfs had entered the room.

"What do you want Akiko?"

Akiko was beautiful, at least Kagome thought so. She was a tall, lean ne youkai.

"Well if you do not mind I have brought you and your guest tea."

"Very well then."

"Also if neither you nor the Lady mind, I have a suggestion."

"Go ahead."

"Combine them."

"You may leave now."

"Hai." Akiko bowed and left the library to stand by the door to hear if they would take her suggestion.

"Wow, you could have said thank you."

"Hmm and you could remember your place."

"It's funny that she said that, I was thinking it. She is right you know it would work better combined because if he somehow broke one spell the other is back up."

"Yes I know."

"Let's go then."

"You have it all committed to mind?"

"Yes and I know what we need."

_**.To Be Continued**_

Kurai's Korner:

Words in the chapter: 3241

Ne youkai- Mouse demon

Haha I'm lame (because I wrote corner with K).

* * *

**RESPONSES TO THE READERS: (ALL CONSOLIDATED INTO ONE CHAPTER)**

I removed them from previous chapters because I posted this story on as well under the same pen name. There I can be much more explicit than here, since here my account will be frozen if I'm found out.**  
**

Always Smiling: No it's not a dream this time, next time Ill give a warning. LOL! Sorry.  
Kmkoolj2010, KAJULANI020792, RosieRose, and InuFanJinx: Thanks for the support you guys are great! P.s. Don't die RosieRose I would feel so bad!  
Demoness of the Black Wolves: It's great to know that I'm not the only hentai. Man the things I thought up involving him… HE IS ONE SEXY BITCH! I really want to go and actually wander the streets. The last time I went I was trapped inside an eighteen wheeler in some loading dock, I really want to visit again but I have to wait till vacation time. I'm attending college full-time this fall. Part-time was getting me no where and I want to graduate soon.  
Gurl-of-togas-older-son: OOO! Slurpees! Maple Syrup! Awe man, you make me want to go even more. Maybe I'll move there. Thanks a bunch! I love ancient Egypt and I know a lot about Greek Mythology but that pretty much it about the Greeks I know more about Italy's history, prolly because I'm part Italian. I'm teaching myself Japanese it's kind of hard but with watching anime in Japanese and listening to the Pinsleur cds I'm getting there. As for the wonderful insults I found this awesome website with it. If you want I can email it to you. Hehe! Sit him again!  
Inugrldemon: Thank you for the love!  
bluediamond-hime, kmkoolj2010, ThEfFAnGeL : Thank you so much!  
Fire Red Pheonix : its okay we forgive you. I've been busy too, classes, homework, work, deadlines, projects and all this good stuff.  
gurl-of-togas-older-son : I will, ha-ha yea we do have some good looking men but… ha-ha never trust Italian men. They are all very sneaky. Well all men are sneaky. LOL!  
Always Smiling : Yes, yes, there's a point behind it, you'll know later on.  
BeckyJoe3689 : Thank you  
: LOL! Don't worry my mum listens to NIN, Megadeth, Live, Seether, Marilyn Manson… too many to write here. She sings along with the music… Mums are strange creatures.  
inugrldemon : I did, lol!  
Demoness of the Black Wolves :Will do and thank you. So Ontario here I come, on the back of my wonderful steed! Tally ho Nightmare!  
DAYLE-CHAN : Wow, thank you very much!  
Pao : Thanks man, I appreciate it!  
Always Smiling: Thank you! It came to me while I was working one morning. So I began to type at mach 5! LOL!  
Inuyasha'sMYLover: Thanks I try my best for you guys.  
Demoness of the Black Wolves: Of course it's platonic!  
Ladyglendora: Thank you! It's going there, although not too fluffy because Sesshie is not your average romantic: -bam- Kagome got hit over the head and now he's dragging her to his lair... I can see that actually.  
Erena G.T. Rose: Thank you! By the way what's the G.T. stand for?  
InuGirl5000: Thank you and yes Naraku is going to make an appearance.

FluffysSexyLady: Thanks for the support!  
Demoness of the Black Wolves: I updated just for you : )  
hybridmiko Thanks, that means a lot to me.  
inugrldemon Thank you! Something will happen her birthday is not that far away. Hehehe.  
Fire Red Pheonix I did to add suspense. I had the other chapter typed up but I didn't load it as a chapter. It just chilled in my documents for a few hours.  
Kagome-Sano's grl I know! I know! Naraku shits himself everytime I walk into the room. Hehehe!  
Always Smiling: I feel giddy to make you feel giddy. So happy that you like it so far. I hope you won't kill me or stop reading for the dream part...  
dark ruler of hiei Thanks, I didn't think it would go over too well. The reason why she likes darker colours is because it's a sign of her change and her maturity level not that pink isn't a great colour. It's just that pink is usually associated with a girl, I wish to portray her as a woman in her own right.  
Gurl-of-togas-older-son: Yes I love it when she sits him! IT's the best. I wish I could do that to people, sit- bam. I can only wish though. OOO! How do you like Canada? I went there once and really liked it even though I went to the industrial part of Quebec. I like Canada because well 18 is the drinking age and there's so much history like Winston Churchill. I'm a history buff I like to read about history, watch documentaries and well visit historical places and find the history of others. I'm into a lot of things history isn't the only thing.  
Always Smiling: Hehehe! I think of it too a lot in fact… I'm a lot like Miroku when it comes to Sesshoumaru. I want to put in this whole pervy shower scene with him in it but I think that'll just be way weird. They should make a movie and in it Sesshoumaru's clothing continues to mysteriously disappear. It would be great, I'd buy it.  
Demoness of the Black Wolves: She chose to make her future instead of having it planned for her. Hehehe, by kissing Sesshoumaru. I would like to kiss Sesshoumaru instead but alas I'm not in Inu Yasha.  
Kita : Thank you and yes I know demon does not have an a, but in my opinion Sesshoumaru is not evil and does not persistently torment all who surround him that is why I used a variant of the word which means exactly: An inferior deity, such as a deified hero. (Not being a bitch) Oh yea in which chapter did you not understand the Japanese dialog?  
Amber's Arrow : Yeppers, since Sesshoumaru is technically a dog and well dogs are EXTREMELY loyal animals his natural instinct is to protect what he "owns". Why do I say extremely in capital letters? Well I have three dogs each one although different from one another (they have their own personality just like people) have protected me and my family. If you treat a dog like shit it'll bite you one day. That day will be the last you will ever see that animal. It also depends on the breed; Huskies while they are not vociferous can and will attack someone. Though they are not vicious like other breeds they are powerful, second to the Mastiff. Crap I'm off on a tangent sorry…   
Fire Red Pheonix : Yes! Would you like to join me in overtaking their company?  
Ladyofthewest15 : Thank you… I hope it's not too fluffy though…  
DAYLE-CHAN : Thank you! I told them good… I think I scared the operator. I don't make promises… but I can assure you all that Shippou will never die in my story, he's so small and fuzzy he can't!


	8. Dawn In Darkness

**D**_awn In Darkness_

"**Life is not meant to be perfect**"

-Carlos Gershenson

**K**agome recited in her head what she knew would seal the well off at least from people who intended to use it maliciously.

_"Creature of cloth thou art,_

_Creature of flesh and blood you be._

_I name you, Naraku._

_No more shall you do me harm._

_No more shall you repeat false tales._

_No more shall you interfere in my life, nor in the lives of my loved ones._

_By the power of the Gods and by my will, So mote it be!"_

_Draw an invoking pentagram over the poppet._

_Now take the ribbon and begin to wrap the poppet like a mummy,_

_leaving no space unwrapped._

_"I bind your feet from bringing harm to me._

_I bind your hands from reaching out to harm me._

_I bind your mouth from spreading false tales to harm me._

_I bind your mind from sending energy to harm me._

_If you do so continue, let all negative energy be cast and reflected directly at you!"_

_Tie off the ribbon and hold the poppet in front of the mirror while you visualize all negative energy this person has sent to you being reflected back at them._

_Wrap the poppet in the black cloth and tie with another length of ribbon._

_"Great Mother, I have bound this person_

_from harming me and my loved ones._

_By the powers of three times three_

_By Earth and Fire, Air and Sea_

_I fix this spell, then set it free_

_Twill give no harm to return to me_

_As I will, So mote it be!"_

_Let the candle burn out while the poppet sits at its base, then take the poppet and the remains of the candle far from your home and bury it deep in the ground or toss it in the ocean and walk away without looking back._

_**BANISHING OIL**_

_-1/2 oz olive oil 7 drops pepper oil (add cayenne pepper to olive oil if you wish)_

_-10 drops peppermint oil - or peppermint essence from icing part of a grocers plus olive oil._

_-12 drops of rue or rosemary oil. You can add rue or rosemary to olive oil and put in a warm place for 3 days and strain or buy the essential oil._

_-Some crushed black peppercorns_

_-15 drops of pine oil or some pine needles stepped in olive oil for 3 days in warm place and strained._

_Or pine essential oil. One obsidian or black onyx stone or a small black pebble._

_Blend together in an eggcup and put in a clean brown or dark medicine bottle._

_Some of these oils are volatile. Do not anoint yourself with Banishing oil. You could burn yourself._

_Wash your hands after using. Charge the stone or stones used after adding it and focus on the person and your intent pouring in energy and emotion. As you dress the candles you make them your magical tools. Charge again as you massage away from you massaging in banishing oil from middle to the ends of the candle_.

_Okay check, I know this… hopefully well enough. I wonder if I could just buy the damn thing from an occult shop. I need a mirror too, well that's easy at least. _

Kagome was so deeply in thought she did not noticed herself being hoisted up into the air by a pair of strong arms that is until the mouth that belonged to the arms spoke to her and it said:

"Kagome, are you prepared to leave?"

She was shocked out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yes."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her face and wondered just what the hell was going on in her tiny little head. Women, he figured, were always someplace else. Kagome seemed to be in her own little world, not a care about what was going on around her. He knew otherwise, at least he thought he knew otherwise. He took hold of her wrist and dragged her out of his library, where she had been religiously chanting to herself the appropriate way to remove evil entities. Deosil, widdershins, deosil, widdershins, she walked in circles stopped abruptly squeaked and would run back to the tomb that lay not ten feet from where she first began. Sesshoumaru began to worry about her mental integrity. Maybe with all the youkai she has killed off in the last few years she lost a bit of her brain in the process. She was powerful even before she was changed and now afterwards all that power bestowed on her might have sent her off the edge. It could very well have been the case. In many cases where people have too much power they begin to lose their minds, power can be very dangerous if not well cared for. She could very well lose it completely in the next couple of days because of it. Kagome might as well be donning a Messianic complex. She did think, rightfully so, that the world would crumble without her intervention, that is why after years of verbal abuse she stuck around anyways, she knew she was the world's last hope.

But why was it that the world's only possible willing saviour had to suffer so much? Kagome was not well informed on the role of being the saviour. She did not realize that with great power came great responsibility, she did not want to see that because of her unbidden talent she was forced to have it tough. What better way to be prepared for the worse than to be put through it? Why would you want to save thousands of people if you have never suffered an ounce of pain? Why would you go through the fires of hell for peace if you have never encountered war? How would you appreciate a bird song filled morning if you did not have a shitty blood filled night?

It is not possible, even if unfair. Evil would not exist if it were not for good. No one would be able to tell the difference. She would not be considered a pure creature with her healing capabilities if Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection, did not exist. The people of Feudal Japan needed to experience the blood thirsty Naraku to appreciate and comprehend her and her group of allies. That even as diverse as they are, still aiming for what would best benefit Japan even if meant losing their lives. If they did not have Naraku then how else would they prove to the masses that not all youkai are evil, that women were not useless? It would not be impossible but it would be difficult. Peace would not exist without war. One is needed for the other.

Good and evil though are perceived differently through one's own eyes. For even though Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Rin, Shippou, Jakken, Kanna, Kouga, and the rest of Japan thought that Naraku's actions were in fact evil, Naraku himself believes otherwise. He honestly believes that his actions are not evil, that he is doing a recherché thing.

Decisions, implications, beginnings, and endings, the path to evil and the path to good are the same it all depends on which door you open. The left or the right, the one in front or the one in back, in the end we all meet the same fate. Who are we to dictate the sleight difference between the actions of one and the actions of another and deem which goes to heaven and which goes to hell? Have we not all committed sin? Have we all not fallen prey to temptation? Yes we have. Kagome knows this. She knows that no matter what decision she takes someone will end up with the back fire. The laws of Karma, what you put out there in the world, will eventually come back to you in some shape, way, or form. That is why she does not judge people the way others do. That is why she shows compassion to even the lowliest demon, in hope that one day that demon will remember that it was a human girl who saved her or his life and not slaughter the human child in front of her or him. Although the human part of Kagome at least physically has passed, she continues to feel an unyielding compassion for the world around her. This is her weapon of mass destruction. This is her unbreakable sword of justice. This is her zantetsuken. Her ultimate defense, all of this lays within a simple ten lettered word.

**._To Be Continued_**

Kurai's Korner:

Okay the spell above is real, yes it can work no you shouldn't use it frivolously. Zantetsuken, if you haven't figured it out already it's from Final Fantasy VIII well the others have it as well, VI and VII and probably the others I don't remember, but more specifically VIII when Odin comes and kills the enemy in one move. He slices them in half and boom no more monster and woo hoo experience points! Unfortunately Gilgamesh kills Odin and then takes his place where Gilgamesh is a strong mofo, it still sucks that he killed Odin because well Odin was AWESOME! He rides a fucken six legged horse! Anyways off topic. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Yes it's not after all the others and yes I'm now probably pissing you guys off but I thought that this would help understand my Kagome and little bit more of the story line. Why because I have a HUGE surprise in store. Muwahahahahaha! There will be another chapter added before the story goes on and it'll probably be before The Dancing Queen so that chapter will be back to 12 in the end. Thank you. You guys rock a camel's ass. I don't know what that's supposed to mean either.

Oh yes good news, if I do well on my Psychology final I'll get an A in that class I got a B in English and will more than likely have a B+ in history or an A. As for math I'm happy with a C… LOL I don't see the point of math. It won't play a major role in my career anyways. I love you guys. Keep on Rocking!

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Shimmer

**S**_himmer_

_Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome._

-Isaac Asimov

**S**esshoumaru held fast to Kagome as he leapt through the dark night, her auburn locks entwined within his moonbeam hair. The moon did not show its face tonight which meant that his brother held a human form. This was not good for the hanyou; in his current state he could not protect himself let alone the well. The well, what an enigma, it like the girl who emerged from it was a complete mystery to him. This was not to his liking; neither should be a mystery to the Lord of the Western Lands. The damn well was in his land and yet he knew nothing of it. The well was an elusive thing; it appeared to be average when it was far beyond begin just an average well. It was irritating to the Western Lord to know absolutely nothing about what was going on with that blasted well, if he could find the reason for the well's insolent behavior he could fix it.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you thinking about?"

"The well, it bothers me."

"It bothers me too, it never did this before but maybe you're right maybe it allows the people closet to me to go through it. Maybe it's just that but to be sure we should hex it."

Sesshoumaru glanced upwards to the sky again; the moon was trimmed in a hue of gold. This was strange as well, since moments before it was not even there. He had never seen this before in his entire life, what in seven Hells was going on here? Was it a change? Could all of these things ultimately be linked to one another? Sesshoumaru's mind was questioning life itself; he could not fathom what was causing these things to occur. Then his mind traveled to the girl he held, Kagome. They were linked and he held the key to open the proverbial door of understanding. If he were to find his answers he would have to find them within her. She whether she knew it or not caused the well to change its makeup. She whether she knew it or not caused for the full moon to come full cycle two phases too soon. Kagome had more power than he thought. He did the worst thing possible: he underestimated her. Kagome since her transformation grew in strength, speed, and in power. Her miko energy had grown causing her aura to enlarge; her aura now rivaled his. Her scent was marvelous, he could smell her before he even had her in his line of vision and he loved it.

Kagome wondered about the well while she held steadfast to Sesshoumaru. What could possibly be causing the well to react this way? Things have been changing ever since she transformed into whatever it was that she was, why did her life have to be so damn complicated. This is not what she wanted. She never wanted any of this. She wanted to live her life, a typical teenage girl from Japan but no she couldn't have that. She had to pull the wild card and be a miko. A reincarnated miko no less. This was ridiculous now the fate of the world rested upon her slim shoulders, how the hell did she end up in this position. Her life had taken a series of twists as of late. First defeating Naraku, second her transformation into some mythical creature, third the Lord of the Western Lands has decided to court her and last but not least the well, her well, is acting up, allowing all who enter the ability to pass through time. This did not bode well, Kagome felt as if the world was crumbling around her. Worse of all she blamed herself.

**M**eanwhile back at the Boneater's well Inu Yasha and the others encountered themselves a little situation with the well. Inu Yasha in mid fight against a large beetle youkai transformed into a ningen, this was not for the best. Inu Yasha almost lost his life in that moment; thankfully Kagura used her fan and ripped the youkai to shreds using the force of the wind. Inu Yasha's transformation was sudden; Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused, this should only happen during the New Moon, what was going on? Sango looked up to see the moon, it was there alright. Huge shining circular moon, white and wait something was off, the moon isn't supposed to look that way. Something was wrong and this was very bad news to her hanyou friend. This meant that they would have to protect Inu Yasha and the well from any approaching youkai. The already difficult task was made more difficult. Kouga went and tended to the large gash in Inu Yasha's side. Kouga was flabbergasted; he did not know that his hanyou friend could change into a ningen. This was a new development.

**F**ar away among the darkest trees in the enclave of what is now Kyoto laid an even darker establishment. The aura of this place was dark and domineering. The layer of Naraku, he was laying on what appears to be a couch of some sort looking at a mirror. Kanna in her eerily transparent way was standing before her 'father' holding the mirror so that he could visually eavesdrop on the gang of usurpers. Naraku's eyes intently stare of the contents of the mirror as his anger boils. He watches as his once faithful servant betrays him, her heart missing from its originally case. The time was now.

Sesshoumaru smelled the slight change in the wind. Something evil was stirring, with that knowledge alone Sesshoumaru hastened his approach to the village. The others were in trouble and he would be too.

"Kagome?"

**._To Be Continued_**

Kurai's Korner:

Not many revisions were done on this chapter but the previous ones yes, a lot of the grammar was messed up. So I fixed that, I obviously edited it. Ugg, so tired I should be studying for my goddamn Psychology chapter on child development test tomorrow and it is 215 am but I'm not I'm fixing this, why it bothered me. I do hope that you guys still like it. I hope I didn't ruin it for you. I hope it makes more sense. I hope I unno. My last Psychology test… I got a 94 oh yea I'm fucken smart! Finals are coming and I'm so fucken swamped I want to shove my head in the ground like an ostrich. I can not HIDE from the Finals. They are lurking about everywhere.

Please Read and Review.


	10. An Auburn Sutra and a White Line

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

**Warning: Sexually Explicit Content! You've been warned so if you don't like it you can take that flame and put it someplace else, someplace uncomfortable.**

**T**he Story of the Auburn Sutra and the White Line that Ate It

**H**ere goes nothing. I can't waste this. I just can't ruin this.

I don't know why, I don't know how, but I know that this is the decision I have to make. As if I needed him to tell me that the danger was impending. Like I needed to hear the screams of horror to know who introduced himself to the tiny remote village. As if I could not figure it out.

When we got there, there was blood; that dark syrupy red amber dripping down the dampened exterior walls of the houses that once providing shelter for the helpless villagers. Their wails, I could hear it from miles away and I do not believe for a moment that I will not hear them for the rest of my forsaken pitiful existence. I know that I have to stop degrading myself and my own capabilities but I can't help myself sometimes. I beat myself up more than anyone else could. Fire glowing red ambers lay in the place of where the temple once stood. Sealing the well would have to wait, it at the moment became second priority. As seeing that the bastard of Naraku and his deformed and deranged minions came and laid siege upon my village. The place I swore to protect from that zealous, self pretentious and megalomaniacal man. He was here; I could smell it and it stank.

I remember reading in one of my history books of a man who found pleasure in impaling his enemies. Vlad the Impaler that was the title he was given for the horrendous acts he did.

"Vlad III also known as Vlad the Impaler, Vlad Dracula, was born in late in 1431, in the citadel of Sighisoara, Transylvania, the son of Vlad II, a military governor, appointed by the Holy Roman Emperor Sigismund. Vlad Dracul was also a knight in the Order of the Dragon, a secret fraternity created in 1387 by the Emperor, sworn to uphold Christianity and defend the empire against the Islamic Turks.

One day, Vlad Dracula decided to cleanse his Kingdom of those he considered to be lazy and unproductive, those who suffered from illness, a handicap, or were simply born in poverty. He decreed that no one should go hungry in his Kingdom, and invited all the poor, unfortunate souls who tainted his concept of what society should be to a banquet in the great hall in Tirgoviste. Once he felt his "guests" had been well fed, not to mention drunk and complacent, Vlad made his appearance, asking them how they would enjoy never having to feel the pain of hunger ever again, or if they wished to never have to worry about anything ever again, to be without a care in the world. Of course, their reply was enthusiastic, so he obliged, ordering his men to board up the hall, which was then set ablaze. No one escaped. Vlad Dracula's treatment of his own subjects paled in comparison to the atrocities he committed against his enemies, and any who opposed him. On St. Bartholomew's Day, he impaled 30,000 merchants for disobeying trade laws, having their bodies left to rot outside the city walls as a reminder of what would happen to any who disobeyed him.

Rumors abound that Vlad also ate the flesh, and drank the blood of his enemies, often holding dinner parties next to the freshly impaled. He was very proud of his work, and anyone who showed disdain while looking upon the thousands of putrefying corpses would soon suffer the same fate. Vlad liked to arrange the impaled in circular patterns, the length of the stakes determined by the victim's rank; this way, wealthy, or powerful opponents would plainly see they were not above the law. Impalements were carried out in a variety of ways. During his reign, Vlad Dracula also had people decapitated, had their eyes gouged out, had them skinned alive, boiled, burnt, dismembered, eviscerated, or sometimes just physically disfigured for his own amusement. In one particular incident, Turkish ambassadors who had refused to remove their Phrygian caps in his presence were asked why they insulted him in such a manner. When they replied it was because their hats had to remain on their heads according to custom, he graciously honored their tradition by ordering their hats permanently nailed to their heads, never to be removed again."

I also remember how disgusted I was with this historical figure and of Hitler and his concentration camps. Looking at what Naraku did to these people, made both Vlad and Hitler look like saints. He ripped them apart and decorating the town with their innards. He found ecstasy in making children watch as he had his way with their mothers. He went berserk with the power he had over these people. Berserk can not even start to describe it. I searched in frenzy for my Shippou, for Sango, for Miroku, for InuYasha, for Kaede, and even for Kikyo and Kagura, I looked for Jakken and Rin. I couldn't see them through the veil of tears I shed. My hands shook furiously, the tiny hairs on my arms tingled, the hair at my neck stood at well behaved attention. I balled my energy, my purifying powers given to me the moment the Shikkon no Tama ripped itself out of my body, came alive within me. Building up as much pressure I could take. I began to purify myself and then I let it all go all of my inhibitions. I knew I shouldn't have because I never did before and I had no idea of what could happen but I did. I saw it as my only hope. I let myself go, I let myself go into myself and break. And I did break; it must have been magnificent to see. Like a giant human sparkler. Red, white, yellow, gold, purple, blue, and all the hues in between, colors all I saw was a rainbow and then I felt a surge of excoriating pain flowing throughout my entire being. I was on fire inside and out. Up until that moment I along with everyone else thought I was a faerie or something along those lines. Turns out I'm not. I don't know what I am because at that point when the pain came it was followed by scythes coming out from my forearms and hard steel like talons. I had armor built in body armor. That was what I saw and then I lost it.

I remember hearing Sesshoumaru scream my name at the top of his lungs; I remember seeing my wonderful crew alive and well but scared through my peripheral vision in the woods. I remember seeing Rin and Shippou being herded by Jakken, Kaede, and Ah Un. I remember seeing Sango slaying some creature just before she looked to her left to see me. I remember the Houshi, the lecherous, sex obsessed priest, opening his hand to let the hordes in. I remember seeing Kanna flee, Kagura using her wind attack against her master, I remember Kouga dropping to his knees and howling. Part of me died that night, Kouga's wail just rectified my theory that I wished he vetoed. Wolves and other canines howl when someone close to them dies, good dog. I saw Sesshoumaru transform in sheer fury and double timed his ass behind me, he was quick but I was quicker. I saw my target, I saw him raise his head and look at me. I saw his shocked expression I watched as my arm reached out and grabbed him before he could even blink.

I slammed him into the ground and Sesshoumaru halted leaving massive trenches in his wake. Giant, puppy pawed shaped trenches. Sesshoumaru probably, no more than likely thought I went kamikaze on his ass. Me the fragile Kagome, bum rushed the most hated, feared, and homicidal entity in existence. I guess that I made his and the other males in the gang heads reel with that notion. In that era women did not make decisions like that, in fact in that era women did not make any decisions. Sango was already looked down upon since she was a bounty hunter and I would be not only looked down upon but ridiculed for not allowing Sesshoumaru to handle it. Little did I know at the time but the other Taiyoukais were there as well fighting Naraku's army with theirs. I would become a celebrity among the youkai and mortal royal and not royal courts. At the time I didn't care, hell even now I don't give two flying fucks about what they say when they see me waltzing through town. I did what I did not for glory but for vengeance. I made an oath and I planned on keeping it.

Naraku managed to kick me off of him and stand up. He tried to tackle me but I clothes lined him. As he tumbled to the ground I swept up behind him and punched him in the spine sending him towards heaven. I jumped spread my wings and met his form in the air, where I impaled him with my talons. I was seething with anger. Later I'd find out that my eyes had turned completely white. I wonder what Naraku thought while I pounding the shit out of him, did he think that I was demon spawn or that I was divine justice? I prefer the latter of the two since I did it to protect the remaining villagers and my friends. He cried out in pain and said to me something that I will never forget.

"Out of all of the men that I have fought, you are the most worthy adversary."

Did he know?

His blood trickled down my fingers to the backs of my hands. I sent him reeling through a massive fir tree. Once he made impact I hurled myself at him with full force. My fist met his face and there was a crack and a severely dislocated mandible. He swung at me, used every spell he could on me, but nothing prevailed. There was no victory for him, not tonight. I gave in to myself, to my hidden identity. I relished in the pain I produced him. Again and again I punished him. Kicking him until he stood up and then to knock him down again. He was helpless and I knew it. I beat him until he begged for death, and even then I beat him more. I ripped off his arms and used them against him. At this Sesshoumaru appealed to the cries of my name by trying to withhold me, I simply knocked the wind out of him. I sliced off Naraku's legs with my newly acquired scythe. Then when his body began to go into shock and only then did I behead him. His head severed cleanly off his body rolled off the shoulders and to the ground where I slammed my foot into it.

Afterwards I lost consciousness, I know now that it was because Sesshoumaru used a sleeper hold on me while I was cackling maniacally. Apparently some time in the night Sango and Kaede cleaned me up. I had gashes from where Naraku actually managed to get to. I awoke in this hut to the bright light of the sun surrounded by faces that at the moment I can not distinguish.

"Kagome," asked a tiny voice from my immediate left.

"Hai," I answered, my voice was harsh and my throat sore. I had bandages covering my arms and one across my chest and face.

There was a knock, a come in she's awake followed by evenly paced footsteps.

"Everyone, out, now." The voice was sure, deep, melodious and silky. I needed to see who it was but I couldn't turn my head. It hurt too much even to blink.

"Who's there," I pleaded with the dismembered voice.

"What the fuck went through your head last night? Did you think I'd be impressed by what you did? Did you think for a moment that maybe you could have died?"

"Hmm let's see, thousands of things went through my tiny female mind. Did I think you would be impressed? No, I didn't, my actions were not meant to impress anyone. Did I believe it was possible for my demise? Of course, did I care? No, I made an oath and I am not one to go back on my word."

"You, you ostentatious woman, how you manage to infuriate me, it's as if you do it on purpose. Even that cocky little smirk of yours boils my blood!" At this remark I figured it was my Sesshoumaru. He's the only one here with a vocabulary.

"My, my, my, seems as if you like me."

"Like you? Kagome, I love you."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Slightly, yes."

"I love you, Higurashi Kagome."

"You do, and who do you happen to be?"

"…why must you play with me?"

"It's an honest question."

"Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru's delicate eyebrow furrowed just a bit.

"Well Sesshoumaru do you love yourself?"

"What kind of question is that supposed to be? Do you dare mock me?"

"Its simple yes or no and no, I do not mock you."

"Sometimes."

"Okay, good enough."

"Why pray tell have you asked that of me?"

"Well it's simple; if you don't love yourself there is no way you can ever love another."

"Nothing is ever that simple."

"Some things are, to kill or be killed, to live or die, or to eat or go without to eat another day."

"You and your blasted philosophy," exclaimed Sesshoumaru as he stomped his foot on the ground growing quite impatient with the girl on the bed.

"I amaze myself sometimes, too."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like I've been run over and then backed up on by a Mack truck, that's how I feel otherwise just peachy. Like I took a refreshing shower."

"I did not mean physically, you are trying my patience."

"Oh am I? And here I thought you had the patience of a chopping block."

"If you are not going to reply than I might as well leave since this Sesshoumaru does not enjoy in the pastime of wasting his time." As he spoke he lifted himself off of the chair his derrière had previously been firmly planted on.

"No," I sat up quickly causing myself only pain in the process and unraveling my bandages. I could not allow him to walk away so I grabbed his long flowing silver white hair and yanked him backwards onto the half of the bed I once resided on. "Don't."

To say he was taken aback is an understatement. His golden orbs looked into my fiery ones. His hand quicker than lighting reached to my head and grabbed a lock of my own hair and used it to bring my face to his. To which his lips reacted and locked on my own. He pushed me down on the mattress. His lips, soft as rose petals trailed down my neck to my nape where he stayed there for a moment nibbling on the flesh there. Then upwards in a frenzied dance of lust, did those lips take refuge upon my own again. I gasped and his tongue assailed my mouth. Our tongues danced in harmony. He tasted, like sweet figs. He probably ate a fig before I woke up. God I wanted him. I needed him. My hands searched around his shield of defense for an opening anything, a tear in the shirt, anything to touch him. I needed to touch his skin, his hard yet soft body. I couldn't help myself; he was more than appealing, more than attractive. He was Sesshoumaru, in love with me, and I can't lie, I loved him back. Even with all the crimes he has committed, I loved him back. Even with all the blood he's spilt, I loved him. His hands apparently had the same agenda as mine own since one had manage to remove my blouse. How did that get on me anyways? Sango, must have dressed me. His deft hands found their way to the back of my brassier; he managed to remove it without destroying it. Little did I know that he had managed to kidnap one to practice with. That must have been hilarious to witness.

I finally found it, the opening I longed for. His sternum was naked and his obi loose. Naturally I undid it, and molested his bare chest. His strong muscular and masculine chest, Sesshoumaru, the Japanese Adonis, perfect was an understatement. His mouth seized my nipple, his tongue swirled around it and he lightly dragged his teeth before nipping at it. I moaned and then there was a knock at the door. As a horny teenager caught in the act by her parents I whipped up my blouse rapidly buttoning the buttons and stood at attention. Sango let herself in. My face was Mustang cherry red. Sesshoumaru the king of cool, did not even budge, he didn't even bother to even try to conceal his previous actions. His shirt open, beautiful purple and white obi lay carelessly across the floor and he smirked at Sango's embarrassment.

"Un, um, Kagome… did I um, interrupt something?"

"No, not at all, what's up?" My voice squeaked out. Sango was anything but stupid, but she played along anyways.

"Okay, well, the villagers have finished preparations for a feast that you are to be the guest of honour at. The Taiyoukais of the East, North and South are here as well. Well you knew Kouga was here. It's going to be a really big deal so the girls and I went out to purchase something for you to wear. A traditional kimono, it's really pretty, it's really unique too. It's a deep yellow melting into red and pink with gold accents. It looks like what a princess would wear, anyways. That is what I wanted to tell you so I'll leave you now." Sango rushed through her speech and backed out like a rabbit avoiding a fox. Speaking of foxes, where's Shippou-kun?

"Kagome."

"Where's Shippou?"

"With Rin and Kagura picking flowers."

"Oh…" I began to make my way to the door but was stopped by a very solid form.

"Where do you think you are going my dear?"

"To Shippou."

"No you are not."

"But-"

Those lips took mine before I could finish my protest.

_**.To Be Continued**_

**K**_urai's_ **K**_orner_:

Word Count – 3,070

As you already have read, at least I hope you read it. There's a little history excerpt in the story. It plays a bigger role than you may think. As for the person I was offing, it's now obvious. The character I was going to kill was Naraku all along. I mean it's kind of sad because he is cute but Kagome needed this. She's gotten over her funk in a way not entirely, Kagome is a complex little creature that I will enjoy throughly unfolding. I would like to know if anyone could or has spotted my little comparison. It's so tiny, I do hope someone did. As for my lemony goodness, I think that was a bit much too early. Should have waiting a little longer. Feh.

I would like to thank all of my patient readers. You guys are great.

Dayle Chan : I love that you loved it.

Bluediamond-hime : Here's your long awaited update. Thank you very much.

Inugrldemon : Thank you very much for the compliment. It is very much appreciated.

Blueyesangel1186 : I apologize for putting you in so much suspense. Wow, your review was awesome, thank you very much and you are very welcomed.

**A**uth**or's N**_ote: Please Read and Review, I appreciate all of your wonderful comments very much. Even private ones, thank you guys a lot for sticking around when I haven't been updating as often as I used to, there is a lot of things going on in my life. Very high stress levels, at one moment I thought I was going to blow up. Your comments always make me smile, so thank you. _

Ja ne,

Kurai.


	11. Dancing Queen

**T**_h**e D**ancin**g Q**uee**n**_

**L**uscious soft lips ravaged mine. I wouldn't complain about this in a thousand years. This was heaven. Sweet, lusty heaven.

**S**o this is what it feels like to be caressed. I always fantasized about it but never really did it. No man, human or otherwise has ever compelled me to only such. I always thought that there was something wrong with me since my friends would always discuss with my about their triple x endeavors. They told me everything from the size to how it felt and how many times they would orgasm. It made me feel like an outcast, being eighteen without being kissed, without having had a boyfriend and still a virgin. At one point I fancied the idea of becoming a nun, and then I began to think that maybe I was a lesbian and that was the reason for all of this. But, I did not find myself attracted to other girls at all, boobs did not fascinate me nor did high school boys, I thought I was defected. So did all of the high school population, I was given the title of Lezbo, what the fuck just because I did not get around like the other girls did not mean I was a lesbian. Then there came Sesshoumaru, and then I knew what my issue was, I wanted him and only him. Sesshoumaru, his hands were everywhere. I couldn't have stopped him even if I wanted to. He's obviously persistent. Luckily for me, since I'm not as ready as I thought. He backed down albeit reluctantly and slightly irritated at my small protest of not yet.

"This Sesshoumaru will wait. I have waited this long, I can wait again."

"Arigato, gomen," I was disappointed in myself. I keep leading him on only to push him away. It's not fair to do this to him. I should just suck it up and take it 'like a man' but I can't. God damn it, boys cry too! Besides, I'm a girl and women are fickle.

"Do you wish to perform the ceremony before the banquet?"

"Que?"

"Nani?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The well, baka."

"Oh yea, looks like I had a brain fart, sure let's seal that bad boy up!"

"What is a brain fart?"

"When you forget something or fucked something up, speech wise, its slang."

"Oh, very well, I do not understand why you just would not say so to begin with."

"Because I'm special and you're not."

Sesshoumaru was confused and Kagome laughed as she walked out the door.

"Wait, should we even bother since Naraku is dead."

"Yes we should because evil is a many faced foe."

"Agreed, I need to find Shippou."

"Why?"

"I need him to find sage. He can spot it from a mile away I don't know how. Plus I need Queen Anne's Lace."

"What is that?"

"Wild carrots, I need the root."

"KAEDE!"

Sesshoumaru frowned as she bellowed, so unladylike and yet so desirable. Damn her for confusing me. I can not believe that this female could manage to toy with me the way she does. As if she were the cat and I the mouse, is it not supposed to be the other way. She seems more somber than usual, there is something going on in that pretty little head of hers and I will find out. Something is troubling her. The question is what, what could be troubling her right now? Was it that she lost her inhibition, is she scared of herself? I can not have that. She can not be scared of herself, it will only prevent her from making wise decisions. She needs to open up to me. I demand that she does it, knowing Kagome I could make all the demands I want of her and she will just tell me to go to hell. I love her, I truly do love her.

Kagome ran out into the field in stealthily kind of manner, she snuck up behind Shippou and tackled him to the ground where she assaulted him with a shower of kisses and tickles. He giggled and Sesshoumaru smiled as Rin attacked Kagome from the side. The children loved her, of course, how could you not love her. Sesshoumaru did not think it was possible for anyone to hate her. Her beautiful smile, laugh, soul, and eyes. Her remarkable compassion, she was perfect. Whether she believed it or not Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands was twitter painted by her and her alone. No one knew much of his past not even his own half brother but what they did know was that his past was not easy nor was it happy. Happiness did not flow through the veins of the Inu brothers, each had their own war scars, each had their own horror stories but neither spoke. Neither questioned the pain within each other's eyes. Both too afraid of what may be discovered if meddled with. Pain was not a game.

Kagome, sweet tangible Kagome.

Sesshoumaru along with Sango and Kouga watched as Kagome picked up Shippou and spun him around. Her hair flaring out behind her form. They watched as both the Madonna and child laughed and amused each other and watched as she became dizzy and floated to the ground sending petals everywhere. On the soft moss covered ground Kagome laid next to her kit. He was her son, no doubt about it. She mussed with his hair causing him to squeak, to which she replied with a giggle and a hug. Sesshoumaru couldn't contain himself. He walked through the flowers. The voyeurs had now multiplied, Kagura among them. Rin ran to her father's side and he hoisted her onto his shoulder. He marched on. Kagome stopped laughing and stared into his face. He let Rin down and Shippou immediately set off to a new game of tag. Kagome stood up to be face to face with her newly acquired lover and as she did so he dropped to his knees. He took her hand. Her cheeks became a healthy rouge colour.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Kagome, will you take this Sesshoumaru to be your husband?"

Sesshoumaru had gotten accustomed to the fact that she wasn't like anyone else he has ever met or will ever meet. She was special, unique, and beautiful.

"Sesshoumaru… oh my god."

"You need not answer right away. The response can wait."

Kagome's heart was beating faster than it ever did in her lifetime, he proposed to her. Lord Sesshoumaru who almost four years ago would never look her way proposed to her. Kagome dropped herself to be somewhat even with him. Even now he still towered over her. She placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you."

She leaned forward and he met her lips. Their lips embraced for a long moment.

"So does this mean yes?"

She nodded her head. He was overjoyed, this caused him to pounce on her pinning her to the ground as he showered her with kisses. Rin and Shippou concurred that this was the perfect moment to tackle their parents and so they did. Somehow both seemingly responsible adults forgot completely that they were adults and began to chase after their spawn in a frivolous manner. Rin and Shippou exclaiming in delight. Sango knew what she saw even though everyone else was somewhat dubious. She took to a sprint and managed to intercept Kagome from Shippou. Kagome came to a crash with her sisterly best friend landing in a thud on top of her. She began to laugh at her friend's expense. To which Sango grabbed her friend and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Both girls squealed with joy. And realization hit Miroku and Inu Yasha. Yep, they were dense and they knew it. Inu Yasha walked towards his brother, the steel like rook turned his head to meet with almost identical amber eyes. Sesshoumaru began to wonder why Inu Yasha was approaching him. Was he going to do something stupid? Inu Yasha closed the distance within him and his brother to about three feet. Three feet can save your life. He studied his brother, the opened haori; there was something different about him. He seemed more for lack of a better word, human. Time changes everything right? Maybe.

"What do you want, hanyou?"

"I wanted to congratulate you."

"Did you know, why?"

"You know this is difficult as it, your little mind games are not helpful at all."

Inu Yasha looked into his brother's eyes trying to find an answer to the question that has haunted him for years.

_Did he care about me, his little brother? Maybe or maybe I'm delusional._

"Well I'm glad she's in good hands. At least not with that Hojo, kid, I am being completely sincere Sesshoumaru so don't fucken piss me off."

"Why would I piss you off? If I am not mistaken it is always you with your brash actions and thoughtless attacks who gets into trouble. Even when you were an adolescent pup, I would always have to follow you to make sure that you did not die."

With that said Sesshoumaru scooped up Rin and Shippou walked past his brother who was still shocked. Sesshoumaru continued his trek down past the unwanted watchers and his so to be. As he was passing her by he nudged her with his tail and she followed. Shippou had gotten his mother everything she had asked for and had it in a little satchel. Once they got back to the 'town square', there was not much of a town left. Kagome ran into Kaede's hut and returned outside with a set of candles and a ribbon. The candles she had learned to make a few years ago, they were made of pure beeswax. You could eat them if you absolutely wanted to, they were sweet after all. She made these with tiny bits of lavender in the wax and rose petals. They were two and a half inches in diameter and seven inches long both connected to each other by the same wick. The ribbon was long it measured to be about three yards, nine feet, and was six inches wide made of a fine black silk. Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed by their individual cabooses approached the well. Kagome looked up to her right and found the beautiful porcelain like face she was thinking of.

_Sesshoumaru why must you be so goddamn gorgeous, your existence makes it hard on everyone else. If you are the standard in heaven then we are all doomed._

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can we visit my mother?"

"Of course."

"You mean I get to meet grandma finally?"

"Yes Shippou and you can talk more freely to your uncle and meet your great grandfather."

"Does Rin have a grandmother?"

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, how would he answer this? Damn small children, and damn their innocent little questions. Damn the ten year old. How should he tell her, from the day he found her and resurrected her she became his child and now she had stumped him. He might as well tell her the truth.

"Rin, you don't have a grandmother. My mother died a long time ago. And your biological grandmother died the night I found you."

"Rin that's not true you have a grandmother, you have mine, we can share!"

Shippou's remark startled Kagome. Kagome smiled, Shippou was a sweet little boy after all. In mortal standards Sesshoumaru appeared to be twenty to twenty five at most but in reality he was much older than that. Sesshoumaru even though he keeps his emotions to himself, was in fact a compassionate man. The evidence laid in Rin, in the way he treated Shippou, in the way he kissed Kagome. Even though he made himself into a fortress of steel, the man's emotions ran deep. Sesshoumaru was like the Nile River, one of a kind. The Nile is the only river in the world to flow south to north and Sesshoumaru was the only man in the world able to make Kagome swoon. His demeanor, his words, his touch, and his actions only, made Kagome feel volumes. Sesshoumaru could melt the ice off of an iceberg with his caress if he wished. He could also freeze your soul with just a glance. His eyes, there was something more to him than what met the eye. Sesshoumaru was an enigma to Kagome and vice versa. Sesshoumaru no matter how hard he tried to make it seem like he did not care about anyone else but himself, Kagome would know otherwise. It was as if the more he acted like he did not care, the more he actually did care. Take Inu Yasha for example, Sesshoumaru loved him, no matter how many times he tried to 'kill' Inu Yasha he loved his brother. The proof was that he never did kill his brother, Sesshoumaru could easily destroy Inu Yasha and everyone knew that, everyone that is but Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was in denial, he believed that he could take his brother down. Sesshoumaru was faster, stronger, and much more experienced than he was not saying he could not hold his own but those are the facts of the matter. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and little Rin arrived at the well. Kagome put all of supplies in a bag that she had made years ago from the pelt of a wild doe. The skin was still soft since she water proofed it by applying leather and suede sealant treatment that she bought at a Payless in Tokyo. She was fond of her little bag since at least the entire animal was used that cold night. Poor thing, three years ago in the Feudal Era the posse had ran out of food so Inu Yasha killed a deer so that they could eat. It was winter so they were lucky to have had it; Kagome was very upset when she saw the dead doe. She prayed for its soul and thanked it for sacrificing itself for their sakes. She ate very little that night and refused for any of it to be wasted. Shippou was made to eat as much as he could.

Rin held fast to Sesshoumaru as did Shippou, Kagome went in first. She arrived at the other side of the well and pulled herself out climbing like a monkey to do so; she readied a ladder for Sesshoumaru and the children. Just as she placed the ladder, they appeared. Sesshoumaru looked paler than usual. He still did not take well to time travel. Sesshoumaru allowed for the children to climb first and then proceeded up the ladder into the well house. Once everyone had steadied themselves Kagome lead them to the backyard. She turned around and noticed that the exterior of the well house was covered in ofudos. She smiled Souta told grandpa, at least they were safe. At first Kagome thought that her grandfather's wards were false. She thought that they were just little pieces of useless paper. She was wrong and she found out when in an argument with Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha began to argue with her as usual that she was wasting too much time, so Kagome being the smart ass she is decided to put an ofudo on his back. Inu Yasha had the burn on his back for a month before it faded away. Since then she never doubted the power of those slips of paper again. In fact she began to reinforce them with her own powers. At first she would use to much energy so they would blow up, but after a few hundred tries she got it just right. And those just rights ones were now on her well house. She was relieved; at least the demons she wanted to keep away would be kept away. She made them with Inu Yasha in mind; she did not wish to hurt her doggie friend, so made her intentions clear to the ofudos, harm none with good intentions. And neither her little Shippou nor Sesshoumaru wanted to destroy anything, so they were not injured in any way, lucky them.

Higurashi, Amaya was not in the kitchen when they arrived this time, she was in the library enjoying some alone time when she heard the commotion in her living room. Her daughter was home and with company, she heard that baritone voice and knew who it belong to, Sesshoumaru. There were two other voices, voices she did not recognize, so she went to investigate. Amaya was in her mid thirties, she had gotten married to her late husband when she had just turned eighteen and had become pregnant shortly after. Her baby girl was born on a hot August morning; it was the twenty first of the month. She was a healthy nine pounds eight ounces and beautiful. Seven years later she would have Souta, her first and last boy. Shortly after Souta's birth their father had died, his death was hard for her. Amaya cried day and night for four days. She thought that she would die from grief; she did not though because of her children. Kagome was seven years old when her father passed into the realm of Hades, she remembered very little of her father. Amaya out of grief cut, all of her hair down to eye level from it hanging down to her mid back it was to remain at her eyes for the rest of her life. She did this as a memorial for the love she lost. A man that would forever live on inside of her heart, Higurashi, Isamu born in Kansai in the city of Himeji in 1966 would later die at the age of twenty nine. It's been eleven years since he has died.

_He would have been forty years old today had that, that idiot just stayed home that day._

"Kagome," Amaya called out her daughter's name as she made her way down the stairs.

"Yes mama?"

"How do you feel are you hungry?"

"I'm fine mama, yes I am, sorta."

"Who are you?" Amaya looked down to the two pre pre-teenagers hiding behind Sesshoumaru's form.

"Shippou, Rin, be polite and answer Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru's voice was stern but gentle at the same moment. Shippou went first since he figured that this was Kagome's mom.

"My name is Shippou and Kagome is my mommy."

Amaya's face turned slight pink, she began to giggle. So this was the little boy who attaché himself to her daughter. He was so kawaii!

"And you young miss?"

"I am Rin, Sesshoumaru is my father."

Amaya was now confused, how could he be the father of a human girl and then realization hit her, he adopted her but why? She would ask him later.

"So, this is my grandson. Oh! I get to spoil you!"

"Spoil me but I don't want to go bad."

"She doesn't mean spoil you like bad meat or fruit. She means to pamper you." Kagome was amused with Shippou's logic he was smart for his age and era.

"Oh, okay."

Amaya picked up Shippou and began to assault him with hugs and kisses.

"You know something Kagome, I still have some shopping to do so I'm going out and I'll be back in a couple of hours can you make dinner? Oh yea, make sure my dad doesn't have a heart attack, well he's used to this by now."

"Alright mum, I'll make dinner. Just don't be too late there's some stuff we need to talk about."

"I'll back as soon as I'm done, I love you." With that Amaya kissed her daughter on the cheek and on her new found grandson's forehead. She hugged Rin and winked at Sesshoumaru. "Souta, help your sister!"

Souta had been eavesdropping in on the entire conversation. Things just got weirder.

"Yes mama."

Amaya left in her navy blue Camry. She drove to downtown Mito avoiding the Ishikawacho Expressway.

"That was, weird. Beyond weird don't you think so Souta?"

"Yep, definitely weird, so whatcha gonna make?

"Men and food, all of you are the same."

"But Kagome!"

"Okay we'll take a poll. Get Jii-san."

"Hai on the way!"

Souta ran out of the living room and found his grandfather told him what was going on and ran back in less than a minute.

"Holy shit, are you quick!"

"Kagome, you should not speak that way." Sesshoumaru was surprised that she would use profanity around her brother.

"Huh, what why?"

"Three reasons: Rin, Shippou, and Souta."

"Okay, being around Inu Yasha even for five seconds and you learn all the profane things you can ever possibly say."

"Touché Kagome, touché."

Jii-san entered the living to take note of the new guests and to take part in the poll he was hungry and was yearning for some Miso soup.

"Alright who wants what?"

"I would like Miso soup Kagome."

"Okay Jii-san Miso soup it is. What else? Come on quick!"

Shippou, Souta, Sesshoumaru and Rin thought about this. She would make them anything they wanted but what did they want?

"Kagome can I have Ramen?"

"Sure Shippou, what kind? Shoyu ramen, miso ramen, shio ramen, tonkotsu ramen, chashumen ramen, tanmen ramen or wonton ramen?"

"There are different kinds?"

"Yea, shoyu is soya based, miso is miso based, shio is salty, tonkotsu is pork based, chashumen is made with barbequed pork, tanmen is made with lots of vegetables and wonton has little dumplings in it."

"Which can you make?"

"Well, definitely tanmen, miso, and wonton, probably tonkotsu, I do not recommend shio since you have a sweet tooth, and I think I can make chashumen. I'd have to get barbequed pork first."

"Tanmen is okay I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes momma."

"Okay what about you Rin, do you want tanmen ramen?"

"Hai Kagome-sama."

"Souta?"

"Sure but um, can you use soba noodles? And um, I know I'm being annoying butcan you make nikujaga?"

"Fine I'll use soba noodles and what about you Sesshoumaru?"

"I am fine with the arrangement."

"Nothing no special request?"

"Well I have a special request but I will not nor will I ask you it here."

Kagome blushed. She left them in the living room and went to start dinner, the soba noodles were already prepare so lucky her she didn't have to make them. There was refrigerated miso so she started to make the soup and prepared to make the tanmen ramen. She sliced up leeks, made the miso broth for it, added in the soba noodles and moyashi. She cut up onions and grabbed a handful of bamboo sprouts. She was tearing up because of the damn onion. So she switched to the miso soup. The water had come to a boil she added the tofu, bonito flakes, cut up scallions and the red miso. She let it boil until the tofu began to float, she then shut the heat off and added seaweed. She went back to her abandoned ramen, the ramen had finished. So did the soup so she went to make Souta's nikujaga. She gathered the ingredients: potatoes, thinly sliced beef, onion again, sugar, soya sauce, and katsuo stock. She cut up the onions and potatoes and stir fried them along with the beef. Then she added water to it, and after two minutes she added two tablespoons of soya sauce and sugar and about half a tablespoon of the katsuo stock. Everything was ready and Amaya just walked in to the aroma of food.

Amaya arranged everyone around the table and told Souta to get dishes for everyone along with utensils.

"Remember four sets of chop sticks!"

"Hai!"

She entered the kitchen for glasses and nihonshu, coke for the kids. Everyone sat down; Kagome was tired now she knew how her mom felt whenever Inu Yasha came over. Everyone chatted casually; Sesshoumaru was civil in the sense that he said three sentences throughout the hour they all sat there together. After dinner Shippou, Rin, and Souta decided by Kagome's suggestion to clean up. Kagome drank a bit too much sake. So she was a bit tipsy. Amaya looked at her daughter and smiled. She was drunk. Jii-san made to the temple to do whatever it was he did there. Sesshoumaru looked off, was he inebriated? As Amaya was thinking about the possibility of a drunken Sesshoumaru he spoke.

"Higurashi-sama, there is something that this Sesshoumaru would like to talk to you about."

"Okay, so what is it that you would like to talk to me about?"

"I would like to do so in private, can you accompany me outside?"

"Sure, we could take a walk and talk about whatever you want to talk about."

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, Kagome."

"Okay, might as well help out the munchkins."

Amaya and Sesshoumaru walked outside. Sesshoumaru prepared himself for anything Amaya could possibly ask him. He knew she would ask an array of questions and he would answer them with complete honesty. He loved Kagome, he wanted her to be happy, and he wanted to make her happy. Even if Amaya said no, he would prove to her that he would make a suitable husband for her daughter. As soon as they reach the God tree Amaya stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want to talk about, they won't hear us here."

"This Sesshoumaru, would like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter."

"You want to marry my Kagome?"

"Yes, I would like to marry her very much."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever hurt her intentionally?"

"Never."

"Would you treat her like she was the most precious thing in the world?"

"She is the most precious thing in the world."

"How did Rin become your daughter?"

"This Sesshoumaru was injured by Inu Yasha in a fight over Tetsusaiga, sister sword to my Tenseiga, and Rin nursed me back to health. She was then murdered by a pack of Kouga's wolves; I used my Tenseiga to resurrect her from the dead. She is always in my company unless danger is imminent. Kouga is the leader of the Wolf Clan, who is also in love with Kagome. He had a change of heart after he met her and decided to become of service to her and Inu Yasha in search of the jewel shards, prior to that he was an evil bastard."

"Oh wow, Kagome is very popular in the Feudal Era. Would you provide her, her every need, want?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then you have my blessings."

"Arigato Higurashi-sama."

"Please call me mom or Amaya."

"Hai, Amaya err, mom."

They returned to the house both satisfied, Amaya for finally knowing how Rin and Sesshoumaru became Rin and Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru for having Amaya's blessings. He entered the kitchen to tell Kagome but she wasn't there.

"Where would Kagome be?"

"She's upstairs, in her room. I put the kids together in Souta's room."

"Arigato, are you going to sleep?"

"Soon, I want to watch the moon."

"Hai, then I shall leave you be."

Sesshoumaru sniffed for Kagome and found her. Down the hall was a door with Souta's name on it, he opened the door to find the three in matching sleeping bags on the floor next to one another. He knocked on Kagome's door, she didn't answer so he walked in. He found her sleeping naked on top of her bed sheets. He lifted her pulled open the sheets and placed her down in them. Kagome woke up.

"What's going on?"

"You were on top of everything."

"Not that I knew that but what did you and mom talk about?"

"I asked her to marry you."

"And?"

"She approved only after asking me an assortment of questions."

"Really!"

"Hai."

"I'm glad, at least she likes you."

"She told me to call her mom."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Wow she really likes you."

"Kagome."

"Hai Sesshoumaru?"

"Remember earlier today when you asked what my request was?"

"Hai, what was it?"

"Could I make love to you?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I am by no means forcing you to do anything that you wish not to do."

"It's my first time."

"I know."

"Be gentle?"

"Absolutely."

Kurai's Korner:

Word Count: 4,726

My word counts are of just the story's body. That's a lot of words man. In total 4,908.

I chose Himeji because it was ironic, Himeji famous for its magnificent castle, Himeji Castle, widely considered to be Japan's most beautiful surviving feudal castle. I also chose the name Isamu because it means bravery in Japanese. I guesstimated the ages for Amaya and Isamu. By no means is Kagome's mother in her forties, there's no way not with the way she acts sometimes.

MISO SOUP IS FREAKENING AWESOME!

Heh, I didn't realize until later that I actually indirectly put up the recipes for some of this stuff. Some of the dishes were already explained. If you have any questions about it, then ASK away.

So what do you think about the chapter. Honestly, if you think it was crap then tell me, Kurai its crap or Kurai I'm going to kill you for the cliffhanger. Either praise or good critique is appreciated.

Thank you, for reading so far.

Read and Review People

Ja ne,

Kurai


	12. Alabaster: A Steeple and Spire

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IF SEX OFFENDS YOU IN ANY WAY.**

You have been warned. So shove off. Also do not read this if you don't know what sex really is or if you are under the age of eighteen. I know you will anyways but this way I don't get into trouble.

**A**labaster: A Steeple and Spire

**W**itching hour, outside is in a state of caliginosity. The sky holds a deep red harvest moon and the night birds are silent. Autumn draws near, the trees foretell it. The once emerald like leaves are beginning to deepen and change. The breeze is sweet, on this hot summer night. Amaya sits outside underneath of the Goshinboku, a solitary tear falls down her face.

**I**nside of the house, up the stairs down to the left of the hall, first door on your right, the door is closed and locked. Inside the room there is a desk covered with college brochures and pre prepared entrance essays, to the immediate right of the desk is a wardrobe filled with jeans, blouses, and other articles of clothing. On the desk there is a lamp and directly above it there is a picture frame, there in the picture is a woman holding her child standing next to her husband and him holding his daughter. This is a picture of what a family unit should be like. Two parents, whether it's two mothers or fathers, there should be two it's not fair to lose one. At least that way when you look at that picture and see the woman who is smiling so cheerful in that portrait and then meet her you would not think that they were not the same.

**T**he bedroom has a large double window and beside it is located a bed. The sheets are ruffled the blankets are on the ground and one of the pillows made its way to the other side of the room. Sesshoumaru's kimono lay on the ground. He lay on top of her body. She gasped and her eyes widened, his lips softly met hers. He whispered into her ear. Slowly he rocked back and forth, while whispering into his lover's ear. Small tears formed at the corner of her eyes. He held her hands in his above her head. He licked away her tears. Tiny gasps emitted from her mouth. The world stilled and rushed forward as silence fell. His teeth embedded themselves into her neck, she silently screams. He licks away her pain and she slips off to meet Orpheus. He wraps his arms around her body and pulls her into him. He sniffs her hair and smiles. She nuzzles herself to his body. He sighs. Her breath is even and soft as his heart beat in tempo to it. He lets himself go. There in that bed, they lay entwined with one another as the moonlight innocently shines in.

**C**ringing Kagome arose from her bed to go take a nice well deserved hot shower. Her legs felt like rubber and her crotch burned. Not to mention the bite he gave her. Holy shit did that hurt! Kagome entered her bathroom; white tiles adorned the inside of the shower and the walls were painted in a staccato blue and white. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was feeling less disgusted of herself. She took off her oversized t-shirt stating "I know what you thinking, 'how would this T-shirt look crumpled on the floor'". The shirt was ironic in ways that she never thought possible. She turned on the hot water and then the door opened. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway with one of her blankets draped around his waist. His hair the least bit tousled and a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He entered closing and locking the door behind him. He laughed.

"Big mistake."

**H**orror struck Kagome. What the hell? She knew he was sadistic but this was beyond her imagination. She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. It hurt, maybe she was hallucinating. He let the blanket drop and made his way forward grabbing her in the process and getting into the shower. Slamming the curtain shut in the process. His lips hungrily took hers, she moaned and he slid his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her body up against the shower wall. Kissing her feverishly, then he pushed her down swung around her sitting behind her.

"Soap?"

"What?"

"Soap."

"Why?"

"Give me the damn soap."

**K**agome gives him the damn soap. He lathers her body with it and Kagome is taken aback. Was he washing her? She didn't understand what the Lord of the Western Lands was doing so she decided to ask him.

"What pray tell are you doing?"

"Grooming."

"What?"

"Well, it's a way to bond."

"So, you're doing this to get closer to me?"

"Not only that but it strengthens the union we already have. You have yet to mark me."

"Mark you?"

"Yes, the bite mark on your neck."

"What does that have to do with—?"

"It shows other youkai that you are taken. Usually when youkai mate, they mark each other if they plan on keeping that mate."

"Oh."

"I take it you did not know that. Also youkai mate for life, well inu youkai do with the exception of the occasional concubine."

"Wow, Youkai 101. I could turn off the shower you know and let the water collect in the bathtub."

"That would be acceptable."

**S**he leaned forward and did just that. He was rubbing her shoulders while nuzzling her neck licking at his mark. She shivered with anticipation. That was when he asked her for shampoo although he did not call it that. So Kagome explained the dynamics of shampoo and conditioner to her mate as seeing that he gave the bottle an evil glare. Who knew that plastic could be oh so dangerous? His hands weaved into her hair and were massaging her scalp, she began to purr. This was better than great, it was, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. She was melting at his ministrations. He rinsed her hair and applied the evil conditioner. She turned to him with a huge stupid happy smile on her face.

"I gather that you enjoyed that."

"Un huh it was fantastic. No it was fantacular!"

"Fantacular?"

"Fantastic and spectacular."

"Interesting."

"Turn around."

**S**he returned him the favor his legs were crossed and she knew he was cramped in the tub his knee was protruding approximately a foot, give a few inches, above the tub. She washed his hair, tail, and scrubbed his body. It was flawless. He was gorgeous. Then he groped her and she splashed water at his face. He gave her a curious look. She giggled. Mournfully they left the tub and dried off Kagome wrapped her hair up in a towel and he was tediously drying his own.

"Do you want to use my blow-dryer?"

"What does it do?"

"It dries your hair, dumbass."

"This Sesshoumaru is not a dumbass."

"Well the way it works, is that there's a coil inside that heats up and a small fan pushes out the hot air, it dries your hair that way. Look I'll show you."

**S**he plugged in said blow-dryer. The noise startled Sesshoumaru who growled at the stupid blow-whatever. Kagome smiled. She proceeded to dry her hair by taking off the towel and aiming the damn thing to her head. Minutes later her hair was dry.

"Look its dry now. Touch it."

He touched it. "…"

"Turn around."

**H**e did as she told him and she dried his hair. It was so soft and long. It didn't take that long to dry his hair as she thought. She did not have to dry his tail since he shook off most of the water anyways. They left the bathroom both dressed in the chic new towel wear and this is how Amaya found them.

"Did you two take a shower together?"

"If the answer is yes, would you be angry? And if the answer is no, would you be angry?"

"If the answer is no, then you are lying to me so yes I would be angry."

"So, mom, the answer is yes."

"Well thanks for being honest but don't you think that showering together is a bit too soon to be doing?"

"Gomen, it was my fault."

"Well I would think so, since my daughter isn't in the habit of taking the buddy system into the shower. As long as you didn't 'do' anything in there, I'm okay with it."

**K**agome's face faltered. She expected screaming, people getting kicked out, anything but her mom being all 'its cool bro' about it. Amaya noticed her daughter's face and laughed leaving the couple in her wake, utterly dismayed. She smiled ruefully to herself; she missed taking the buddy system into the shower with her but she wouldn't let her daughter know that.

"What the hell just happened here?"

"You ask as if I would know the answer to that."

"Well no use in worrying I guess, wanna go out?"

"…"

"Like around the town, I could lend you some clothes so you don't stick out as much."

"That would be acceptable."

**S**he rummaged through her T-shirts; she has a collection of oversized T-shirts that she wears when it's too hot to wear clothes or to sleep in or to lounge about in. As for the bottom half, she doubted Sesshoumaru would fit into her pants as seeing that he is impressively taller than she is.

"Mom! I need pants!"

"There should be quite a few in your closet."

"No, not for me."

"Oh, I could get some. How tall is he, and measure his waist."

"'Kay, he's six foot five."

"Impressive."

**S**esshoumaru just sat on the edge of her bed as she and her mother discussed him as if he were not there. Kagome approached him with a measuring tape. She slid her arms around his waist looked at the measurement and yelled it down to her mother. The sound of a car starting and pulling out could be heard and Sesshoumaru looked over to Kagome. She was beautiful and deadly, to him, to herself, to everyone she knew. She smiled at him. Her smile made his heart sing, no one smiled at him in that way. She was something else. He could not for the life of him put his finger on it. He leaned back onto the bed, ungracefully so causing Kagome to flop over like a fish out of water. He grabbed her around the waist and brought her up to his face. She was looking at him curiously. His beautiful hair cascaded around his form and hers draped down around them both. She leaned down and kissed him, his eyelids slid shut as he returned her kiss.

**A**maya arrived back at her house carrying two bags from the store. She smiled to herself, all she wanted was her daughter to be happy but she knew that even though her daughter's life was somewhat calm at the moment that the quiet of the storm would subside and the crashing torrents of a tsunami would crush her. Amaya knew more than she let on about the situation her daughter was in. Naraku, she knew that he was pure evil and that he would not simply disappear or be easily vanquished. She knew he would return to get his revenge. Her smile became bitter. She knew before her daughter was born what her daughter's fate was. She knew who Sesshoumaru was before Kagome ever said his name. She knew what was going to happen before it did. It was part of who she was and she loathed it. She could never use her inner power to protect those she loved for they never took her caution heed, instead they neglected it. Maybe Kagome would be different from her father. Maybe, just maybe Kagome would finally listen to her mother.

**A**maya pulled her keys from her pocket and opened the door. She was met by Kagome running like a mad dog down the stairs followed by an almost nude Taiyoukai. She blushed slightly, he was rather well built. Kagome beat him to the door and he almost ran into as she quickly slammed it shut. Laughter danced on the breeze and a growl hitchhiked a ride with it. Shippou and Rin bolted into the kitchen to avoid certain doom. Souta emerged from a closet wide eyed and slack jawed.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Souta! Watch your mouth."

"Sorry mom."

Kagome bolted into the woods, Sesshoumaru hot on her heels.

_Maybe I shouldn't have flicked his nose like that?_

**S**esshoumaru was amused at how well she evaded her impending punishment. Kagome came to an abrupt halt, side stepping from being crushed by Sesshoumaru. She hurled herself in the air grabbing hold of a large branch traipsing herself to the branch above it and then gliding over to the other branch. Sesshoumaru jumped into the air onto the branch she was going to hoist herself onto. Instead she free fell to the ground, landing in a predatory crouch. She dashed forward back to the house, Sesshoumaru hurled himself forward landing behind Kagome and took off after her. Before she could reach the edge of the wood he picked up speed and pounced on her back. She was flattened into the ground. He flipped her over onto her back. She stared defiantly into his face. He grabbed both of her writs and held them in his hand. With his other hand he flicked Kagome's nose. She looked at him flabbergasted.

**H**e smiled wickedly at her. His hand began stroking her side she tried to squirm away from him, holding back the giggles she knew would come. He continued his assault on her person and she could not contain herself longer. After her fit of laughter and his tickling had ceased, Sesshoumaru looked down at her. He was straddling her hips. She bucked telling him to get up. His golden orbs darkened. In a rapid motion he stood up, lifting her up with him. He took her to a secluded area he noticed on his previous visits here. He laid her down and she crawled to get away he grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg to him. Kagome gasped. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her beneath him. His lips made fiery contact with hers. Tongues danced and hands wandered.

**L**icking her elfin Elvin ear, his hands caressed her face and ran through her silver stained auburn hair. Her indigo-claret eyes were lazily open; her eyes were like a portrait painted with egg tempera. She gazed to her lover's head, his resplendent argentate crown was nearing the expanse of skin between her head and shoulder his lips leaving a trail of tender kisses along the way. Once he reached the bend in her neck his fangs scraped against her skin. She whimpered slightly. His hands were caressing her form. He licked the area in front of him where his mark resided, slowly he opened his mouth and clamped it into the nook of her neck, she screamed, he muffled her with his hand; she grabbed his shoulders and digging her nails into him. His mark would fade if she did not mark him back. Her eyes held tiny crystals of tears. He licked his mark and nuzzled against her face, begging for forgiveness. Her claws were still in his arms. She blinked away the unshed tears pulled Sesshoumaru down onto her and bit down hard on the junction of his neck. Sesshoumaru growled and his hips thrust forward. She withdrew her nails and licked away his blood from them; she then licked at the blood droplets that were on his neck. He shuddered above her. She smiled.

"Why did you do that again?"

"Because last night you did not and if you did not do it my mark on you would eventually fade away."

"So you did it to make me bite you?"

"That would be correct."

"You could have just told me to."

"You never take orders."

"Well, if it involves avoiding pain, then yes I will follow them."

"Hah, avoiding pain, you avoid pain? I was under the impression that you searched it out."

"My, my, aren't we a sarcastic bunch, who would have thought you had a sense of humor."

"I do believe that it was you not me who went head to head with Naraku alone. Also avoiding any kind of aid from her comrades in the process, who easily put her life in danger for the sake of saving the world, or maybe I am wrong?"

"You cocky bastard, okay you were right I almost fucked up royally against Naraku but I got him so what the hell is the point of arguing over it."

"Tsk-tsk Kagome, is that anyway to treat your mate?"

"Feh, shaddup fluffy, you were looking for it."

"Well I think we should go back to the house. My mom came back with your pants."

"Very well."

**T**hey headed back to Kagome's house walking hand in hand. He gripping his towel at the side of his waist, it was a wonder that it did not manage to fall off. From where Amaya sat they looked content with each other's company. Kagome had a small satisfied smile on her face and Sesshoumaru's eyes shone brilliantly in the sunlight. Amaya smiled to herself, it had been awhile since she had seen her daughter so happy. She was pleased that her daughter had found love even if it was with a Taiyoukai. She did not mind at all. Amaya was not a biased person even though many were.

"Kagome I got the pants. Well jeans, I hope he fits them."

"Arigato Higurashi-sama."

"I told you to call me mom."

"Arigato … mom."

"Much better, here take these and put them on."

**S**esshoumaru took the bag and looked in. He was slightly puzzled. Kagome giggled knowing that he had no idea what to do with what was inside the parcel. So she took the bag from him grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room. Once inside she explained to him what each garment was and how to put them on. Kagome noticed that the white boxers weren't plain white boxers, she snickered her mom had a sense of humor after all.

"These you put on first. You see these are undergarments and it goes on with the slit in the front so um, peeing is easier." She blushed slightly. "And these" she began holding up the jeans. "Go on top of the boxers like this. Be careful of the zipper."

**S**esshoumaru watched with a curious gaze, what the hell was that red design on what she called 'boxers' and why had she giggled when she saw it? Kagome left the room giggling to herself and went to her mother.

"You got him heart boxers!"

"Yep, I did. Did you find it funny?"

"Yes! I almost had a fit when I had to explain to him how to put them on!"

"I also got him other things that you can keep in your closet for when you guys come back. I've taken his kimono, obi, and haori to wash them. Although they really don't need to be, his clothes are impeccable."

"Yea I know he doesn't even need to comb his hair."

"He's really polite Kagome, a complete polar opposite of his brother."

"Inu Yasha is just a brash, foul mouthed, irritating idiot!"

"Well he still is your friend."

"Yea, but there are times where I want to strangle him."

**S**esshoumaru stood at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation below, he smiled. Slowly he made his descent to the women below. Kagome looked up and went slack in the jaw. He looked good in jeans; forget that he looked good in anything and absolutely perfect without. He still lacked a top but that would soon change. Amaya was impressed with herself the jeans fit perfectly not too tight and nothing like what Souta loved to wear. Damn those Jenco jeans, they were like miniature tents for legs. Although Sesshoumaru's tail still hung haphazardly pinched by the jeans. Kagome rummage through the bag and found a sky blue dress shirt and gave it to him. He slipped into the shirt and pulled it up onto his shoulders. Kagome began to button the shirt when his fingers intercepted hers and finished the job stopping three buttons before the collar. Kagome removed all the tags attached to his clothes.

"You look fantastic."

"I agree, Sesshoumaru you look quite handsome."

"Arigato."

"Can you hide your markings on your face and tail?"

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because people here will look at you enough with your hair and your beauty, we don't need more attention put onto us."

"Yes I understand I can conceal them if you wish."

"Thank you."

"What about your marks?"

"Oh crap almost forgot."

**S**esshoumaru took a step back he muttered something to himself that Kagome could not exactly hear. And poof his facial markings and tail were gone those on his wrist remained.

"What of the rest of my body?"

"Leave them people will think it's a tattoo, body art. Facial body art is not popular and if done it's looked down upon."

"Hmm, society has changed much."

"Yes it has. How did you do that?"

"Simple, I spoke to my inner beast."

"So, I have to ask myself to hide myself?"

"Precisely."

**K**agome gave it a try. She felt a hot tingle on her cheeks and touched where her marks once where. She was surprised to not feel anything on her fingers. She wondered to herself if she really did it, so she did the logical thing and asked Sesshoumaru.

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

"Well are you two going out or what? Kagome do you want to borrow my car?"

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't mean it."

"Sweet!"

"Don't speed or I swear I will beat you upside your head until you forget who you are."

"MOM!"

"What? You thought your mom isn't capable of violence? Well I am."

"I won't speed, I promise."

"Alright, here are the keys."

"Thanks mom, I love you, bye!"

"Sayonara Amaya."

"Bye-bye, Kagome, Sesshoumaru."

**K**agome followed by Sesshoumaru who was in turn followed by Amaya went outside were the car was parked. Kagome opened the door and slide into the driver's seat; she hit the automatic lock button to unlock the doors. Sesshoumaru stared at the little handle before he pulled it up to open the door. This was so new to him; everything in this world was strange. Kagome waved at her mom and Amaya waved back. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who had on her seatbelt she reached over and put the device across his chest, he growled.

"What? You need to wear it. It's the law! If you don't and we get pulled over by a cop, I'll get a ticket and mom will kill me."

"What is a cop?"

"A cop is a police officer, basically someone who protects the public from danger."

"What is a tick-et?"

"It's a fine given to you if you disobey the law."

"Interesting."

"I know it's a lot to absorbed, it's okay to ask me all the questions you want."

"Arigato."

**K**agome started the engine and Sesshoumaru stiffened, eyes slightly dilated at the noise. Kagome chuckled, she put the transmission into reverse, letting the car slowly rolled backwards, and looking both ways she slowly accelerated and pulled out of her driveway. Putting the car into first she applied pressure onto the gas and she let up off the clutch. Once she reached two thousand five hundred RPMs she slid the car into second approaching a green light she rolled through it at almost thirty miles per hour, she went into third and made her way down the street. Her goal was the museum, it would be something Sesshoumaru would enjoy, plus it'd help her explain to him all the changes that occurred since his time. The museum was two blocks away now and the light changed to yellow she let the car go into neutral and applied pressure onto the brake. Sesshoumaru was fascinated by everything he saw, the buildings were taller than any tree he had laid eyes upon. He glanced over to Kagome who was intently looking at some strange object hanging in the air above them.

"What is that?"

Kagome was startled by the sound of his baritone voice.

"Oh that?" She pointed to the stop light. "It's a stop light. Green means go, yellow means slow down and red means stop. Although if it weren't for the traffic yellow would mean go really really fast. They are used to control traffic."

"Interesting."

"Yea today is pretty bad we would have been there already if it wasn't for all of this congestion. Do you want to listen to some music?"

"What kind of music?"

"Well, umm, music?"

"Very well."

**S**he turned the radio on and flipped to the rock station that was programmed as number three. One of her favorites. Dir En Grey came through the speakers; Beautiful Dirt from Withering to Death was what they heard. The adjacent light was yellow so Kagome applied pressure to the clutch letting up on the brake and sliding into first, the light ahead of her changed to green the car glided forward, for not being allowed to drive that much she was good at it. They finally arrived at the blasted museum, which took fifteen minutes longer than usual to get to, and went into the parking lot. She parked the car into an empty slot and looked over to Sesshoumaru, she smiled. She reached down to release him from the evil seatbelt and was about to pull away when she felt his hands on her arms. She stopped stock still. He smiled and bent his head to hers, lips on lips, his tongue slid into her mouth and she moaned. His hand cupped her face as the other stroked her head with his claws. Gently and reluctantly she broke the kiss. He whimpered slightly.

**B**oth exited the car, Sesshoumaru with help from Kagome. He would eventually get the hang of it. She held his hand as they made their way up the steep incline that lead to the museum doorway. The security officer inside looked astonished at the strange couple. They really were a sight to see, both abnormally tall and each seemed to have a hair dye fetish. Luckily because of their attire the man thought that they were models for some fashion agency. That was until he noticed their eyes. He paled.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Your eyes!"

"What do you mean, oh you mean my contacts! I'm so sorry my boyfriend and I alarmed you."

"Their contacts?"

"Yes, very expensive but oh so worth it." Kagome smiled cheerfully, cautious of not showing her teeth. So in the process he lower lip curled somewhat onto her upper set of teeth. Sesshoumaru was impressed at her save. He knew she was resourceful but did not know how resourceful. "Well sir, we came here to visit the museum not stand in the doorway."

"Oh, sorry, go right ahead."

**K**agome pushed the door and led Sesshoumaru in behind her. She left a donation with the receptionist who also stared at the couple. Kagome was beginning to get irritated with everyone staring. She felt like screaming at them. Or eviscerating the lot of them. Her power began to spike but Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. When had she gotten so violent? Kagome led him through the art section to the war memorial. Pictures, replicas of warships, actual bomb shrapnel, and other artifacts were in the room. There was also a timeline; she led him to the timeline.

"This is when Japan left Feudalism. For westernization, in this time the country of America forced Japan to open its ports for open trade. Shortly afterwards World War I began and Japan managed to escape colonialism. This occurred in the 1900s. And Japan underwent economic and political reform. The Age of the Samurai was destroyed along with other things. Japan received different weapons than what was used. And eventually all this change and reform led to the Great Depression. This devastated all of Europe and North America, the Great Depression brought along World War II. World War II began because of a very greedy and evil man named Adolph Hitler. He blamed the Jews for Germany's failure. Germany is located in Europe. It wasn't the Jews fault for what happened to Germany, it was Germany's fault what happened to Germany. Kaiser William II, ruler of Germany at the time, made a lot of mistakes. He isolated France and tried to avoid war but in 1914 the Triple Alliance, Germany, Italy, Austria-Hungary, and the Triple Entente, France, Russia, Britain, are made and shortly afterwards the war ends but Germany is put under the Polish government because it violated the rules of nationalism. Germany had to make reparations for all the damage they made." Kagome allowed herself to breathe. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and was impressed at how much she knew. "And you know the funny thing is I'm giving you the abridged version of the damn wars." Sesshoumaru laughed.

"You know that you don't have to tell me all about it. I could read about it instead."

"You know I completely forgot about that."

"That is because you do not plan anything out." With that statement made Sesshoumaru wandered off to look at a peculiar object, the sign read: Model of the Atomic Bomb.

"That's an A-Bomb. Two of them where dropped on Japan during World War II. One on Nagasaki and the other on Hiroshima, it killed thousands."

"Impressive for something that size."

"The people of Japan were devastated."

"I could imagine, why and who did that?"

"America because Japanese fighter pilots attacked Pearl Harbor."

"Hmm. How do you feel about that?"

"Well, I feel that since the war was over neither should have taken action and that Japan should have backed down but it wasn't right of them to use a weapon they knew nothing about to destroy two complete cities. Killing so many innocent bystanders. Pearl Harbor was after all an Air Force base but it still doesn't justify their actions. Originally they wanted to drop it on Kyoto. An American Army General convinced them otherwise; he stated that Kyoto was too rich in culture and history to destroy. I am very grateful to that man."

"So you hold ill feelings towards the Americans and the Japanese rulers at the time, am I correct?"

"Yes, I think both were being irrational."

"You do not like war do you?"

"No I don't, I think it's a waste of time. Life is short enough as it is, we shouldn't go about trying to shorten it even more."

"You do know an impressive amount of knowledge on a subject you do not like."

"Well you have to know what you are talking about if you want to prove your point."

"You are very intelligent Kagome." Kagome laughed bitterly.

"Thanks Sesshou."

"What?" He questioned sensing that she was upset.

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me."

"Fine, it's just that I haven't heard that from anyone in a while. I'm used to your brother calling me stupid."

"Well it is obviously he that is the moron."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not devastatingly so why do you ask?"

"Because there's this food place nearby that makes the best miso soup."

"Very well if you wish to get miso soup than we shall go get miso soup."

**K**agome laughed even now with no one he to see or hear him, he was insufferably polite and regal. So unlike all the other men who had entered into her life. Inu Yasha was always blurted out some obscenity, Miroku was always trying to touch her derriere, Kouga was constantly trying to take her away to be his "woman", and Hojo just wouldn't take the damn hint. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was polite, courteous, and didn't need to be told no or yes twice. He is tall, has beautiful hair, strong broad shoulders, a wonderfully sculpted symmetrical face, a tight ass, is sweet in his own way, is fun, is the killing perfection, and she loved him. Sesshoumaru…why do I love you? Maybe it was something in the way he kissed her or the fact that he respected her, maybe it was the way he held her hand.

**F**iery-blue eyes looked up at the man walking beside her. His hair was neatly tied back covering the tips of his ears. His amber eyes looked out to the path ahead of them. She was transfixed by his eyes. They were like his brothers' but so much richer. His hand tightened its grip on hers and his eyes lazily met hers, he stopped in his tracks causing her to abruptly stop herself. She looked to see why he had stopped. They had reached an intersection and cars were zooming past them, how had he known to stop? Well he obviously wasn't stupid, he had more than a tad bit of intellect. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. People were staring at them, people were bustling about their business, people were talking, people were humming song lyrics, people were stopping and going, people were everywhere. Kagome began to feel overwhelmed.

_How is Sesshoumaru dealing with this so damn well?_

**H**is hand reacted to her sudden jolt of energy, he gave it a squeeze of reassurance. Kagome calmed down and looked around everything was different, things were brighter, more etched out than before. She hadn't realized this before. There less than a black away was the place she told him about and not too far from there was a candy shop, she wanted pocky. She should buy some for Shippou as well anyways. She was sure that he would rummage through her things for some candy. He always did so why would he start to cease his eternal inspection for goodies. She smiled at the image of her little Shippou's face whenever she gave him candy. The light turned and the signal went for pedestrians to cross. She was tugged forward by her lover's hand, Sesshoumaru led her through the horde of people. Only to pause at the other corner where she took over the lead. She walked into the take out restaurant. She halted startled by the appearance of her friends. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi stood flabbergasted as their friend walked into the shop with a man. A hot one at that too.

"Kagome! How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile! Wow who dyed your hair, it looks great! Who is this fine male specimen," questioned Yuka.

"Yea Kagome have you been hiding him from us all this time?" asked Eri.

"Kagome I thought we were your best friends!" exclaimed Ayumi.

"Un hey Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, I'm okay, I did it myself and this is Sesshou, he's my fiancé."

"WHAT! You've been holding out on us Kagome!"

"Yea! You didn't even tell us that you were dating someone let alone you're gonna marry him!"

"Kagome, I can't believe you didn't tell us."

"Well umm I didn't occur to me to tell you guys, since I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Aww its okay Kagome, I'm not mad. So how long have you know each other and does he have a brother?"

Sesshoumaru stood there as the human female drabbled on about nonsense. When the question he guessed was coming he decided to speak for himself.

"Yes I have a younger brother. He is not your type trust me."

"Oh…"

"Ha-ha-ha! Do you guys want to talk alone a bit?"

"Yea I do…"

"Sure do."

"Un huh."

Yuka was staring at Sesshoumaru she noticed his eyes and kept playing in her head his voice, such a sexy voice. Ayumi was taking notice of his overall physical appearance and Eri just bought herself an egg roll and an eyeful of Sesshoumaru's profile.

"I'm sorry guys for not telling you sooner. If it's any conciliation to you, we are getting married in a short time."

"You are? Wow, how long have you guys know each other?"

"A little over three years."

"Wow holy shit. What did he mean by 'he is not your type trust me'?"

"Well because his brother is brash and immature, he gets into a lot of trouble and not the good kind. Lots of street fights and broken bones, you don't want him."

"Oh wow. That's pretty bad."

"So … am I invited to the wedding?"

"Yep, I'll send you the invitation."

"How long have you guys been dating?" asked Ayumi.

"A while now," Kagome lied through her teeth. Well technically with the whole time thing…

"So did you guys you know?"

"Yuka!"

"What it's an honest question, how does he keep his hair that colour?" questioned Eri.

"Well actually it's his natural hair colour. It's a recessive gene."

"Oh wow, I wish I had that. He's lucky."

"Well I better get back inside before he gets upset."

"Why would he get upset?"

"He doesn't want anything bad to happen to me and well I haven't had the best of health so he's protective of me."

"That's so sweet!"

"Bye Yuka! Bye Ayumi! Bye Eri!"

"Bye Kagome!" said the three girls in unison.

Kagome entered the shop again to find Sesshoumaru reading a menu sitting on a chair in the corner. She sat down across him.

"Wow, friends are a pain in the ass."

"Hmm."

"Did you hear the conversation?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you going to reply with more than one word?"

"Eventually."

"Give me that you ass!" She snatched the menu from him. Her eyes scanned the menu… miso soup … oden. She promptly got up from her seat and went to the counter where she placed her order of miso soup and oden.

"Sesshoumaru what do you want?"

"Whatever you deem edible."

**K**agome also added ramen, two egg rolls, wonton soup, and barbequed pork to her order. Twenty minutes later everything was done and she paid for the food. They left only to enter the store adjacent where she purchased a large amount of pocky and other sweets. They left going down the path they came from to the car. When they arrived there she opened the door and unlocked the entire car. Sesshoumaru was first to sit inside. He had being carrying all of the parcels neatly stacked up in his arms. Kagome sat down next to him and took the sweets from him placing them in the back seat, it was mid afternoon already. She closed her door and locked the doors. She didn't trust this neighborhood, it was too easy for someone to try and take advantage of anyone else. She put the keys into the ignition but did not turn the car on. Instead she grabbed the brown paper bag and opened it to remove its contents. She handed Sesshoumaru an egg roll and watched with amusement as he inspected it. First he stared at it, then he sniffed it, then he licked it, and then he asked her what it was.

"It's an egg roll silly, you eat it."

**S**o he ate it. It did not taste bad but it was not the best thing he tasted. Kagome stared at his little faces. He was so cute. She ate her egg roll and wondered about Sango. She should bring her friend something, shampoo maybe? Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the miso soup and took the wonton for herself. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted it?"

"I did but I think you'll like that better than wonton, besides I like wonton just as well."

"Hmm."

**S**he slurped down her wonton broth. With the convenient chopsticks placed within the bag she gobbled up the wontons. She was hungrier than she thought. Sesshoumaru was regally sipping the miso soup.

_Bastard everything he does is so graceful._

**T**hey worked on the food until it was gone. Kagome smacked Sesshoumaru's hand when he went for the oden, she giggled at her own stupidity. Fighting over food was more immature than running into battle unprepared, why because little children did the earlier of the two. When they were done Kagome turned the car on and Sesshoumaru put all of the garbage into the bag. Sesshoumaru figured out how to open the window so he began to fiddle with the switch. Kagome pulled out of the museum parking lot while her passenger was having the time of his life pushing a little button.

_So this way it opens and this way it closes, how convenient._

**K**agome laughed. This brought Sesshoumaru out of the reverie his discovery had made on him. The road was pretty cleared up and she managed to get home within fifteen minutes. When they got there she parked the car and pulled the e-brake up, turned off the car put it into first and took out the keys, scooping into the back she took the sweets and the brown bag that now held garbage. She went to lock the doors but Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"Wow you are a quick learner."

"One must be to stay alive."

"Good point. Well how do you suppose I managed to stay alive?"

"Excellent luck."

They entered the house and were greeted by a very unlikely welcoming party. Shippou and Rin, dressed in the clothes her mother bought them, and Souta sat in a corner playing some random board game. Her mother, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Yuka sat on the couches.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here? Yuka when did you get here?"

"I thought about surprising you when you got home when I ran into you today."

"Oh, and you guys?"

"Kagome why don't you show your cousins to their rooms."

_Cousins? _"Oh yea, sure come on follow me."

Kagome began her ascent and on her way she scooped up Shippou who was muffled by her hand. Sango and Miroku followed her up the stairs. Kagome led them to the guest room and set Shippou down.

"Did she notice that you aren't human?'

"Nope, I hid my tail see? And since grandma gave me bath, she didn't bother to put my hair up again."

"Oh thank god!"

"Kagome, we came here due to your mother actually."

"Really?"

"Yes no need to worry about the well, Kouga is protecting it until you go to seal it."

"I should do that soon."

"So this is what your time is like."

"Do you like it Sango?"

"It's noisier than I expected."

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"Well this should be interesting the whole sleeping arrangement thing. Maybe she'll let us stay in the guesthouse."

"Your mother is very hospitable. She gave me these clothes, I think they are yours?"

"Yea those are mine, I'm surprised you fit them so well. My mom must be able to see into the future to have gotten you guys dressed in 'normal' clothes before she got here, and the gods must be smiling down on me for Inu Yasha is on his human night. I guess my mom wanted me to tell you to not mention anything about youkai, fighting, the Jewel, Naraku, anything that we do."

"We have established this, Lady Kagome."

"Miroku watch were you put that hand!"

"Should we join the others?"

"Yea let's go back down."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou bee lined down the stairs to the living room. Where Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were having a staring contest.

"Hello, hello. So what umm, do I owe the wonderful visit-"

"Kagome, I was just discussing with you cousin earlier about our early morning meditation practices."

"And?"

"Oh Kagome! I didn't know you guys must be so tired! It's late enough as it is; I came to drop this off anyways."

Yuka left a notebook on the coffee table. Getting up as she did. She followed Kagome to the door and stepped out behind her on the porch.

"Thank you Yuka."

"It's no problem. So you have your family here already?"

"Yea my mom is really excited about all of this."

"I'll bet. Hey who was Sesshou staring down?"

"That would be his brother."

"Really? He is kind of cute."

"Ha-ha!"

"What?"

"He's such an idiot though."

"Don't worry I don't care if they're smart."

"Wow and here I thought you would at least care a smidgen."

"Nope, by the way Ayumi really likes Hojo but she's scared to go for him, in case you would be angry."

"Why would I be? I have a fiancée."

"That's what I said but you know how she gets. Just call her and tell her its okay."

"I will."

"You know I really do appreciate the friendship we have. You can tell me anything Kagome, anything at all."

"What do you me-?"

"Well I have to go, it's getting late. Bye!"

With that last statement Yuka ran down the stairs and bolted in the direction of her house leaving behind a confused Kagome. Kagome turned around and walked back into her house. Shutting and locking the door behind her.

"That was queer," Kagome stated.

"Indeed," agreed Sesshoumaru.

"Yea," Souta said.

"I agree," said in a hushed voice Miroku.

"Why did that bitch stare at me for so long?"

"Inu Yasha! She thinks that you're cute."

"What?"

"Yea, Yuka thinks all boys are cute, she's obsessed with the opposite sex. It's okay, she's the female version of Miroku but she did seem to show a particular fondness for you."

"Why is everyone here?" asked a slightly perturbed Sesshoumaru, he did not like Kagome's friend much.

"Well I had to take measurements. By the way who is the best man?"

"Umm I unno, ask Sesshoumaru it's his choice."

"What is?"

"Best man."

"And who might that be?"

"It's your choice."

"Anyone?"

"Yea pretty much."

"I have to think about it."

"Fine, I'm going to go organize some things upstairs, I'm thinking Sango, and Rin can go into the guest room and Shippou, Miroku, Souta, and Inu Yasha can share Souta's room. I'm going to pull out the cots, while you people talk about whatever it is that you are going to talk about."

**K**agome left the room and walked upstairs; she went into the attic and found what she was looking for. But there was only three. So this was a slight issue. What could be used for a bed and by whom? Maybe a couch? She pulled them down dusted them off, well more like took one end flung it out the window and beat the side of her house into submission with it. She then proceeded to spray it with Lysol disinfectant 'wild flower' spray. She then rummaged around the linen closet pulling out pillows and blankets. She set up two cots in Souta's room and one in the guest room along the wall. This was going to be a long night. She fancied the idea of making Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha sleep in the same room, she would happily sleep on the couch to make them try to get along. Amaya dragged Sango, Miroku, and the little ones off to take their measurements leaving behind Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru in the living room. Kagome looked out the window to see her mother chase after Shippou who apparently got startled by the measuring tape. She was about to tell him to calm down when she heard a crash coming from downstairs.

**D**own the stairs a heated debated had boiled over. Kagome curiously edged near the top of the stairs to listen. At first she could only hear growls but when she trained her ears for voices she heard what the voices were saying.

"Why the hell would you want me to do it anyways?"

"This Sesshoumaru was under the impression that since you are family that maybe you would want to."

"Well I don't want to do shit for you."

"Why must you be such a pain in the ass?"

"Whoa wait did you just say ass?"

"…"

"You did. Holy shit it's the end of the fucken world!"

"Calm down."

"Fine, but why should I its not like we were ever close."

"And whose fault is that?"

"YOURS! Goddammit! You're the one with the 'I will kill you hanyou' attitude."

"That was not my intention."

"And what the fuck was?"

"To keep you alive."

"What? Trying to kill me is trying to keep me alive?"

"I do not wish to discuss this further."

"Well you're fucked then because if you don't tell me, I won't fucken do it."

"Inu Yasha, why do you not use your thick skulled pea brain to figure it out yourself?"

"Because I don't want to, I want to hear you say it."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I won't believe it myself."

"You wear my patience brother."

"And you wear mine."

"If I tell you, you will consider no you will do it."

"Fine."

"So you are willing to sacrifice your freedom for something you could easily figure out on your own."

"Yep, it's worth it to know."

"Damn you."

"Come on talk Ice Man."

-Growl-

"Don't get all sentimental on me now."

"Inu Yasha if it were not for the fact that we are in Kagome's house I would send you flying through that wall."

"Thanks, but that still doesn't answer my question asshole."

"The answer to your question is if I did not try to kill you as you put it, then you would have never become as strong as you are now."

"So you did it for that?"

"Yes, Inu Yasha."

"Were you the one who left me food when my mother died?"

"Yes, Inu Yasha."

"So, does this mean that you don't hate me?"

"Yes, Inu Yasha although you do a wonderful job at irritating me."

"What are younger brothers for anyways?"

-Growl-

"I love you too."

**I**nu Yasha got up and went outside smiling to himself; he got the bastard to admit it. Kagome heard almost the entire discussion but what she heard made her smile. She didn't expect that. She knew he could have easily killed his younger brother but something stopped him, now she knew. Kagome giddily sat up from her spot and was about to go back to what she was doing when Sesshoumaru popped his head into the stairwell staring straight at her. Kagome yelped.

"Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I could tell."

"So, um want to help me?"

"Did you listen?"

"Um, no not entirely I just heard the last part."

"Hmm."

"What? Are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you going to help?"

"Yes."

**S**esshoumaru slowly climbed up the stairs after Kagome. The three cots were in the hallway. Kagome was still undecided about the situation.

_Who gets a cot and who doesn't?_

"Sesshoumaru, as you may have noticed, there are three cots. And four people to put into some kind of sleeping apparatus. So what do you suggest on this matter?"

"Make Inu Yasha sleep on the floor."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes. Especially when it comes down to you and your brother, the two of you are always bickering and trying to make each other's lives miserable. Why is that?"

"I have already explained my reasons, Inu Yasha has not. Why do you not ask him?"

"It'll only give me a headache. So back to the sleeping thing I'd feel bad making Shippou or Rin sleep on the floor."

"So tell the monk to."

"No, I'd feel bad making him sleep on the floor as well and don't say Inu Yasha."

"Then what can I suggest, the exterminator, your brother. You are just going to say the same thing. Maybe you can suggest that Shippou sleep with your brother or Sango."

"Hmm, good idea actually or he could sleep with us."

-Growl-

"What?"

"It is nothing."

"Nothing my butt, you wouldn't growl at nothing."

"It is just that I do not wish to bed with anyone else but my mate."

"Why is that?"

"Think back to last night."

Kagome blushed.

"Yes, that is your answer."

"Oh, yes that would be inconvenient wouldn't it be?"

"Highly."

"Well if it can't be helped-"

"Which it can."

"Erg, fine, I could have sworn that there were four. Help me try to find the missing cot."

**S**esshoumaru followed Kagome up the narrow staircase into the dark attic. They rummaged around until Sesshoumaru spotted it in the corner.

"It's filthy."

"I know everything is dusty up here."

**K**agome opened up the window and shook the hell out of the cot. Dust bunnies flew out to their impending death. She beat it until no more dust came. She then proceeded to Lysol it which to her entertainment made Sesshoumaru curl his nose. That face was cute. She began to lug it down the stairs when suddenly it vanished from her hold. Sesshoumaru nudged past her with it, gracefully jumping down the stairs with the cot on his shoulder. He put it up against the wall near Souta's bedroom. Kagome took the cot into his room and opened it up placing one of the blankets she procured earlier onto it along with a pillow. She tidied up his room a bit while she was at it. She then moved down the hall to where her bedroom was it was partially secluded from the others and a bit smaller but she didn't mind it. It was her room and that was enough. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. She entered her room getting two pairs of pajama pants one gray with blue puppy paw prints on the left leg and the other black with purple sakura flowers on the left leg. She took the gray pair into the guest room and left it on the bed for Sango along with a blue tank top. She then turned and went into the bathroom leaving Sesshoumaru in the hall. She locked the door this time, and turned on the water, she took a quick shower and dress in the clothing she got for herself: gray pajama pants and a slightly stained burgundy, from when she painted her room, white wife beater.

She left the bathroom to find no one on the floor with her. She went down the stairs to where she heard noise. This led her outside so she slid on a pair of slippers and ventured into the 'wilderness' that was her backyard where she found her mother frantically wrighting down and taking measurements from everyone. She picked up a small parcel that was located by the doorway, her little 'mojo' bag.

"Mom, this can wait until tomorrow besides we can't have the wedding until the next new moon."

"I know sweetie but it takes forever for these things to be done."

"Yea but you should sleep."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Yup."

"Maybe you're right."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where the hell do you think your going girl?"

"For your information Inu Yasha I'm going to the other side of the well to seal it from evil, so that Kouga doesn't have to stay standing there like an idiot."

"I will accompany you then."

"I don't need anyone to come with me in fact I prefer to do this alone. Just in case something happens, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Kagome you can't do that!"

"FINE, I'll take Miroku with me. As seeing that he is the only one with holy powers, at least he won't get purified."

"We can't trust you with a lecher."

"Sango I could beat him into high heaven, don't worry about that."

"I wish to go with you."

"I'm afraid I can not allow you to Sesshoumaru. Like I said before I don't plan on purifying anyone, let alone my mate."

"Why must you be stubborn?"

"Because I'm right god damn it!"

"Come on Miroku, the sooner we go and get this done the sooner we can come back and go to sleep and I'm fucken tired so move your ass."

"Alright, alright, wow what has gotten into you?"

"Shut up."

**K**agome leapt up and into the well, Miroku climbed into it waving goodbye to the crowd outside. On the other side Kagome had already begun her ritual. She made a circle of salt around the well and told Kouga off when he tried to touch her. She anointed her candles saying a prayer and lit them. She took a twig and swept around the well widdershins until she came around it thrice fold. Afterwards she stabbed a little doll only after she called it Naraku and all those like him, and buried it in the ground. She then took out some concoction and blessed the well. Suddenly a white light emitted itself from the well and her own body reaching out into the forest, she then exclaimed 'as above so below, so mote it be." Miroku was stunned, she was truly powerful for the entire time she did all of this her body glowed in tempo to the pulse of light that had surround the well. Suddenly she turned to him, smiled and said:

"Let's go home, Miroku."

He followed her, she jumped in and he fell after her. Both arrived at the other side of the well, her time. Miroku arrived with a shocked expression on his face.

"So I gather that everything went according to plan."

"Yep Sesshoumaru, everything went perfectly and Miroku didn't even think about groping me."

"You should have seen it, so much light. It's a good thing neither you nor Inu Yasha was there and that Kagome scared off Kouga, you would have been purified."

"Really monk and just how do you know?"

"Because the light the came off of her searched out into the forest trying to destroy evil, that is how I know Inu Yasha."

"Well it could have left us alone for all you know."

"Inu Yasha do not be repugnant."

"Feh, by the way who the hell made you the boss of me brother?"

"I am the self proclaimed boss of you, so do as I say."

"Don't make me get physical."

"I would like to see you try and beat me. You couldn't even catch a fly if it were on your nose."

"That's it I'm gonna pound you!"

"SIT! Behave you two before I make both of you go to bed without dinner! I swear I don't know how the hell your father put up with both of you!"

"Kagome, you sound like a mom!"

"Well, what do you expect from dealing with Shippou and Inu Yasha all the time?"

"True very true."

"Oh by the way Sango I left some sleeping clothes on the bed for you. Come with me to show you how to use the shower, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Rin, and Shippou come along as well so I don't have to show you each individually how to do it."

They followed Kagome into the bathroom, where she showed them how to use everything.

"So this is the hot water and this is the cold?"

"Yep, that is the hot, and that is the cold."

Inu Yasha began to continuously flush the toilet.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because it disappears."

"So that means to flush the damn thing a hundred times?"

"Yep, got a problem with that?"

"Yes, stop it before I sit you."

"Fine, you win this time."

"Okay so does everyone understand what to do and what everything is used for?"

"Yes."  
"Yes momma."

"Yes, Kagome-chan."

"Yes, Lady Kagome."

"Yea woman."

"Okay I'm going to bed."

"Wait where do we sleep Kagome?"

"Oh right, thanks Sango for reminding me. Rin, Sango come with me."

Kagome led Rin and Sango to the guest room.

"This is where you guys are going to sleep. Guys come here."

The trio came up to her.

"This (pointing to Souta's room), is where you are going to sleep. I left clothes on all the beds for you guys to sleep in. Once you guys shower and change take your laundry to my mom. Goodnight everyone, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Lady Kagome."

"Goodnight Miroku."

"Goodnight Kagome-chan."

"Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight momma."

"Night Shippou. My room is over there if you need me."

"Night Kagome."

"Night Inu Yasha."

With that she left to her room, she entered the dark room and made way to her bed when the door opened.

"What do you want?"

The person did not say anything.

"Who's there?"

"Who do you think?"

"Why do you have to be so creepy about coming into my room?"

"It entertains me."

"Where were you?"

"I said goodnight to Rin and the others."

"Oh yea I forgot about that. So what were you and Inu Yasha arguing about and what did you coercer him into doing?"

"He is to be my best man as you put it."

"Oh, all of that for that? Why didn't he just say yes?"

"Because he is hot headed and stubborn."

"Well everyone knows that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I thought there was another reason."

"Hmm."

"How come I can't sense your aura?"

"I have masked it."

"Why?"

"I did not wish to alarm anyone."

"Unmask it."

"Very well."

**H**e did as he was told; electricity and the smell of a monsoon flooded the room. His aura hit Kagome almost knocking her out in the process. Her aura flared and struck him. He stood there looking at her. She stared awestruck; her aura did not harm him. He growled softly and took off his clothes. He opened the sheets and settled in next to her. Kagome turned to him and he kissed her, she opened her mouth and he entered it. Just as the kiss was becoming passionate a knock was made at the door. Sesshoumaru growled at the obstruction.

"Who is it?"

"It's me momma! Inu Yasha is being mean to me!"

"Come in."

Kagome arose from the bed and walked to the door. Shippou came in and automatically looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Momma, why is he sleeping with you?"

"Well, you know."

"You mated with him already!"

"How did you know?"

"I can smell it, I couldn't earlier but… your not masking your aura neither is he."

"So that makes it easier?"

"Kinda… I couldn't really figure it out earlier but now I know what I was sensing. It just makes it fainter."

"Hmm. Told you, did not want to alarm anyone."

"Oh so that's what you meant."

"No one seemed to notice your earlier slip up anyways."

"What slip up?"

"You said 'I don't plan on purifying anyone, let alone my mate', no one noticed."

"Oh, wow. Ha-ha, I didn't even notice."

"I figured that much out already."

"Bleh to you too."

"Make Inu Yasha stop."

"Oh yea, you came because of him. Well I could move you in with Sango and Rin if you want?"

"Okay."

"Let's go."

Kagome went down the hall and barged into Souta's room.

"What are you doing Kagome!"

"Shut up Souta! Inu Yasha, you dirty little rat, leave my Shippou alone! God damn can't you act you age for once in your life?"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?"

"Yea?"

"He hit me, on the head momma."

"You hit him on the head that is what you did."

"Lady Kagome I beg for your forgiveness."

"Why?"

"Because I did not manage to prevent this from occurring."

"It's fine. Sit!"

Inu Yasha fell onto the floor. Kagome dragged out the cot with Shippou on it sticking his tongue out at the fallen Inu Yasha. She dragged it into the hall, went and closed the door and then opened the other door dragging the cot in behind her.

"Shippou is staying here as you already figured out."

"Yep I heard."

"She's already asleep?"

"Yea, she went to sleep as soon as she laid herself down."

"Amazing, wish Inu Yasha were that way."

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Well goodnight again."

"Night."

Kagome leaned down and kissed Shippou's forehead.

"Night, baby."

"Night momma."

Kagome turned and left the room closing the door behind her, she ran into her mom in the hallway.

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Kagome. Be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Safe as in I don't want new grandkids yet."

"Oh, wow okay."

"Here, I got these today since what happened this morning."

Kagome looked at the bag and took it. She looked inside and blushed.

"Mom…"

"What? I was born on a Tuesday Kagome not last Tuesday."

"Un huh… goodnight I love you."

"Nighty night lovie."

Kagome entered her room. To find a very naked Sesshoumaru looking out the window. She snuck up behind him and put her arms around him. He purred at her touch.

"It is really amazing here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because look around you. Look at the advances that have been made. It's truly a wonder. Besides that, this is where you are from, and if you are amazing then this place must be as well."

"Sesshoumaru."

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too."

**S**esshoumaru turned sharply in her arms facing her; he knelt down and picked her up. He then lifted the sheets, placing her down onto the bed in between the sheets. He moved in on top of her. Kissing her gently as he did. Soft moans and rustling of sheets could be heard. Suddenly Kagome pushed away from him.

"Nani?"

"My mom told me something in the hallway before I came back."

"This was?"

"To not make her new grandchildren."

"So she is aware."

"Yes, she also gave me something."

"Which was?"

"This," she said as she gave him the small parcel. He opened it, sniffed it and looked at her.

"What is this?"

"It's um condoms."

"What are they for?"

"To prevent pregnancy."

"How does it work?"

"Well you put it on um, your um, your penis."

"How?"

"Well it shows you here," she said pointing at the diagram.

"And this allows you to copulate as much as you want without getting children?"

"Well it's ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent effective but yea pretty much."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"This era is just proving itself more useful as time goes on," he said with a broad grin.

"Oh my… why did I tell you that!"

"Because you love me."

"Un huh, sure… that's the reason why."

"What would make it more efficient?"

"Well I could go on the pill with is a chemical contraceptive, it makes the body think it's already pregnant."

"Very well, that is what you shall do then."

"What-?"

With that said he pinned her down into the mattress. Morning came and Sesshoumaru was up before anyone else followed by Kagome who happened to be very sore this morning.

**K**urai's **K**orner:

Word Count: 11,151

LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! WOOOOOOO!

So I was surfing the net trying to find doujinshi (Fan based Comic) of Kagome and Sesshoumaru in English hopefully or at least in Japanese romanji, along I went on my little cyber surf board searching hopefully to find some and I thought I did but I was wrong and then VERY DISTURBED. What I thought was my doujinshi of Kagome and Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, doing… each other. There are pairings that should never be made:

Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru and Rin

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru and Jakken (yes they exist)

Sesshoumaru and Shippou

Inu Yasha and Shippou

Shippou and Kagome

Shippou and Miroku

Shippou and Sango

Naraku and Sesshoumaru

Although this is all on my own opinion, people are free to do as they wish. I will just avoid it like the plague. A cute pairing would be Shippou and Rin seeing that they are almost the same age. Making them grow and up and fall for each that is cute. Other than that even I would have nightmares. Anyways if anyone happens to have or know where I could find doujinshi of Kagome and Sesshoumaru in preferably English since translating anything into any language sucks, I've done it too many times. I would love it if you told me.

Sorry, it took so long to load this damn chapter. Lots of things are going on in my life, my father has been diagnosed with cancer and doesn't have that much to go, finals are pounding down on my brain. Also take note that Verizon has been having difficulties with its DSL. So I have been dealing with that as well.

Kurai's Responses of Love:

Astrid Effects – No you are not the only to have seen Gone With the Wind, I've seen it an unhealthy amount of times. It's a good movie, nothing like the new things that come out in theatre. Horror movies to me are Hilarious; Romance movies are redundant, etc. I just, I'm cynical. Although there are the occasionally movies that do spark my attention such as the Prophecy, LOTR, Waking Life, the Village, etc. I watch weird movies along with mostly anything Johnny Depp is in, he's a great actor. I personally don't like Tom Cruise, he ruined Interview With the Vampire for me, and did not play Lestat well at all (my opinion). Thank you I try.

hellflames66 – Miso Soup is AWESOME! Oh crap I had it once in this Japanese restaurant somewhere in North Brunswick and it was to die for. Yakitori chicken, if you are talking about the little cutlets on the bamboo skewers, then I know what you are talking about and yes I agree they are very tasty! Thank you very much for your review.

matt the red – I told you it would. See listening to me can have its advantages. Thanks Matt.

Ah-Non-Ee-Mus – Ha-ha I'll get your hoodie yet! Thank you, you're awesome for putting up with "NO READ IT NOW!" but I'm tired, "I SAID NOW!" Ha-ha, I'm like an authoritarian parent or an abusive husband to you… hug

DAYLE-CHAN – You have never let me down with a comment, thank you very much.

animegirl2005 – Thank you, I try to make it as enjoyable as possible.

Sailor2Moon – Thank you very much.

bluediamond-hime – You too are awesome in ways like DAYLE-CHAN.

NekoYasha101 – LOL! I thought I was the only who did that! Thanks a bunch!

Always Smiling – I'm telling you we should join forces and beat the crap out of them. Bastards I swear they are smiling and laughing at our expense. So inconsiderate, if only I could sit them, I would if I could; I'd sit them into oblivion.

Blueyesangel1186 – That was a lot of pleases, how can I say no? Thank you for your review. I've never had someone prostrate before me… I think I like it. LOL!

Yet again, you guys are awesome. Best of Luck, Best of Health to you all.

P.S. I re-edited my earlier chapters, there was a small error on Shimmer and I meshed chapter two with three and changed the entire appearance yet again. Go to Chapter 2 for more info.


	13. And the Momeraths Outgrabe

**

* * *

**

And_ the _**M**_ome_rath_s _**O**_ut_grabe

**K**agome trudged down the stairwell into the kitchen going straight for the Mr. Coffee. How she loved him, he was so dependable and he never answered back. Kagome needed her caffeine fix and she needed it quickly. She changed the filter and placed the grounds inside, lifting the lid to add water she discovered that it was already filled. So she unscrewed the top to discover the black gold safely hidden inside. Someone had already made coffee this morning but who? She poured herself a cup and went outside to find Sesshoumaru already sitting on the swoop, with a mug in his hand.

"You made the coffee?"

"Yes."

"How did you-?"

"I observed you do it."

"Oh, so how did you sleep?"

"Well."

"Hmm."

She sipped at the coffee, light and sweet, smiling to herself. The brew was good.

"You did a great job, it tastes great."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Foot steps were heard coming down the stairs in a rapid pace, followed by several other pairs of feet. It sounded like the army was heading down the stairs; she glanced over her shoulder to find all the occupants of the house in the now tiny kitchen. She rolled her eyes, how could they all wake up at the same time? It must be just to annoy her. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked towards the Goshinboku, it was too early to deal with all their god damn chatter.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru! Where do you think you're going? Come 'ere and talk to your wonderful, so much better than you, brother!"

"Do you wish to keep your tongue Inu-Yasha?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you're the one wandering off."

"You insolent-"

"Miroku! STOP touching my ass!"

"I can not help it my dear Sango, my hand has a life of its own!"

"I'll give it a death of its own."

Sango whipped out a kitchen knife.

"Now hold still while I remove the offending appendage!"

"Now, now don't you think you are being just a tad bit irrational?"

"No."

"Well you are."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. Just put your hand right here on the table and I'll save everyone including yourself the trouble of your hand."

"I am afraid that I would rather deal with the trouble of my hand than have it removed."

"Then control your damn hand because I will cut it off!"

"For the love of kami, why don't you two just stop it and admit that you like each other? It's more than obvious; the two of you are always arguing about something, it's got puppy love written all over it."

"Kagome, how could you say that?"

"It's true Sango, you like him and he likes you. Just grow up and kiss each other already."

"Lady Kagome how could you say such a thing?"

"Easy, I say it. It's been bothering me, the two of you that is, that neither of you actually say anything so I decided to do it for you both. Making everyone else's, along with my own, lives much easier with."

Sango blushed furiously and left the room, followed by a perturbed monk. Kagome smirked; maybe they will finally just admit it. Her mind went back to the time when they had first met each other. How Miroku did not hesitate for a moment to grope her and how he asked her the age old question: "Will you bear me my children?" He asked every one who had a vagina that question with almost always the same reply of "no." Along with the questioning look plastered on the face of the questioned bystander. He never failed to amuse her. Even when he groped Sesshoumaru, thinking that he was a she. The look on his face when he realized what he did was hysterically hilarious. That thought brought her even further back into time where she had first met the stoic lord. He had come to them looking for his father's tomb only to be rejected by Inu-Yasha. Afterwards he discovered where the tomb lay by using a mononoke to get it out of Inu-Yasha. She remember holding the Tetsusaiga and then being covered by Sesshoumaru's poison, she also remember the extremely pissed off look on his face when he realized that she had done it. She could not hate him for that day, she probably would have done the same if her father had left her an heirloom and she or her brother could not get it out of its holding but a complete stranger could. He just has anger management problems as do many of the other individuals she has met along the way. But all of his homicidal tendencies aside, he was never that bad. He could have been like all of the other enemies she had encountered, stupid. Somewhere along the way she decided that the reason behind all of his antics was boredom. That he had nothing better to do with his time than harass them, which she was grateful for.

She gained a better understanding of what it was to fight because of him. Her mind warped forward to when he had joined them. She could not for the life of her pinpoint when he had done it actually because when they had fought Sara, well when Inu-Yasha had began to fight Sara he intervened attacking the same 'woman' who tried to give him Tetsusaiga. He burned his hand using the sword against her and called her basically a moron because he did not want the sword. That Tetsusaiga was not of his desire. But even before that he came to their aid, albeit unwillingly from Inu-Yasha's perspective. Meaning that Inu-Yasha did not want him there at all but in the end it all worked out. And had he not gotten himself involved then the battle with Naraku would have been much more difficult even with her transformation.

_At least now most of the motives behind many of their actions have been cleared up but the question remains just when did he take interest in me? When did he decide that a human girl wasn't the worse thing he could go for? When did he start looking at me the way he does now? Oh god this is going to bother me all damn day now._

When Sango returned to the kitchen she noticed her sister's expression and was worried about her. Kagome's brows were furrowed downwards and her lips were tight in concentration. She wondered exactly what her best friend was thinking about. She decided not to intrude on whatever it was but to ask her about it later that day. Sango exited the kitchen via the back door into the backyard where she found Shippou and Rin playing tag.

_Ugg, when the hell did he start liking me! Maybe Sango knows she did mention something about it… I hope she knows. This will drive me crazy! Why can't I pinpoint this? I am so dense._

Sesshoumaru smirked at her current situation. Just what was she trying to solve in that pretty head of hers? He decided that it was better not to ask, yet. Leaning against the doorframe Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair, thinking about the past events. He had somehow managed to rid himself of his brother. Inu-Yasha was currently roaming around the nearby 'woods' searching for him. More specifically Sesshoumaru's thoughts lay on the defeat of Naraku; he began to analyze the situation and frowned.

_It was too easy. The hanyou is plotting something. He could not have been defeated so easily. If he was then all that time spent preparing was for naught… it may be possible that… Is Kagome thinking the same thing?_

Kagome broke away from her thoughts and looked across the table to the face of her lover. There was a slight frown marring his angelic features, what was he thinking about? She wondered if there was something bothering him.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You were frowning."

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Naraku."

"He's dead."

"I don't think so. It was too easy. The hanyou was not that weak before."

"Are you saying that I didn't kill him or are you saying that I am incapable of killing him?"

"Neither, I am saying that he merely did not just die."

"So he's still alive?"

"I believe so, but not in the way that you and I are alive. Do you understand?"

"Yea… you're saying that there's a part of him still here."

"Well not here but in the past."

"Why must you complicate things?"

"Am I?"

"Yes… so what do you suppose we do?"

"Well since we have to go back anyways… we could scout for him."

"And once we find him, if we find him, we eliminate him."

"Precisely."

Sango chose this moment to return.

"What are you two discussing?"

"The possibility that Naraku, well part of Naraku, is still alive."

"It is my hypothesis that a part of him lingers."

"Why do you believe this?"

"The fight, it was too easy."

"Is that what the two of you were contemplating?"

"I wasn't, he was, I was thinking about something else."

"What were you thinking of pet?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Very well, I take my leave of you then."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"Fine."

"I shall be back before noon."

"Okay, be careful bye."

Sesshoumaru rose from his chair and his legs carried him outside, with his mug in hand he wandered off past the God Tree.

"What were you thinking about Kagome?"

"Him… just when did he start looking at me differently."

"Hmm, I think I know the answer to that."

"I knew I could count on you!"

"It was before Sara, that I know but I can not tell you anymore since well I wasn't with you since the very beginning and I did not notice anything before that."

"It's alright but at least now I have some sort of idea. Do you suppose that the reason he kept coming back was for me or was he just overly bored?"

"I believe that it was a combination of both."

"What do you mean?"

"Well what I mean is that he more than likely tried to deny it to himself and used his boredom as an excuse."

"Why would he deny it?"

"He's Sesshoumaru. I don't think he's used to the love feeling."

"Neither do I, if you look close enough you can see the sorrow he hides."

"I'll bet, he lost both of his parents, I understand where he is coming from."

Kagome began to laugh.

"What's so funny Kagome?"

"You and him, I just realized that both of you are so damn similar!"

"How?"

"Well you lost your entire family. He lost basically everyone as well, save Inu-Yasha but even he left him and then got himself stuck to a tree for fifty years. Both of you closed yourselves off from everyone, both denying yourselves of someone's love. Both of you took your anguish out on killing other things… do I need to say more?"

Sango's face fell at her statement that was very true.

"So that's who he reminds me of. He reminds me of myself…"

"You two are both so cute!"

"Well it took us both to meet you to change."

"Yea so there's another thing in common."

"Don't act like you don't have many of those things in common with us. You hide your pain behind a smile."

"Everyone wears a different mask Sango… everyone."

Kagome's mood became somber when her sister had said the aforementioned statement.

"We all have pain and loss in common. Its how we deal with it that is different. Miroku on the one hand, well it is the hand, reverts to groping. Inu-Yasha is volatile in his actions, not for a moment considering his actions which in turn is putting him at great risk. Kikyou can not move on. Shippou whimpers in his sleep. You try to forget by fighting every chance you get… I, well I, I try to trick myself. I believe if I smile enough, long enough, hard enough, that eventually, I will feel the happiness I project. Sometimes it works. After being witness to so much carnage, so much betrayal, after being insulted so many times, after being torn apart… I am not the same person I was when I came through that well Sango. I no longer am the same Kagome and I don't mean just physically, emotionally as well. I have matured and some where along the way I became cynical."

"I still love you."

"As I love you, but it gets harder and harder to deal with everyone's expectations of me. It seems like if I don't smile it's my fault… I'm tired of making everyone else happy and never getting a thank you."

"Kagome…"  
"I'm not saying you… Inu-Yasha, Kikyou, the villagers, ugg the list is endless. I know that playing the part of the heroine you shouldn't expect a thank you… I'm not doing it for thank yous, it's just nice to hear it every once in awhile. At least when someone does, you think to yourself: 'so people really do appreciate the fact that I risked my life for them.' But never hearing it or scarcely hearing it does not encourage the hero or heroine to continue. In fact it discourages them, it's like if you wrote a book and no one read it would you ever write again? If you painted a painting and no one looked at it would you want to paint? Probably, just for yourself but you would never again let the public see it. Because honestly what the hell is the point of publicizing it if the public won't respond?"

"I understand what you are saying… it's difficult as it is accomplishing anything but when your own friends don't support you it makes it more difficult."

"Pretty much but in so many more words because it wasn't just Inu-Yasha though he did make me feel miserable. Even Kouga, I know he didn't do it on purpose, but did he ever really listen? Then when I yell at him, he has this way of making me feel awful… oh never mind I'm so going off on a tangent here…"

"It's alright we have some time before your prince arrives."

Kagome began to laugh at her sister's statement.

_**.To Be Continued

* * *

**_

Kurai's Korner:

Word Count: 2,410

I know it's shorter than my other one… but I had to post this at this length because well the title of the chapter has a lot to do with it.

So, I've had writer's block for awhile now but I did manage to type this up along with a new chapter for Question of God and start a new story: Every Rose Has Its Thorns. The random blast of 'gotta write, omg ideas, gotta type this out' came to me one very sleepless night. Insomnia plus grief plus too much coffee plus just had gotten into a huge argument with the maternal figure in my life plus my best friend's conversation plus talking to my friend in Florida who yelled at me for not updating the Question of God equals me frantically typing out all of this along with the others.

I would like it very much if you guys, my adored ones, would check out Every Rose Has Its Thorns. Its Inu-Yasha, well the characters of Inu-Yasha thrust into the future and stuck with the torments of college and high school. Inspired by the conversation I had with my best friend and a weekend we had together shortly after the end of the semester. FF was giving me such a hard time to upload this... I finally managed to upload it but in poetry format! Holy crap! And now it's in it's proper format woot woot!

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed in the past; I appreciate it more than you know. You guys are the best.

FYI- If you haven't heard I have re-edited everything in this story. Its hard work ya know! Four, technically three since I'm kind of neglecting Bitter Truths, stories to write, proofread, and edit all by my lonesome…

**REVIEW!**


End file.
